Atlantis Dragons
by Sangai-Havoc
Summary: The three Atlantis Dragons have returned inside the most unlikely of hosts, Kichirou Tendo. A shy, introverted boy who's never been to school before and his first day results in him being killed. Now as Rias Gremory's Pawn he'll have get use to the power he holds and the new level of teasing that he thought Akemi, his fallen friend/sister, couldn't achieve. (May change summary)
1. Chapter 1

"" - Speaking

'' - Thought

**[]** - Dragon

...

The bedroom was filled with the sort of things expected of a teenage boy, from the few anime posters on the walls to the games console that was set up in front of the fairly large TV that sat in the corner on the room. The bed was a Queen's size western bed and didn't seem to clutter up the large bedroom, blue sheets over it hiding the occupants of it.

The alarm clock on the bedside table changed to show 7:00am moments before the alarm started to beep out loudly. A few moments passed before a slender feminine tanned arm reached out from under the covers, groping around for the alarm clock before managing to silence it with a thud.

The arm withdrew back under the covers before re-establishing its hold on the brown-haired teenage boy who the owner of the arm was cuddled up next to. The teenage boy's eyes groggily opened, the alarm having woken him, to find himself looking at the peaceful smiling face of the well endowed young woman before him, her long silver hair easily reaching her waist.

He was aware that he was in the death hug of the girl as he felt her ample chest, which was only covered by a thin sleeping shirt, press against his own and her head resting on the pillow next to him and a leg thrown over his waist possessively.

"Come on Akemi-chan…" The brunette groggily spoke as he tried to free himself from her hold before finding himself pulled on top of her as she sleepily mumbled something.

**[Looks like you're enjoying yourself…]** A male voice spoke up from the brunette's mind, causing him to blush as he mentally replied

'It's too early for your jokes, Hermos' Hermos had started speaking up just about the same time he'd become comfortable with the silver-haired beauty next to him, although the dragon seemed to enjoy Kichirou's embarrassment at these sort of times.

An unhappy moan came from the young woman before she opened her deep blue eyes to roam around the room before settling the brunette atop of her as she smiled flirty to him as she spoke "Oh…you should've woken me Kichi-kun if you wanted to do something"

Kichirou, or Kichi to Akemi, blushed as he looked down at her, gulping as he turned his eyes away from the tantalizing cleavage on display as he called embarrassed "Akemi-chan!"

Akemi giggled, drawing Kichirou close before kissing him on the cheek, giving him a quick squeeze before releasing him from her hold. Kichirou moving to gather his clothes before heading to the shower as Akemi sat up to watch him.

She sighed happily as he left the room, her original mission was to see if his Sacred Gears were dangerous but she'd nearly forgotten about that upon meeting the introverted boy. Once her mission had been completed, which she'd said he wasn't dangerous or a threat given that Kichirou was too kind for his own good, she'd asked to remain with him to allow her to keep an eye on him.

She blushed as she stood up, stretching her athletic five foot eight frame, as she remembered Azazel's comment that shorter guys had grown more elsewhere to make up for it before agreeing that she should stay with him. Little did she know that he'd seen how much Kichirou relied on her emotionally without his parents being around, when he'd spied on them for an afternoon, his curiosity having gotten the better of him at the time.

She left the bedroom, heading down the hallway to her own decent sized room so she could get dressed for there first day of school. Kichirou had been persistent with saying that he wanted to go to school and his parents had decided that as long as Akemi was with him he could settle in Kuoh and go to school there.

Akemi's smile grew as she looked at the uniform for Kuoh Academy, the ideas of how she could tease her friend/little brother figure with it as she started to get dress. She would be in the second year with him and hopefully in the same class as him otherwise she would feel slightly out-of-place and worried about what the devils in the school would try and do to her although Azazel had given her a ring, that was meant to dampen her Fallen Angel aura so it would blend in fairly easily, which she wore on the middle finger of her left hand, Kichirou wearing an identical ring on the same finger and hand to avoid his Sacred Gears aura from drawing attention.

…

Kichirou finished his shower with a sigh; he couldn't get use to Akemi's teasing although he enjoyed her being around as it made him feel loved and wanted, unlike his parents who put work ahead of everything else even if it was his birthday or Christmas.

Stepping out of the shower he looked around the well furnished bathroom, his parents had really gone all out to make sure he would have a comfortable living space while at school. The apartment itself covered the space of two and consisted of two big bedrooms (his own and Akemi's), a large kitchen/dining room, a large bathroom that had a bath which could fit three people at his guess (not that he'd have the confidence to test his theory) and a large living room which had its own entertainment system and the latest consoles and tech, several comfortable sofas positioned around the room as well.

Drying himself off quickly with a large white fluffy towel, Kichirou started to get dressed for his first day at school. His nerves were on edge as he'd never been to one before, his parents opting to have him home tutored to the point that he probably already knew the material that would be covered there, but he wanted to see what it was like and as long as Akemi was nearby he would cope.

He'd been practically mute before he'd met her, only speaking if it was important and given the different countries he'd been to it wasn't like they would understand Japanese, Italian or English all the time. The other reason was he just found people frightening which had taken Akemi months to get him comfortable around her and part of him suspected it was because she was a Fallen Angel, meaning she was different from most people herself. He'd found out from Hermos when the Dragon had awoken and was later confirmed by her once she'd been caught coming back from reporting.

Looking at himself in the mirror Kichirou saw his brown hair spiked all towards his crown aside from his fringe which parted over his right eye and reached down to just past the top of his emerald green eyes. His five foot six frame was dressed in black slacks, a white pinstriped shirt which he'd left the top button undone (not wanting to feel strangled by the shirt) and a grey blazer.

Leaving the bathroom, he made sure to put the blue pajamas he'd been wearing before into the washing basket just outside the door. Entering the kitchen Kichirou saw Akemi dressed in the female version of the uniform, his cheeks reddened at seeing how it flattered her figure and just from looking at it he had a feeling it had been designed by a pervert who was just managing to scrape by regulations and common decency.

She had a pinstriped long-sleeved shirt which had a black ribbon tied into a bow around the collar, a short ruffled wine colored skirt which seemed a few inches shy of being obscene and a waistcoat of the same colour that seemed to wrap around her waist and if she hadn't been wearing the shirt her assets would've been clearly on display. She finished off the look with black stockings, a pair of black smart shoes and a white apron as she was putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

"Smells delicious…" Kichirou spoke with a smile, Akemi hanging up the apron before gesturing for him to sit down, taking the seat opposite him as she spoke with a teasing smile

"So how do I look?"

"…G-Good…R-Really good, Akemi-chan" Kichirou spluttered embarrassingly as her smile grew and cheeks reddened as she spoke carefree

"Yeah…I would've liked to go in my maid uniform but you wouldn't last the day would you" Kichirou coughed for a few moments, Akemi had once or twice been dressed as a maid to try to give Kichirou the air of importance at some really posh events which his parents had forced him along to and had received many unusual looks from others his age.

Kichirou nodded in response, continuing to eat as he tried to calm the blush on his cheeks as Akemi giggled as she spoke "You're so cute when you're embarrassed"

…

The walk to school was confusing for Kichirou as he walked with Akemi next to him, smiling nervously as she held his previously shaking hand. He didn't know much about Kuoh Academy but he'd had been told it was a co-ed school which led to his current question.

'Why are there more girls than boys?' The girls that were walking along before them kept looking back at the pair, blushing and then going back to whatever they were talking about, quietly so they couldn't be heard. The group behind them was talking in hushed tones as well, as they looked annoyed at Akemi, who was aware of the cuteness Kichirou exuded almost naturally from his shyness and the jealousy she was drawing from the other girls.

"Are you alright, Kichi-kun?" Akemi asked, drawing his attention more by squeezing his hand as Kichirou blushed and nodded as he replied

"I'm just wondering why everyone's looking at us"

"Well isn't it obvious…you and me are new students and walking hand in hand…it gives them quite the impression about us" Akemi spoke with a mischievous wink which caused Kichirou's face to color in realization as she decided to add for fun

"Plus you're a cutie so why wouldn't they want to look at you" Kichirou's face turned beet red as he turned his gaze to the floor as Akemi giggled quietly to herself before drawing his attention back again as she spoke

"Looks like we're here" Kichirou looked up to see the school grounds filled with mostly girls who were chatting friendly in their groups while the few groups of boys were ogling the girls or pointing out those they lusted after from the crowds.

"L-Let's find out w-which class we're in" Kichirou spoke, taking the first step on to the campus and freezing as if something major had happened as most of the students looked towards the pair. Akemi quickly looped her arm around his as she led the introverted brunette into the main campus, her smile growing at some of the comments she was hearing from girls about Kichirou while making a mental note to avoid leaving him alone with most of the guys who were cursing the boy's luck.

…

The crimson haired third year watched curiously with her black-haired friend as Kichirou was being led into the main building by Akemi. Some inkling told her that both new students were different although she couldn't place it at the moment.

"Akeno….see what you can find out about our new students" The crimson haired girl spoke, noticing a confused look from the black-haired girl who nodded before replying

"Alright, Buchou…Is this one of your 'feelings'?"The crimson haired girl nodded, aware that her intuition usually perked up when someone or something that would be beneficial to her showed up and the two students that had gone by had triggered it.

…

Kichirou gulped from where he stood near the door to his classroom, mentally cursing whoever decided upon which class new students were assigned to as Akemi was in a different one to himself and then tried to get the receptionist to change it with little luck.

Steeling his nerves and affixing a calm look on his face, although it looked more nervous than he would've liked, he opened the door to hear the middle-aged teacher speaking out to the class, turning and recalling about the brunette as he spoke "…Ah class, today we're having a new student…"

Kichirou moved into the room, standing at the front as he kept his hands in his pockets to avoid them fidgeting about as he spoke "I-I'm Tendo Kichirou…P-Please take care of me"

He gave them a small bow, girls squealing 'Kawaii' and other comments about him, which cause him to feel embarrassed, while the few boys glared at him making him shrink slightly until they stopped by the girls that was glaring at them in response. The teacher brought back everyone's attention as he spoke "Tendo-san…please take the free seat next to Katase-san"

The pink haired girl held her hand up, smiling friendly to Kichirou who nodded as he moved to take the seat next to the window, Katase turning to him with a smile as she spoke "If there's anything I can help you with, please just ask Tendo-san"

"A-Alright Katase-san" Kichirou replied nervously, sitting down in his seat and not noticing the other girls glares at Katase who had a smirk on her face at being the first to speak with him, despite what most had seen that morning with Akemi.

The teacher started his lesson, Kichirou finding that he'd already covered the material that he was teaching at the moment. The brown-haired boy opting to chat with Hermos about the odd feeling the dragon had been giving out from the moment they'd stepped onto the campus.

…

Akemi silently gulped where she sat near the back of the classroom that she was sharing with at least three devils. From what she'd been able to gleam so far none of them had noticed her difference or had shown it which didn't make her feel any better.

Two of the devils were blonde haired boys, one she'd overheard being called the 'Handsome Prince' while the other worked for the student council and had practically ogled her, like all the boys aside from the Prince, from the moment she'd stepped into the room. The girls had gossiped as many were speculating that she was dating Kichirou or as they were calling him the cute brunette she had been with while the boys seemed to be having their own little fantasies about her or planning to ask her out.

Azazel had told her that there were four other fallen angels in town that were working on discovering about a Sacred Gear user that was possibly the Red Dragon Emperor although that was only supposed to be recon. The perverted leader had asked her to keep an eye out seeing that they did their mission properly as there were rumors of a traitor in there mitts.

…

When lunch came Akemi smiled, chatting with a few girls as she left her classroom to head to Kichirou's, aware of a few girls and guys trailing behind her out of curiosity for where she was going with the large clothe covered box.

Entering Kichirou's classroom, Akemi noticed a trio of boys near the back stare at her in shock before finding Kichirou being bombarded with questions. His eyes moving around as he tried to answer as best as possible despite being overwhelmed by it all before they locked on to her own as she put on a mock pout as she spoke "I can't believe your already chatting up the girls, Kichi-kun"

"I-I wasn't A-Akemi-chan…" Kichirou replied; his cheeks red as the girls were in a state of shock around him at the honorific he'd used, some blushing at the implied meaning of what Akemi had said. The trio of boys at the back cursed Kichirou's existence very loudly but that was shot down by the other girls glaring at them. Akemi giggled to herself as she took the empty seat in front of Kichirou's desk and placed the large bento box on it.

"Well let's have some lunch then…" She spoke with a bright smile before turning to the girls, most who had retreated upon learning the fact the shy brunette was out of there grasp given his closeness to Akemi, as she added to the few that remained

"You can join us if you want" Katase moved a chair to sit with them, her brown-haired friend sitting down also and introduced herself as Murayama.

The quartet chatted friendly, Kichirou slowly growing in confidence around the two new girls as Akemi and he learnt the school politics, who the most popular students were and who to stay away from which was mainly the perverted trio.

The pair of girls had found out that this was Kichirou's first school day ever, seeing as he had been home tutored before, along with a rough version of how he'd met Akemi although leaving out the fact they lived together to avoid more rumors.

Had any of the quartet cast their gazes towards the door they would've noticed a white-haired girl a year younger than them looking into the classroom for a few moments with her golden eyes, a neutral expression on her face as she looked over the pair of new students.

…

The rest of the school day passed by uneventfully, Kichirou only slightly more comfortable with his fellow classmates while Akemi was enjoying hearing the early blossoming gossip about herself and Kichirou, some of which she'd caused by taking a rogue bit of rice that had been on the boy's cheek with a kiss before heading back to her own classroom, leaving Kichirou red-faced as he sat at his desk as he watched her leave. Katase and Murayama had giggled at his reaction, obvious to them that the teenage boy wasn't use to intimate actions from her.

Currently Akemi was waiting for Kichirou at the entrance of the main building, her eyes gazing over the crowd of students that left before her eyes settled on one of the perverted trio, Hyodo Issei. Her curiosity had been drawn not by him but by the black haired girl that was giving him puppy dog eyes and one of the fakest smiles she'd ever seen, her senses telling her that the girl was one of the Fallen Angels who'd been sent here.

It seemed weird that a Fallen would come into contact with their target just for a recon mission, with her own one it had been her choice to get close to Kichirou and try to help him.

"Akemi-chan?" Kichirou's voice brought her back from her thoughts, turning with a bright smile to the brunette next to her as she asked

"Got everything, Kichi-kun?" Kichirou nodded after a few moments of mentally checking, tentatively taking Akemi's hand before they started to walk off campus.

…

Akeno Himejima and her master, Rias Gremory, watched the pair of new students leave as the former explained what she knew about them

"Tendo Kichirou and Jurai Akemi…Tendo-kun's never been to school before but according to the entrance exams he's smarter then most of the second years although there's some kind of power inside of him…"

"A Sacred Gear...?" Rias asked, turning to her friend who answered as she shook her head

"I don't know something interfered when I was checking for one…Jurai-san seems to be half fallen and has known Tendo-kun for five years, they're also living together. There records seem normal otherwise" Rias arched her eyebrow at that moment, something in Akeno's voice had seemed off maybe her friend was jealous that a half fallen could have a happy life with someone.

Pondered on it for a few moments, Rias realized that Tendo had some sort of power inside him which she suspected was a Sacred Gear possibly a low level one like what she thought Issei's had, as they'd not got a good reading on that either. Jurai she thought was just a normal girl who'd got drawn in by Tendo.

"Let's keep an eye on them both for now…" Rias spoke, Akeno nodding with a smile as they headed to the clubroom.

…

Hyodo Issei practically skipped home in joy never had he expected to be confessed to by a cute girl like Amano Yuuma.

'I'm so going to have fun torturing those two over this' He thought with a grin, it was Matsuda's and Motohama's fault for leaving him to get beaten up by the Kendo club and he would make them hate the fact he was above them now.

Already Issei was planning to prepare for his date with Yuuma, hoping that he could make it the best he could, seeing as it was his first and his perverted nature probably wouldn't draw in anyone better, although he could still dream.

…

Kichirou stifled a small yawn as he walked back towards home, having forgotten that they needed some things in on their way back from school. Akemi had to go report in with her higher-ups, something to do with one of them approaching their target, and left once she had known the coast was clear stating that they'd been followed by Devil who was interested in him.

Glancing around the empty streets as he checked the plastic bag of groceries in his left hand, Kichirou wondered if he wasn't being followed now although since Hermos hadn't said anything he suspected not.

**[That girl with the bust to rival Akemi's is following you]** Hermos spoke up with an amused tone as his host blushed, remembering that he'd taken to pointing the devils out for Kichirou.

'You mean Himejima-sempai' Kichirou mentally replied as he continued to head home, feeling more self-conscious of his surrounding as Hermos spoke up

**[Yeah...but as long as she's just watching there no point you worrying about it] **Kichirou felt slightly better about that, knowing that she wasn't out to hurt him, although the idea of being stalked wasn't exactly appealing to him especially by one of the two idols of the school.

Waiting at the crossroads for the traffic to pass, he found himself surprised as a young woman with long dark blue hair spoke up from next to him "Excuse me, do you have the time?"

**[Watch out…]** Hermos warned, Kichirou smiling slightly nervously as he pulled his phone from out of his pocket and spoke

"It's eight, miss" The young woman nodded to herself with a happy smile, her eyes glancing around as she spoke

"Thank you…and I'm sorry" Before Kichirou could ask why he found pain pierce his stomach, falling over in pain as she spoke

"Blame God for the Sacred Gear inside of…" She started before being interrupted as she was forced to dodge a bolt of thunder, quickly sprouting her black feathered wings as she flew away, having to dodge several more thunder attacks and suffering several injuries.

**[Damn it!]** Hermos shouted angrily, wishing he could trigger his power himself and help the black-haired devil kill off the fallen that had attacked his host.

Akeno rushed up to Kichirou, finding he was breathing shallowly, as she watched the dagger sized spear of light disperse. Sending a message via magical circle to her master she sat the brunette up with one hand on his back while the other moved to his stomach and with a little magic, a layer of ice covering the wound to stop his blood loss as she spoke softly to him "Hold on, Tendo-kun."

"Kichirou!" Akemi shouted in shock as she rushed up the pair, glaring at Akeno as she pulled him from her hold, she'd decided to meet up with him on his way back only to see what had happened to him, rubbing a couple of unshed tears as she pulled him tightly to her chest, Akeno feeling jealous suddenly as she watched the pair.

"A-ke-mi-chan" Kichirou started weakly, Akemi looking down to him with an asking look, seeing him smile slightly as he added

"Thank…you…"

"I can save him if you want…" Rias spoke solemnly from behind Akemi, Akeno stood next to her as the silver-haired fallen spoke annoyed

"You want his power don't you….?"

"Yes…" Rias answered; there wasn't much point in denying it as it was the reason Akeno had been following him in the first place.

"Fine…but I want to make sure you don't take advantage of him" Akemi replied, her two sets of Fallen wings spreading from her back and causing both she-devils to step back in surprise before Rias nodded. Akemi laid him back down and stepping back as Rias took out her Evil Pieces.

…

Author's Notes

Hope you find this interesting and just couldn't get rid of the idea and thought it was worth having a go.

As for Kichirou he has three Sacred Gears: one for each Hermos, Critias and Timaeus (which are the dragons from yugioh's Waking the Dragon arc) and together I'd like to think are a fairly balance set. I may give Issei another Sacred Gear although what I'm not sure.

As for who's going to be with who this is what I've got so far.

**Kichirou: Akemi, Akeno, Xenovia, Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Rossweisse, (may include Raynare or Mitlett) (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, (WIP)**

Suggestions are welcome for additions or changed (would like to include girls from other animes as well but who I've no clue)


	2. Chapter 2

"" - Talking

'' - Thought

**[] - Dragons**

...

A large red western Dragon sighed in relief at his host being saved as its brown eyes observing the two western Dragons before him. Large brown spikes protruded from its back and trailed down his spine along with the same coloured horn that sat on its nose.

**[Nice to see you're both finally waking up]** Hermos spoke, the black dragon with yellow eyes rousing first, stretching its large set of wings. It seeming annoyed at his present company

**[Well this is a first…]** It spoke annoyance hiding the surprise tone, the teal coloured Dragon waking as well before seeming surprised as it spoke as well

**[Seems the powers that be made us congregate faster then I ever expected]**

**[Yeah, Timaeus…We usually become allies in different hosts] **Hermos spoke with a laugh, Timaeus smiling to himself as he turned to look at the black dragon before speaking

**[That is true, so Critias...I hope you will be more lenient with this host then your last one]**

**[Yeah Critias…he's not use to people and I don't want you to put him off using your power] **Hermos added as Critias rolled his eyes before speaking sternly

**[I will not coddle some whelp just because of your opinion Hermos. He will have to earn my respect like all my other hosts]**

…

Kichirou woke up with a start, finding his head being pressed into Akemi's chest by the hand that was on the back of his head. Her other arm was wrapped around his waist comfortingly as the brunette's eyes drooped as he decided to try and sleep some more which was quickly stopped as he noticed the tightening arms around his chest and the twin soft mounds pressing into his back.

"Wh-Who….?" Kichirou started only to find Akemi's arms tighten there hold on him as her voice spoke softly

"Don't worry Kichi-kun…She's just making sure you're alright"

"I…I died last night, how can I…" Kichirou spoke before remembering what he'd been told by Akemi about how Devils recruited others, before as the person that was hugging him from behind spoke up

"Gremory-sempai brought you back…Kichi-kun"

"S-Sempai?" Kichirou asked surprised, turning enough to see Akeno's smiling face, her hair out of its ponytail as Akemi pouted annoyed as the black haired girl sat up to speak, revealing her nude form to him

"You can call me Akeno you know" Kichirou turned his face away embarrassed and bright red, a finger trailing to ensure he hadn't suffered a nosebleed.

"You should get dressed, Ero-Devil" Akemi spoke annoyed which grew as Akeno hugged Kichirou from behind, pouting as she spoke

"Mou…I want to enjoy Kichi-kun some more, Akemi-san"

"No!" Akemi shouted back annoyed, Kichirou shrinking slightly as he was pulled free from Akeno. Kichirou deciding it for the best that he get out of the way before something dangerous happens as he spoke quietly

"I'm going to make breakfast…Sempai would you like something?" He didn't dare look back, lest his suffer a nosebleed, as he quickly gathered his clothes up. Akeno finding his shyness cute as she spoke

"Yes…If it's not too much trouble for you" Kichirou nodded before leaving the pair to get dressed for school. Akemi turning to look at Akeno as she spoke

"Leave my Kichi-kun alone"

"But he's so cute to tease" Akeno replied with a small playful pout.

…

Kichirou took a deep breathe as he left the bathroom, his morning ritual of getting ready for the day completed before he headed into the kitchen to make breakfast, figuring that he should cook something traditional given that they had… a guest joining them.

**[Hey Champ]** Hermos spoke up, Kichirou pulling on the white apron and tying it around his waist as he mentally spoke back

'Hey Hermos…I'm surprised you didn't have a joke fest about earlier'

**[I would've but I had to fill in our other two partners]** Kichirou's eyes widened as he focused on cooking the traditional breakfast of soup, rice and fish, the sliding of a door and the soft footfalls signaled one of the girls had left the bedroom.

"I'm going to use your shower if that's ok, Kichi-kun?" Akeno asked, Kichirou not looking back to see that she was still naked as he spoke

"Okay Sempai" Akeno smiled as she imagined his reaction if he'd turned around as she heading into the bathroom as Kichirou mentally spoke back to the Dragon

'I thought you said they wouldn't wake till I triggered there power'

**[Yeah…seems the pieces Gremory used on you to bring you back woke them] **Hermos replied

**[It's nice to finally meet my host. I'm Timaeus] **Timaeus spoke up with a friendly tone.

**[I'm Critias…] **Critias spoke up disinterested.

'Nice to meet you, Timaeus-san, Critias-san' Kichirou mentally replied as he worked, Timaeus chuckling as he replied

**[You don't need to use an honorific for myself or Critias]**

**[Don't speak for me Timaeus] **Critias grunted, Kichirou turning upon hearing the moving of the chair, readying to put the finishing touches together for the three breakfasts and moving onto the lunches as Akemi spoke up from where she sat at the table

"Kichi-kun…?"

"Yes?" He asked setting down the plates on the table before continuing to work on the lunches as she asked with a serious face

"Do you remember who attacked you?" Kichirou looked at her for a moment before nodding as he answered

"A tall young woman…Italian if I had to guess, with dark blue hair that reached about mid back I think …erm… Biker styled jacket and a miniskirt"

"Luciana, that bitch of a Shota Yandere!" Akemi shouted angrily, slamming her hands on to the table as Kichirou jumped as he finished up, sitting down opposite Akemi. Akeno leaving the bathroom ready in her uniform, a curious look on her face, as the brunette asked confused

"Wh-What…?" Akeno sitting down next to him before starting to eat the breakfast as Akemi continued

"About a week before we met, she and I were doing the recon on you and she was, well…smitten whenever she saw you... I swore I heard her mumble your name during her sleep as well…She got pretty pissed when she was moved onto another mission"

"Kichi-kun must have looked adorable when he was younger" Akeno spoke up, Kichirou looking confused and embarrassed as he turned his focus on his food as Akemi calmed down. Akeno deciding to lighten the mood, as she spoke

"Kichi-kun, thank you for the delicious food…you must be good with your hands"

He blushed as he looked shyly over to her before turning back to his own, missing Akemi's smile grow as her teasing tendencies took over as she spoke "Kichi-kun's had a lot of practice, sempai"

"Oh…maybe I should see for myself" Akeno spoke; her wink caused the brunette's face to darken several shades as both girls giggled as he shouted embarrassedly

"I-It's not like that!"

"Kichi-kun you pervert…when did either of us mention 'that'" Akemi spoke with a mock annoyed tone but her smile told him otherwise, Akeno giggling to herself as they finished there meal before the trio left for school.

…

"What will I be doing later?" Kichirou asked, walking between Akemi, who was curious to learn how Devils did things, and Akeno, who started to explain

"Well Buchou will tell you the rules and what you'll be doing. It's all under the guise of the Occult Research Club so that's what she'll mention around school. Also she'll start with training you, once she knows what Sacred Gear you hold, in body and I will train you in magic so you can fight and defend yourself"

"He already knows the history and you should be meaning Gears" Akemi spoke up, Akeno looking surprised as Kichirou added

"Akemi-chan…You said to not mention about that"

"Well Gremory is going to find out sooner or later, even if you haven't activated them before" Akemi replied, Kichirou understanding what she meant as Akeno asked

"How many does he have?"

"You'll find out later" Akemi spoke with a smirk before they started to talk about normal topics, likes, dislikes, hobbies. During which Akeno had took hold of his arm, Akemi soon following suit and looking annoyed while he'd been trying to stop them both even as they stepped onto the school grounds.

"Akeno!" Rias called, approaching the trio with a smile which turned to a smirk at seeing the red faced brunette between her Queen and Akemi.

"Hello Buchou, what is it?" Akeno replied with a smile as Rias asked

"I just wanted to see how Kichirou was settling in?"

"I'm fine, Sempai" Kichirou replied nervously,

"Well I'll be sending someone to bring you both to the clubroom later on, so I'll see you later" Rias spoke with a smile before she and Akeno left for there own classroom.

From one of the third year classrooms, a serious looking girl with a black haired bob cut, and red framed glasses looked down into the grounds.

"Seems Rias has got a new club member, Kaichou" Her long black haired friend spoke calmly, pushing her own glasses as she looked down at Akemi and Kichirou.

"She worked rather fast considering he only started yesterday" Sona Sitri, or Souna Shitori as the school knew her, spoke observing both with curiosity.

…

Kichirou sighed in relief as he dropped into his seat at his desk, many of his fellow students gossiping and glaring at him as they wondered why he was walking arm in arm with Akeno as well as Akemi.

"Tendo, what was you doing walking with Akeno-oneesan? And holding her arm as well? Isn't Jurai-san enough for you?" Matsuda shouted as he slammed his hands onto Kichirou's desk, the brunette flinching back as he tried to answer only for a shinai to slam against the back of the bald boy's head

"Leave Tendo-kun alone" Murayama spoke sternly, holding the wooden sword ready to dish out more punishment to the bald pervert as Kichirou answered

"W-We just came from the same way…a-and she was just teasing A-Akemi-chan and filling me in on club activities as well"

"How the hell did you get accepted into her club? Loads of her fans have tried to apply for it, but they had always got told that they didn't qualify! How the heck did you get accepted?" Motohama shouted, most of the rest of the class looking shocked.

"I'm not allowed to say…" Kichirou replied, silently sighing in relief as the teacher walked into the room and started up the lesson.

…

Akeno savoured the bento she was eating, reminding herself to thank Kichirou for it later as she noticed Rias looking curiously at her as she asked "Akeno, where did that come from?"

"Kichi-kun made it and breakfast for me this morning" Akeno spoke with a smile, Rias feeling jealous of having to go to a meeting instead of helping Kichirou settle in as she spoke

"Can I have a try?" Akeno shook her head as she put the last pieces of the meal into her mouth, Rias looking annoyed as she continued to eat her own lunch.

…

Kichirou sneezed, surprising Akemi who was sitting next to him on the rooftop as it was empty aside from the two of them, wiping his nose as Akemi asked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Kichirou replied, wiping his nose with a tissue before finding his thoughts turning to later, but more specifically when he would active his Sacred Gears.

**[Don't worry we've made preparations so your body can handle it]** Timaeus spoke up, Kichirou feeling more comfortable as Critias added with a smug tone

**[The look on Gremory's face will be priceless]**

'What do you mean…?'

**[Well you'll be activating our powers for the first time and it's extremely rare for a person to have three Sacred Gears let alone three legendary Gears]**

"Come on Kichi-kun you need to finish your lunch before the bell goes" Akemi spoke, Kichirou quickly returned from his thoughts as he replied

"Sorry…they wanted to talk about something"

"They…? I thought only Hermos was awake" Akemi asked surprised as she looked at him, the brunette scratching the back of his head as he explained

"Erm…The other two were awake when I was cooking breakfast and they said something about making sure I can handle there power"

"Any idea how they plan to do that?" Akemi asked, Kichirou putting another mouthful of food into his mouth as he shook his head.

…

When the bell rang for the end of classes, Akemi took her time to pack her things into her school bag while the others rushed. Her eyes catching onto the fact the blonde haired boy, Kiba Yuuto, had stood up and started to move towards her.

"Buchou asked that I guide you and Tendo-kun to the clubroom" He spoke with what she could see as a slightly forced smile. Nodding herself as she stood with a smile, she noticed that girls in there class were shocked and already in hushed whispers as they both headed out of the class before starting down the hall to Kichirou's.

"I don't bite, Kiba-kun, so relax…only Kichi-kun gets that" Akemi spoke with a smirk as Kiba jumped surprised before looking at her oddly.

"Akemi-chan stop embarrassing me" Kichirou spoke, his cheeks red signalling that he'd caught the last part of her comment and that it reminded him of a past moment as she spoke

"Let's get moving then"

"Alright" Kichirou replied, Kiba feeling more comfortable with the new devil there to keep the fallen in line as he lead the pair to the Old School Building.

…

The Occult Research Clubroom was filled with things expected of anyone who'd heard the name. A large magic circle was off in the large space of the room as well as various artifacts and runes which gave the room a creepy vibe. Three sofas sat in the room surrounding a coffee table in the middle of the room, a desk off to one side and had several small files on it.

Entering into the clubroom, Kichirou and Akemi looked around while Kiba spoke over to the white haired girl who'd looked up from her plate of youkan with narrow eyes towards the silver haired girl "This is Tendo Kichirou-kun and Jurai Akemi-san"

"Nice to meet you" Kichirou spoke with a small bow, Akemi giving Koneko a wave as the white haired girl bowed her head to them but still seemed to be wary of the Fallen.

"Nice to meet you Tendo Kichirou-kun…no let me call you Kichi" He turned to see sitting on one of the other sofas was Rias, a cup of tea in her hands as she took a slow sip from it, setting it down on the table before standing up and adding with a smile

"I'm Rias Gremory and I'm a Devil and your master. Why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

Kiba smiled as he spoke "My name is Kiba Yuuto, like you I'm a 2nd year like you…nice to meet you both"

"1st year…Toujou Koneko…Pleased to make your acquaintance" Koneko spoke bowing her head slightly

"Like you know, my name is Himejima Akeno and I'm a 3rd year. I'm also the vice-president of this club. Nice to meet you both" Akeno spoke bowing her head politely towards Kichirou and Akemi.

"From what Akeno told me you know why you were targeted by the fallen" Rias spoke, Kichirou nodding as Akemi sighed and explained

"It was just revenge against me getting to stay on mission with Kichi-kun. Luciana is yandere enough to do such a thing despite the five years that had passed" Rias looked surprised as Kichirou looked embarrassed at the idea as she spoke

"I expected it was to do with his power…not something petty like that" Akemi shrugged her shoulders as she retorted annoyed

"Luciana's petty like that…but if I see her again I'll fix her. Anyway, Kichi-kun's power is already known to the higher ups and he was put on the safe list after my report"

"Well while we're on the topic, Kichi would you please focus on the strongest image you can so we can activate you're Sacred Gears" Rias spoke, Kichirou nodding as he moved over to the side so he would have some space, not having been told or hinted at what to expect as the others watched on as he closed his eyes to focus.

**[Time to rock and roll]** Hermos called out cheerfully as white light started to glow around Kichirou's body as he started to shout in pain, unaware that the pulse of power had been felt over the entire school and whipped up the wind around him. From out his back sprouted a large set of wings made out of light on his back. His hands and forearms were covered in light as well which seemed to be brighter in his right hand as if something else was forming there as well.

When the light faded, Kichirou fell forwards onto his hands and knees, panting as he looked at the long red gloves that covered his arms from the elbows down, a brown gem set on the back of his elbow. In his right hand he held a teal book which had a purple runes down the spine.

On his back the large wings looked like those of a dragon, the insides of which were light blue compared to the backs and bones which was a dark blue almost black colour and had a large yellow jewel set at where they met his back and moved as his breathing calmed.

"Are you alright?" Akemi asked as she moved to crouch down to him as Kichirou nodding slightly as he heard the door of the room open and a stern female voice speak up

"Rias, what is going on in here?"

"Sona…?" Rias asked surprised more at her new servant then her friend and rival showing up so suddenly before noticing Sona's eyes were wide in shock as she looked at the brunette.

"…You've got a servant with three Sacred Gears?" Sona spoke as she watched Akemi help Kichirou back to his feet as he looked over himself, Rias smiling victoriously as she spoke

"Yep…" She headed over to examine Kichirou's Sacred Gears, noticing that Sona was moving to look herself as the brunette heard Hermos speak up

**[Now I guess I should explain what I can do…You see those gloves well they're my power and are called Dragon Arms and they can form into any sort of melee weapon you can think of over your hands]**

**[The book is mine and Its called Necronomicon and allow you to access all sorts of magical attacks] **Timaeus added, drawing Kichirou's attention to the Sacred Gear before Critias spoke up

**[…My power is from the wings on your back…Continuum Shift, they're called and its allows you to manipulate space by creating portals]**

Kichirou glanced behind him to look at the wings surprised as he noticed them flex as if they had there own will and seemed to be making him stand up straighter then he normally did, the dull ache in his body was seeming to grow slowly as he sweatdropped at Rias and Sona's inquisitive eyes over his new additions before he glanced to see Akemi looking oddly at him.

"You're eyes and hair…they're different" She spoke, pulling out a small mirror and lifting it into his eye line to see his normally green eyes was now dominated by bright orange orbs while his brown hair now had multiple streaks of golden yellow in it which was all directed towards his crown.

"How the…?" He spoke to himself, Rias finally noticing the change in his appearance as Hermos spoke mentally

**[I knew I forgot about something…this is just part of having my power so you have a….I guess Hyper Intuition is the best way to explain it, when one of our powers is active]**

**[You should dismiss our powers lest you injure yourself]** Timaeus added, Kichirou agreeing as the trio of Sacred Gears disappeared, taking a big sigh of relief as he noticed his eyes changed back to normal and his streaks disappearing before Rias asked

"You can't keep them active for long then?"

"I could… but it hurts more the longer I keep them active" Kichirou replied as Hermos mentally added

**[Any one on their own would be fine…heck two should be manageable. Three will take a bit of training to strengthen your body to be able to avoid the strain]**

Kichirou nodded before noticing Akemi smirking to him as the two High Class Devils tried to think over what they were, passing ideas back and forth till Kichirou spoke up again

"They're Dragon Arms, Necronomicon and Continuum Shift" Everyone looked curiously at him as Akeno asked curiously

"How do you know that?"

"They told me themselves" Kichirou answered with a smile before noticing the looks from Rias and Sona.

"That's impossible…" Sona started to speak as she stared at him in shock as she continued after noticing Rias' prompting look towards her

"The three Atlantis Dragons are suppose to be in there own host not sharing one and each one was guessed to be at the same level as a Dragon King although given they barely survived to become Sacred Gears"

Kichirou shrank back slightly at seeing Rias looking at him; slack jawed, at realising that her newest servant had three dragons inside of him. A few moments passing before she pulled him into a hug and swung him around as she squealed happily "I knew I was right about you, Kichi"

Kichirou's eyes continued to roll around as Akemi freed him from Rias' grip, Sona observing the brunette while sighing at her childhood friend's antics and at missing the brunette's power, as Kichirou spoke "Thanks Akemi-chan"

"Sorry Kichi…" Rias spoke slightly embarrassed as she looked at the re-orientated boy who was blushing bashfully as Akemi kept her hold on him from behind, pointing a hand accusingly at Rias as she spoke

"You should be he hasn't even activated them before and then you start swinging him around like a rag doll"

After a few minutes of calming down Akemi, Kichirou having promised to make her favourite meal later which had earned the girl a brief jealous look, Sona decided to introduce herself to the new Devil and Akemi.

"I'm Sona Sitri, or Shitori while we're in school, heir of the Sitri Clan and also President of the Student Council" She spoke, Kichirou bowing as he spoke

"Tendo Kichirou...I'm in your care"

"Jurai Akemi, nice to meet you Kaichou" Akemi replied, just giving a brief wave before going back to the cup of tea she was holding as she sat on the sofa next to Kichirou.

Sona mentally questioned why Rias would allow a Fallen Angel into her base, remembering that she acted like the brunette's guardian sometimes and yet she'd teased and flirted with him at others, settling on that they were close that Akemi wouldn't do anything unless it was to protect Kichirou or herself.

Beckoning Rias over as she headed to the door, her crimson haired friend walking with her before asking as they stopped at the door "What is it?"

"How many pieces did he actually take up?" Sona asked, her curiosity at the triple Dragon Sacred Gear wielder's cost brought her to ask. Rias smile growing at seeing her friend's interest in Kichirou as she replied

"Four Pawn pieces, three of which were Mutation Pieces that had high values if what Beelzebub-sama said was right" Sona's mouth dropped open at that, her gaze turning back to the brunette who was quietly sipping a cup of tea as he waited.

"So I wouldn't be able to have recruited him even if I wanted to" Sona spoke dejectedly, pressing her glasses up her nose as she added

"Guess you beat me again, Rias considering Saji only has one Sacred Gear and only took normal pieces"

Sona left soon after saying she would get even next time, Rias laughing at the friendly rivalry between them before heading back to introduce her new servant into the Devil way of life but before she sent him to hand out leaflets or even on contracts she had to see what he could handle which meant one thing…Training.

…

Author's Note

Thanks to DragonXDeliquent as his review gave me the idea for Hermos' and Timaeus' balance breaker which'll show up later on and ShadowUzumaki39, who's review gave me the idea to give Kichirou a version of Hyper Intuition from KHR, although it'll only get use in battle or when an Sacred Gear is active and everyone else who gave there suggestions.

Dragon Arms is based off an idea from a RL friend who suggested a Carnage (from Spiderman) sort of weapon which lead me to adding in Prototype's weapons into it along with a few of my own ideas given that they all run along the same lines.

**Rewrite note:** Due to some help from kroz phantomville I changed the other two so they're now Necronomicon, which has hints of Judgeman from Megaman BN 6, and Continuum Shift, which is based off of the Extra Devil family Abaddon Hole Power

Haven't worked out an idea to be able to include all three Fallen Angels although with making up Luciana I guess I've got a leader for this small troop.

Still haven't fully decided on who gets Rias, although based off reviews its all fair 3 for Issei while Kichirou's got 3.

Also may swap things around given people's suggestions.

**Kichirou Harem: Akemi, Akeno, Xenovia, Serafall, Sona, Rossweisse,**

**Issei Harem: Asia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Kuno, Kiyome Abe**


	3. Chapter 3

"" - Talking

'' - Thought

**[] - Dragon**

[] - Sacred Gear

...

Akemi smiled as she wiped her face with a towel, dressed in her school tracksuit, as she looked at Kichirou who was trying to regain his breathe from where he lay on the ground.

Rias smiled as she walked over to Kichirou, impressed that he'd lasted through the training as she crouched down next to him. Bringing the can of tea out into view as she spoke "Here…You look like you need it Kichi"

"Thanks Buchou…" Kichirou replied embarrassed, accepting it as he sat up before taking a long much needed gulp of the drink.

"You did better then I expected today, Kichi" Rias started, sitting down next to him and noticing that he shuffled away from her as she continued with a slight smile

"…We'll hold off on finding out what your Sacred Gears can do till tomorrow alright" Akemi dropped down to sit on Kichirou's other side as she spoke

"The Dragons can teach him how to use there power better then you" Rias frowned as she looked at the Fallen Angel, moving closer to Kichirou as she replied

"True…but I want to see what my cute servant can do" Kichirou's face darkened as he took another sip of his drink as Akemi spoke thoughtfully

"Well it'll be good chance for him to get use to fighting as well" Kichirou nodded after finishing his drink as Rias remembered something as she spoke

"I should tell you the rules. Rule One: you can't engage in a fight against Fallen Angels or Angels unless its to defend yourself, if it's a Devil and especially a High Class you must bring it to me as you're my servant and thus under my protection. Rule Two: as you're a servant of mine you're expected to obey me no matter what I tell you to do. Rule Three: as Akemi's probably told you before Devils can't go into a church or a shrine as they're territories of Fallen Angels and Angels and it may start a war between the fractions. Rule Four: You're not allowed to reveal that you're a Devil to anyone except our customers and you can't force anyone to make a contract with you and they have to summon us to do that. Also if a customer makes a ridiculous request you're allowed to haggle for something more appropriate. Get all that?"

Kichirou nodded as he took all the information it as he spoke "Yes Buchou…"

"Good, you can head home now and rest up for tomorrow" Rias spoke with a bright smile as she stood up with Kichirou and Akemi, the former nodding before they headed into the Old School Building to collect there things.

"Maybe he can help you stop that…" Rias heard from behind her, turning to see a smiling Akeno as Rias agreeing before becoming curious of what the three Dragons he held could do.

…

Kichirou took a tentative taste of the tomato sauce he was making from scratch, nodding to himself upon judging it was good enough before dumping in the spaghetti and stirring to makes sure it was covered in the sauce. He could practically feel Akemi's eyes on his back as she sat at the table, the silver haired Fallen enjoying the smells that were wafting over to her and giggling at the white apron he was wearing which had been a present and had written on the front 'Kiss the Cook'.

Turning off the heat he did a final stir of the pot he was using before speaking up "Can you get the plates, Akemi-chan?"

"Alright" Akemi spoke, setting the table before Kichirou turned around and dished up the meal of spaghetti and meatballs. Setting the pot into the sink he tidied up some of the utensils before taking off the apron and hanging it up on a hanger near the refrigerator.

"Smells delicious" Akemi spoke with a smile, taking a bite before humming happily as she slouched slightly in her chair, Kichirou chuckling slightly as he sat down opposite her as he asked

"You like then?" Akemi nodded as her mouth was full of spaghetti. Kichirou taking his fork and swirled it to wrap up some of the food before eating, taking his time to taste it before swallowing as he thought

'That's better then last time I made it…guess those little changes was a good thing'

"So what sort of gossip did you hear today? I heard that you were cheating on me with Akeno-sempai" Akemi asked, Kichirou blushing as he replied

"That was what I heard as well…although I think they were complaining more about me joining Buchou's club" Akemi nodded understandingly as she finished her meal before moving to kiss Kichirou on the cheek before speaking

"Delicious Kichi-kun as always...I'm going to take a bath" Watching the silver haired Fallen Angel enter the bathroom, he started to tidy up as he counting, stopping at ten as he heard Akemi call out

"You can join me if you want!" The brunette sighed with a bashful smile as he shook his head, Akemi always tried to get him to bathe with her once a week. He put all the washing up into the sink for Akemi to do later before he deciding to make a start on what homework he had to do.

…

The moment Kichirou's head had hit the pillow he had fallen asleep before opening his eyes and finding himself in what looked to be an empty classroom, the desk he was sitting at was against the window and looking around he found it empty aside from himself.

Standing up he looked around the room he wondered what was going on before a familiar chuckle came from behind him **[Hey Partner]**

"Hermos…?" Kichirou asked, confused as he looked at a young man that was roughly two or three years older then he was with bright red spiked back hair and brown eyes, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white short sleeved shirt.

**[Bingo…] **He spoke with a friendly grin as Kichirou looked confused at him as he spoke

"I thought you were a Dragon"

**[Well I am but I've assumed this form to make it easier to teach you about Dragon Arms inside your head] **Hermos answered before his arms glowed for a second before the red gloves formed onto them, Kichirou following suit and summoning Dragon Arms himself as he waited

**[Well these as I said earlier will change into different melee weapons like so…]** Hermos started, both gloves on his hands seeming to change and shift as if alive before forming into a large pair of claws over his hands, the blades over the fingers looked to be at least four inches long and razor sharp while the armour over the forearms was plate like sloping up to his elbow.

"Wow…" Kichirou spoke, looking down at his own version to try and work out how to change them as Hermos spoke up

**[I can give you a few basic states for them so you can be able to fight with them]**

"Like what…?" Kichirou asked curiously, Hermos' smile growing as the claws shrunk back before scale like gauntlets covered both hands up, the plate like armour on his forearms staying the same.

**[Well Gauntlets, Claws, Blades, a few others once your use to it…Oh and this real nifty trick if you'd just move over slightly]** Kichirou moved out of the way before Hermos' Gauntlets returned to the normal red gloves before he threw his open left hand forwards, the gloved hand extending and doubling in size before grabbing the desk, the large red hand easily pulling the desk towards Hermos before letting go and returning to its original form.

**[That'll probably be useful for you, Kichi, because you can use it to make up for the lack of range]** Hermos spoke, noticing Kichirou looking at his hands in curiosity as he asked

"How can I do that…?"

**[For now just focus on one of the forms I mentioned and it'll activate] **Hermos spoke with a smile as he watched Kichirou focus for a few moments.

[Gauntlets] A monotone voice called from the Sacred Gear, the red gloves bulking up in the same manner that Hermos' version had before, Kichirou flexing his hands before looking up to see Hermos deactivating his own pair as he spoke

**[Well that's it for my training Timaeus and Critias should be here in a few moments to go over there Gears]**

As if the mention of them drew them the door of the room opened to reveal similarly aged to Hermos, pair of young men. The first had teal hair which was in a scruffy mop with purple eyes while the second had wild dark blue hair and narrow yellow eyes.

**[Nice to meet you face to face so to speak]** The teal haired young man, Timaeus, spoke with a calm smile on his face, Critias looking over him appraisingly before huffing

**[Let's get this over with soon]**

**[Don't be like that Critias, Kichi needs to know what we can do given his Dragon Aura's three times stronger from us all being in here]** Hermos spoke up, Kichirou looking confused as Timaeus explained

**[The Dragon Aura is what draws in strong individuals to them and as such ladies are also drawn to Dragons]**

Kichirou blushed at the thought that he would be surrounded by women before Critias spoke up **[I'll run through my power now…Timaeus]**

Continuum Shift sprouted from Critias' back as the familiar dark blue pair of Dragon Wings, Timaeus catching the Nerconomicon from its brief drop into his hands before moving to stand next to Kichirou as Critias spoke

**[Continuum Shift as I said before manipulates space to create portals but these portals have a special purpose]**

Timaeus shot a fireball from his outstretched hand, a black portal appearing before Critias and absorbed the fireball with ease before disappearing as Critias continued his explanation **[They absorb and store magic based attacks and store them to be released later.]**

Critias outstretched his hand towards the blackboard before a black portal formed and the fireball was launched from out of it, exploding against it as Critias added **[You can only hold three magical attacks in there depending on the size and strength and to pick the one you want you just focus on it or the person who used it against you.** **The portals can't be used inside of living beings and anything living that enters one will be destroyed instantly]**

Kichirou looked slightly surprised as Critias added **[They can only be opened within a foot of you and there's an offensive version of it]**

Critias moved his outstretched hand towards the desk that Hermos had perched himself on, the brown eyes young man diving off of it as a ball of black flames shot out and hit the desk which disappeared without any sort of trace left as Critias explained **[Those fireballs transport whatever they hit into a null dimension where they get destroyed]**

**[You know you could've gave me a warning] **Hermos spoke annoyed as he brushed down his clothes, Timeaus sighing as he spoke

**[You don't have to use Continuum Shift on people but the black fireballs work rather well on ranged attacks or weapons that may be tough to handle on your own]**

Kichirou nodded understandingly as he turned to ask Timaeus "What can Necronomicon do, Timaeus?"

Timaeus flicked open the book, stopping upon a page before directing it towards the two arguing Dragons. A sea blue magic circle appeared floating over it before a jet of water shot out and dowsed the two dragons, which both turned to look annoyed at Timaeus

**[Necronomicon, firstly boosts your magical reserves. Secondly it gives you the ability to learn other types of magic from observing them and they are recorded in this. The longer and more times you've seen it the more you understand and can use that magic.**

**Of course there are a few downsides to this; firstly all offensive magic you use will have to be fired from the open pages of the book like I did before. Secondly magic from other races, like Fallen Angels or Youkai magic will take double the magical energy then you would normally need to use with say Demonic or Dragon magic.]**

"Wow…" Kichirou spoke, dismissing Dragon Arms before he summoned Necronomicon himself, flicking through the pages of the magical tome to find it completely empty as Timaeus added

**[The last one you've just discovered as you need to learn at least the basics to have access to any spells but I can help you learn the basics now which is only one of each fire, water, ice, thunder, wind and earth spell]**

"Thanks Timeaus…" Kichirou spoke with a smile, looking through the book again to see a few pages filled in with details of how to use each spell and what they could do.

The rest of his time inside his mind was spent getting use to his Sacred Gears before he slept for the rest of the night.

…

Kichirou took a few moments to stretch his arms out as he stood opposite Koneko who would be sparring against him. Akemi, Rias and the rest of the Occult Research Club were off to the side watching, curious to see how the Atlantis Dragons' Sacred Gears worked.

"Alright, Kichi you don't have to worry about hurting Koneko…she's a lot tougher then she looks" Rias called, Kichirou looking at her unsure before turning his attention to the white haired loli who had assumed a fighting stance a few steps away.

**[Now's a good chance to get use to your Hyper Intuition]** Hermos spoke up Kichirou mentally agreeing as he activated Dragon Arms and within a blink of an eye his eyes and hair had changed to show it was active.

"Gauntlets" Kichirou spoke to himself, the red gloves armouring up as a voice echoed out

[Gauntlets]

Koneko soon charged, throwing a punch towards Kichirou's stomach, the brunette pulling his stomach in and bent forward as he took a step back so the punch looked to have hit its mark before putting his weight on his left leg as he lashed out with a sweeping kick to her side.

Koneko's eyes widened as she block it easily with her forearm, Kichirou throwing a right towards her chest only for her to move back to dodge it before observing Kichirou straighten his stance as his orange eyes seemed to be studying her ready stance before assuming a similar one.

"Interesting…"Kiba spoke as he watched Koneko go on the attack again, Kichirou seeming to read a few of her moves and dodged or tried to counterattack while those he didn't resulted in what would later become bruises.

"That's enough" Rias spoke as Kichirou landed on his backside for what seemed to be the third time, picking himself back up as he rubbed his rump. Dragon Arms returning to its default state as he turned to see Rias approaching

"You did good Kichi, given that it was your first spar" She spoke with a smile as Kichirou's eyes looked over to her, no sense of uncertainty or worry in them and a small smile.

"Thank you…I'm still getting use to following my Intuition" Kichirou replied turning to look at his active Sacred Gear before adding

"The Dragons took to tutoring me last night with what they can do so I can demonstrate if you want?" Rias' smile grew as she spoke

"Go right ahead, Kichi" Kichirou nodded, noting that the others had moved closer to see what he would do as he brought his hands up before him and spoke to himself

"Claws"

[Claws] The gloves armoured into plates which pointed towards his elbows while his fingers lengthened and sharpened into claws like when Hermos showed him, a small smile on Kichirou's face as he noticed that his audience backed away slightly as he explained

"Dragon Arms can change into any sort of melee weapon that I can think of…at the moment I've only got four forms. These Claws, the Gauntlets I used against Koneko-san, a pair of sword like blades and a few others Hermos hasn't told me yet"

[Gauntlets] Echoed out as Dragon Arms changed form again, Rias' eyes wide with interest as she spoke

"So potentially you can develop your own forms to suit whatever fighting style you work with" Kichirou nodded as Rias thought about it as the brunette swapped Dragon Arms for Nerconomicon before he continued

"Necronomicon allows me to learn offensive magic from others just by watching other perform it and the more I've seen it the stronger I can duplicate it myself…I've only got a few basic spells myself"

Rias seemed to take the time to replay what he'd said again before speaking "So you can learn to use any spell anyone used and the more you see it being used the better and easier you can use it?"

"That's the ultimate magical Gear" Akeno spoke with a gasp, realising along with the others that Kichirou would most likely be able to learn the Power of Destruction from Rias if he saw them used enough times along with her own thunder spells.

"Only downsides are if I use magic from another race it'll use up double the magical energy then normal and I have to open the book to attack with a spell" Kichirou added before Akemi spoke up

"Wait…? You can use other races' magic? So I could teach you Fallen Angel magic and you'd be able to use it with double the drain on your magical energy"

"Yeah…Although it would be a lead by example sort of thing" Kichirou replied, scratching the back of his head with his free hand as it was rather reliant on watching others perform there own magic.

Rias nodded to herself, adding it onto a list of things that she'd have to go through with Kichirou seeing as if he learnt her family's power it would only increase his value and strength.

"So what about Continuum Shift?" Akeno asked curiously, Kichirou switching to the dark blue dragon wings as he took a few steps back as he explained

"Continuum Shift allows me to open portals that can absorb magic attacks and store them until I want to fire them out again but I can only open them within about a foot of my position…I can also fire black fireballs that transport whatever they touch into a null dimension where they're destroyed. I can't use the portals inside people but anyone entering a portal will be destroyed by it"

Holding his right out to the side he took a moment to concentrate before a voice spoke up from the yellow gem on his back

[Absorb] A large black circle, which had blue around the edge of it, formed about three inches away from his hand, opening till it was about as wide as he was tall before he clenched his hand into a fist and the portal closed in the matter of seconds.

"Impressive…" Koneko spoke as Kichirou dismissed Continuum Shift, taking a few deep breathes from feeling tired at changing Sacred Gears so soon after each other.

"I guess we'll have to focus on magic with you, Kichi, once you've built up stamina to be able to swap Sacred Gears without tiring" Rias spoke thoughtfully, nodding to herself as she decided to teach her Power of Destruction to him along with asking Akemi to teach him Fallen Angel magic.

"I'll teach him Fallen Angel magic if you want, Buchou" Akemi spoke, turning her gaze to the crimson haired she-devil to notice her surprise before she nodded as she added

"Akeno, I want you to teach Kichi magic as well…although with Nerconomicon he should pick it all up fairly easily"

"Yes Buchou" Akeno spoke with a smile at getting to spend some time alone with the brunette.

"Now I should explain the Evil Piece system..." Rias spoke, pulling a Rook from her pocket as she started to explain

"The Evil Pieces are based on the game of chess with each piece inferring boosts to the person they're used on. Rooks gain incredible strength and defence and are worth five Pawns…Knights gain speed and are worth three Pawns. Bishops have increased magical powers and are also worth three. Queens are an all-rounder and are worth nine Pawns."

Rias pulled a ruby red Pawn piece from out of her skirt pocket holding it out towards Kichirou as she finished her explanation to him "You're a Pawn, Kichi, which suits your Sacred Gears the best and you have one special power that no other piece has, Promotion. It allows you to change yourself into any of the other pieces aside from the King"

Kichirou nodded as understandingly as he spoke up "So I could promote myself into a Bishop and use Nerconomicon or Continuum Shift to better effect or Rook or Knight with Dragon Arms"

"Exactly" Rias spoke as she pulled him into a tight hug, glad that he had picked up on the advantages of Promotion with his Sacred Gears. Akemi and Akeno sharing jealous looks at Rias as Kichirou's face was pressed deeper in between her breasts.

"Buchou, leave my Kichi-kun alone!" Akemi spoke annoyed, moving to free the brunette from Rias' hold only for her to turn away as she replied

"I'm just being affectionate with my cute Kichi"

"You're also suffocating him, Rias" Akeno added, Rias looking embarrassed as she let go of Kichirou who took a few moments to recover his breathe.

A beeping sound drawing everyone's attention as Rias looked at the small PDA device as she spoke "Looks like we've got an order by the Duke to go after a Stray Devil"

"Stray Devil…?" Kichirou asked as he looked around at the others.

...

Author's Notes

This chapter includes more details over what Kichirou's Sacred Gears can do. Dragon Arms' forms I've mentioned here will get upgrades or changes later on as well as a few different forms as I go through this. Necronomicon and Continuum Shift I consider balanced for there abilities given there downsides.

DragonXDelinquent: thanks for your ideas on Balance Breakers currently Timaeus' is being considered as some sort of elemental magical knight dragon armour while Hermos' is making any sort of weapon for Kichirou to use and maybe a draconic suit of armour. Critias' will gain a bit of time manipulation (although like his current power it won't work on living things) and probably your Black Ace idea but draconic.

As for Giest's review about including some of Sona's and Raiser's servants...I have yet to decide on who although Ravel seems most likely.

Thanks for the Harem suggestions and as such here's the tweaked lists for now although I think its more that Kichirou will gain rather then Issei.

**Kichirou Harem: Akemi, Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Sona, Rossweisse, Reynalle, Kalawarner, Mittelt, (Work In Progress)**

**Issei Harem: Asia, Irina**


	4. Chapter 4

"" - Speech

'' - Thought

[] - Sacred Gear

**[] - Dragon**

...

The red magic circle of the Gremory appeared near the entrance of the abandoned warehouse at the docks of a nearby town, only the light of the moon illuminating the figures that left the red circle. Rias was first followed closely by Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Kichirou, who was trailing a few steps behind. Akemi had headed home seeing as the magic circle only worked with devils.

"A Stray Devil is servant devil that have betrayed or killed its master. They follow there own interests and as such create trouble and other Devils get asked to eliminate them to avoid Devils being known in the human world" Rias explained as they stood outside, Kichirou nodding understandingly as Rias continued

"This will be a good chance for you to watch us fight, Kichi"

"Alright Buchou" Kichirou replied as they started to head inside the warehouse, seeing rotting boxes and cobwebs all around as they headed deeper inside as Akeno spoke with a pat on his shoulder and a reassuring smile

"Just stay near Buchou and you'll be fine, Kichi"

As they continued deeper inside the number of cobwebs seemed to grow, ranging from small ones in between boxes to large strands that seemed to reach from the ceiling to the ground.

"Come out here Stray Devil, Hina!" Rias called, scuttling could be heard followed by a very loud and dark cackle before from out of the shadows was a woman with burgundy hair, a bloodied halter top which had a rip down the middle of it and showing that she wasn't wearing a bra. From the waist up she looked like a normal woman but below that was a black arachnid shaped body which stood on eight hairy legs.

Kichirou stared in shock as Rias took the Stray's appearance in her stride "Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserves death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you"

"Kakakaka I will enjoy sucking out your innards from those lovely breasts of yours, little girl" Hina cackled with a sick smile as her eyes looked over the group, Rias laughing to herself as she spoke

"Yuuto, teach her some manners"

"Yes Buchou" Kiba spoke with a nod as he unsheathed the sword he held before dashing forwards dodging as blasts of webbing was shot at him from Hina's front two legs before barely managing to leap back to dodge some more webbing from both front legs and her wrists only for the Knight to land in a patch of webbing and be unable to free himself from it.

"Akeno…" Rias spoke up, the black haired girl nodding as she stepped forward to help Kiba who was trying to free himself from the sticky webbing over the ground. Kichirou hearing Timaeus speak up

**[You should activate my power]** Kichirou quickly understood, if magic was being used he could learn it with the Necronomicon. Activating the teal dragon's power he held the book as he watched Akeno quickly dodge a spray of webbing, unaware that his now orange eyes were sporting a pair of black magical circles themselves which were identical to the pair of black magic circles that had formed on both covers of the magical tome Gear.

Akeno shot out a large fireball from her hands and burnt away most the threads of webbing that were hindering her fellow devil, Kiba using the chance to get in close and try to sever the stray's arms at the shoulders with a pair of swords, Hina jumping back and firing twin blasts of webbing at his legs and arms, trapping him to the floor.

Koneko charged forward, Kichirou curious of what she could do as she dodged blasts of webbing before taking a hit and getting stuck to the wall and unable to move as Akeno tried to free Kiba.

Rias started firing off crimson balls of energy at the incoming blasts of webbing shot towards her and Kichirou. Timaeus speaking up in interest

**[The Power of Destruction...]**

'What do you mean?' Kichirou mentally asked curiously, Timaeus not waiting a single moment to explain to his host

**[Her power is to destroy anything it touches…It's a fairly powerful ability from The Bael Clan of Devils…She must have a relative who is from there]**

Kichirou tilted his head to the side, absentmindedly a stream of webbing missing him by inches before he noticed that Rias was tiring as she countered, taking a deep breath himself before charging forwards as he thought 'I should help…'

He opened Necronomicon with his left hand, his fingers sticking to back cover while his thumb was stuck to the front and the spine rested on his palm, the pages flapping about before stopping on a certain page as a monotone voice called out

[Wind]

"Air Cutter!" Kichirou called, a green magic circle forming parallel to the Sacred Gear as he pointed the open book towards Hina before two large green circular saw-like discs of energy shot out splitting apart the stream of webbing that had been aimed at him before cutting into the Stray's chest in a large cross.

Glancing back he saw Rias and Akeno freeing Kiba and Koneko before being forced to jump back as webbing hit where he'd been standing. The pages of Necronomicon flickered again before stopping as he aimed the book towards Hina, an orange circle appearing from the tome

[Fire]

"Flame" Kichirou called, a baseball sized flame shooting out from the circle and hitting the stray in the face, blinding her as Kiba took the chance to cut off her arms with his swords, Rias and Akeno soon following up with balls of Destruction and bolts of Thunder magic to finish the Stray off.

Kichirou sighed in relief as he closed he teal tome before letting it vanish from his hand, Rias and the others sighing in relief as well before the crimson haired she-devil spoke with a smile

"Good job, everyone…She was a lot tougher then I expected"

…

Reynalle stood in her disguise form in the abandoned church that she looked at Donnaseige and Luciana as the latter spoke sternly "Make sure you kill him, he has a power which is dangerous to Azazel-sama"

"Yes, Luciana-sama" Reynalle spoke with a nod, understanding it was for the best as she headed out to meet with her date and target, Hyodo Issei.

"I'll go make sure she does it…Just make sure the other two do there jobs as well" Luciana spoke, the man nodding as he headed deeper into the church while Luciana headed after Reynalle.

…

Issei felt the buzz of excitement as he headed to the meeting point for his date with Yuuma, his thoughts off on the unusual week at school as he accepted a leaflet from a cute looking brunette girl.

Stuffing the leaflet into his pocket he had to admit that his friends were wrong that Kichirou's shy and nervousness was just an act to get the girls attention as Akemi seemed to be his girlfriend which made him slightly jealous.

He wasn't sure why he felt that he already knew Kichirou from somewhere as well but when he thought about it he couldn't place when or where at the moment.

He quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as he ran through the plan for his date. Being that they would firstly eat at a family restaurant he'd visited before then going around the nearby shopping centre with Yuuma and finishing it off with a stroll into the park near the front of the school.

…

Between school work and training, the rest of the school week had passed by quickly and now Akemi found herself watching Rias and Sona playing chess in the Occult Research Clubroom. Kichirou was currently skating around the city on his inline skates to hand out leaflets to there clients so he could start doing his own contracts when Rias felt he was ready.

"What do you make of Kichi-kun's progress?" Akemi asked curiously, Rias looking over to her as she pondered her own move as well as the question posed to her before she answered

"He's doing better then I expected…although I'm curious why he doesn't live with his parents?"

"Well…they travel around for their business' sake and Kichi-kun didn't like that sort of lifestyle so he got them to let him live here and go to school…In a way I'm the only proper friend he's had before coming here" Akemi spoke with a sad smile at how much she'd helped open up the brunette since she met him.

"So he was privately tutored then…his entrance exams put him near the top of his year" Sona spoke interested as she moved a Knight to put Rias' King in check as the crimson haired girl looked surprised and looked for what moves she could make as Akemi reply

"Yeah…If I remember right he understands what he'll be taught next year as well probably even some of the college level material…They were adamant that he was taught by some of the best" Rias and Sona pondered over it as they continued to play before Sona smiled as she declared

"Checkmate."

The door opened soon after, Kichirou rolling into the room on his skates, pulling the headphones from off his ears before he spoke

"I've finished Buchou…Oh, hi Kaichou" Sona gave him a small smile as she and Rias reset the pieces on the chess board as Kichirou dropped onto the sofa next to Akemi and taking off the clip on inline skates he was wearing as Rias asked

"Handed them all out then?" Kichirou nodded, putting the inline skates into his schoolbag along with his headphones and mp3 player.

"Would you like a game?" Sona asked the brunette who looked curiously back at her along with Rias who thought to herself

'What are you planning Sona?'

"Erm…Alright, I'm never played before but I know the rules" Kichirou spoke, moving to sit down next to Rias and opposite the black haired girl as Akemi chimed in

"Maybe you should let him use his Hyper Intuition as well Kaichou" Rias arched an eyebrow as she looked between Sona and Akemi, wondering how much better he would play with it activate, as the former nodded

"Alright…If you're fine with using it Kichirou-san"

"Erm…I guess if it's fine with you…I don't think its very fair though" Kichirou replied slightly nervously before activating Necronomicon and putting it on his lap, noticing Sona looking at his orange eyes with interest before down at the chessboard and moving her Queen's Pawn forward.

Rias and Akemi watched on with interest as Sona and Kichirou played, moves made, traps made and avoided by both players. The Sitri heir was amazed at how Kichirou seemed to be keeping up with her plans but whether that was him or his Intuition's help she'd have to find out later as she moved a Rook to claim the Queen he'd left out in the open.

Sona's eyes widened as she saw him reach for the Pawn that was one square from being able to promote itself and since she'd taken his Queen on the other side of the board she knew that he'd won. Her King was on her back row, Kichirou's remaining Rook covering the next line and protected by his Bishop while Kichirou's King was stood near the middle of the board flanked by her Bishop who was protected by a Knight and Pawn.

"Check…mate" Kichirou spoke in a calm tone as he looked up tentatively, his eyes returning back to green as his Sacred Gear disappeared.

"Wow…" Rias spoke, looking over the board to check before her eyes narrowed at seeing Sona's smile and slightly pink cheeks as she spoke

"That was a good game. Next time, I'll have to see how you do without that Intuition…Anyway I have some paper work to finish so I'll see you Rias, Kichirou-kun, Akemi-san" With that Sona left, giving Kichirou a small wave which Rias looked annoyed at as she moved closer to Kichirou and taking his arm possessively.

"I can't believe she tested you" Rias spoke annoyed, Kichirou giving her an asking look as she continued

"Sona values intellect over brawn…I dare say that if she had the pieces and knew about your abilities she'd have jumped at the chance to get you as a servant" Kichirou turned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, not sure what that meant for him now.

The magic circle in the room shone red before Akeno appeared from it with a smile, approaching Rias as she spoke "Seems everything is going like you expected, Buchou"

"Good, if the rest goes as expected we'll have a new member come tomorrow" Rias spoke with a smile, Kichirou looking at her confused as Akemi asked

"It's Hyodo-san right? I sensed that the girlfriend was a Fallen…" Kichirou looked curiously between the two as Rias nodded as she replied

"Yes, he has something interesting that I've got a feeling would be good for our group"

…

Issei and Yuuma walked into the park, the setting sun basking there surroundings in orange light as Yuuma walked slightly ahead of her date. Inside she didn't think that Issei was a threat to them, the boy not anything special in her eyes.

Turning around to face Issei, she gave him a friendly smile, hiding the fact that she saw Luciana walking up behind him. Her thoughts warred inside her as she spoke "Ise-kun…Would you do something for me?"

His face brightened in response, unaware that Luciana had stopped her move to do what her subordinate hadn't yet, a few thoughts running through Issei's mind as he asked "What is it Yuuma-chan?"

Yuuma gulped before taking a calming breathe as she thought 'If I don't do this I'll only get into trouble with Luciana-sama'

"Will you die for me?" She spoke, spreading her black feathered wings as Issei stared in confusion before shock took over as he stared at her.

"Do it! Do it now!" Luciana shrieked out, Issei turning to regard the blue haired young woman and unable to see the few sparks that came from Yuuma's right hand before a light spear formed, rearing back to throw it as she noticed Luciana's dark smile as it pierced Issei's back.

"You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge then hate God who put the Sacred Gear inside you" Luciana smirked as Issei dropped to his knees before falling forwards. The two Fallen Angels quickly leaving and missing the glow of the red magical circle that appeared near Issei.

…

The next day at school, students were in chaos over what they were seeing, that being Rias Gremory, one of the school's top idols, holding onto the arm of Hyodo Issei, one of the perverted trio and despised boys of the school.

Akemi giggled as she and Kichirou watched the pair step onto the school grounds, the commotion from the other students was mostly expected by the silver haired girl while Kichirou was surprised at how many threats and death glares were being directed to the new club member.

"Morning Kichi-kun, Akemi-chan" Akeno spoke up as she stepped up to the brunette's other side who gave her a smile as he spoke

"Good Morning Akeno-sempai"

"Hyodo-kun seems to be enjoying himself" Akeno giggled as she started to walk towards the pair, Kichirou pondering something which Akemi noticed as she decided to ask

"What's wrong, Kichi-kun?"

"Sorry, Hyodo-san reminds me of someone" Kichirou replied before following after Akeno and Akemi, Rias saying a few words to Issei before turning to them.

"Morning Buchou" Akeno, Kichirou and Akemi greeted Rias as she stepped away from Issei with a smile as she spoke

"Morning Akeno, Kichi, Akemi" The quartet headed off to somewhere quiet before continuing there conversation while Issei was attacked by his two friends and questioned.

"How did he take to waking up next to you?" Akeno asked, Rias giggling as she answered

"Surprised…Although I would've much preferred Kichi instead, if you're right about being him cuddly" Kichi blushed and spluttered as Rias smiled at him before finding Akemi wrapping her arms around him possessively as she retorted

"No way am I letting you near my Kichi-kun. I took the time to get him that cuddly not so that he'd be shared"

"Akemi-chan" Kichirou shouted embarrassed, Rias and Akeno looked jealous as the former spoke annoyed as she hugged onto his arm

"He's my cute servant so I can do what I like with him"

"Buchou, don't say something like that out here!" Kichirou whined, practically feeling his face ready to burst as he continued

"W-What if someone heard you?"

"Don't worry about that…Anyway Kichi, I'd like you to bring Hyodo-kun to the clubroom afterwards so we can get him settled in" Rias spoke with a smile, Kichirou nodding in understanding, his fact returning to its natural colour as he spoke

"Right Buchou"

…

Issei sighed as he took his seat. Motohama and Matsuda were giving him the cold shoulder since he'd turned up with Rias. He'd tried to joke with them about having seen one of the top idols' breasts which had only made it worse but then neither of them tried to use Yuuma against him or not remember his girlfriend turned attacker.

'At least I'll get to spend time with Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai' He thought with a smirk as he watched Kichirou enter the room, chatting with Katase about how there weekend had been, the brunette quickly glancing to him before continuing his conversation.

'I guess Tendo knows what Rias-sempai was on about this morning' He thought still confused as the teacher walked in to start classes.

…

Kichirou sighed in relief as the day's classes ended; Hermos was being too quiet for his liking, Timaeus seemed to be more interested in school and Critias tended to keep to himself anyway unless he wanted to point out a mistake in anything he did.

**[Sorry just checking on my old sensei]** Hermos spoke up, Kichirou confused as he packed his things away into his bag as he mentally asked

'Who…?Why would you have a Sensei?'

**[Don't worry about it…He's still asleep]** Timaeus spoke up as Kichirou slung his bag onto his back before heading over to Issei's desk.

"H-Hyodo-san…Gremory-sempai asked me to bring you to the clubroom" Kichirou spoke, girls around the room complaining about him being corrupted by the perverted trio as he waited for Issei's reply.

'Did he just call me Hyodo-san' Issei thought as he looked at the shy and nervous Kichirou who was trying to ignore the comments from the weird girls. Something sparking in the back of his mind that was familiar as he nodded and spoke slightly shocked as everyone called him Ise whether they new him or not.

"Alright"

Issei followed Kichirou out of the classroom, the former deciding to speak up "You can just call me Ise, Kichirou-san"

"Ise…" Kichirou spoke something familiar about it before he added

"You can call me Kichi then, Ise-san"

"Kichi….Wait I remember we met when we were kids…Hero Play in kindergarten" Issei spoke surprised at the sudden flash of memory.

Kichirou pondered for a few moments before his eyes widened in surprise "Oh…wow, I remember now…"

"So…" Issei started, not sure how to continue the conversation between two people who had only been friends at kindergarten, as they entered the old school building and Kichirou lead him up to the second floor before speaking

"Buchou's here…" Knocking on the door a few times, Issei wondered if there was something not meant to be seen on the other side as the shorter brunette called out

"Buchou, I've bought him!" Rias' response for them to enter soon followed and Kichirou opened the door and led Issei in.

Kiba and Koneko was sitting on one sofa while Akemi was sitting on another, the sound of running water drawing both entrants to the shower curtain in the corner of the room as Kichirou spoke up to the others, his cheeks slightly red in surprise and the errant thought that ran through his mind.

"This is Hyodo Issei-san"

"Hello Issei-kun" Kiba replied with a carefree smile, Koneko bowing her head as Akemi spoke up

"Hey Issei-san"

"Ah, nice to meet you all" Issei replied with a bow of his head, Kichirou moving to sit down next to Akemi who pulled out Kichirou's bento box from his bag as she spoke

"Come on Kichi-kun you still have some of lunch to finish off earlier"

"Akemi-ch…!" Kichirou whined slightly before she pushed the chopsticks, which were now holding a piece of sushi, past his lips and forcing him to eat it. Kiba chuckled quietly at the scene, wishing he could have someone like that himself, as Akeno's voice spoke up from behind the curtain

"Here, take this, Buchou."

Issei was still surprised at the idea of a shower being in the clubroom, staring at it as his cheeks darkened at what had happened that morning for him as Rias replied "Thank you, Akeno."

"…What a perverted face." Koneko stated between bites of youkan, Issei looking confused at the first year, not thinking that he had been looking like that himself as he spared a glance to Kichirou who had given in and was feeding himself the rest of the larger then normal lunch he had, apparently to help him get use to his more active life now.

The shifting of the curtain turned Issei's attention back to it as Rias stepped out in her uniform, her wet hair making her seem more attractive as she smiled at Issei before speaking "I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place. So I took a shower now."

Akeno then stepped out from behind the crimson haired girl, smiling politely as she introduced herself "Oh my, how do you do? My name is Himejima Akeno, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Oh… My name is Hyodo Issei, nice to meet you too" Issei replied nervously, Rias looking around the room to check everyone was there before speaking to him

"…Looks like everyone is here, Hyodo Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise. We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you as a Devil" Issei stared in shock as Rias' devil wings popped from out of her back, looking around to see them also behind the others aside from Akemi who had her Fallen Angel wings out.

Issei started to point towards Akemi, his mouth opening and closing without words as Kichirou spoke up to try and calm him "Relax Ise, Akemi-chan's on our side"

"Yes, Akemi isn't going to attack you Ise" Rias added as Akemi smiled friendly to him.

…

Author's Note

Another chapter done and I've got Issei in the story, he'll be less perverted then in the canon and I'll probably change his dress break into explosive magic which'll probably make pretty much the same result ^^;.

With Dragon Arms it'll start forming into stuff from other animes/games like the Shell Bullet from S-CRY-ed and BFS from Generator Rex once it hits Second Liberation which I'll probably have happen during the church fight so for now it'll use a few basic forms. The upgrades for his other two Sacred gears will happen between then and the Rating Game.

With Raiser's servants I think Kichirou'll have to deal with a fair few fantasies from them during the fight and have Sona's group watch the game with the Fallen Angels.

Not sure if I'm going to bother with familiars for Kichirou seeing as he'll have his hands full already although am tempted to do something like RoxasHyuuga's Cosmic Sekiryuutei in that regards. Also I'm planning to add some stuff in before the Excalibur Arc involving Kichirou's parents causing some trouble for him *cough* engagement *cough* which ought to be fun to see the girls' reactions to it.

**Kichirou Harem: Akemi, Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Sona, Rossweisse, Reynalle, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Tsubaki Shinra, Most of Raiser's peerage (Work In Progress)**

**Issei Harem: Asia, Irina**

Anyway I hope you enjoy this and all reviews are welcome. (Oh, and I'll try and speed updates up but seeing as I'm going to be starting training for work in a fortnight I may have a little trouble on that front)


	5. Chapter 5

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

**[] - Dragon**

[] - Sacred Gear

...

Once they had managed to calm Issei down, Rias took to explaining about the three fractions to her new servant. The conversation turning dark at the mention of Issei's attacker

"Amano Yuuma…That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?" Rias spoke

"I don't want to talk about it in this atmosphere" Issei replied, anger in his voice as Akemi spoke, pulling a picture out from her pocket to show him

"Did you see her before you were attacked?" Issei looked at the picture of Luciana, his eyes narrowing as he nodded

"So Luciana was in charge of the attack then" Rias spoke, Akemi nodding as Kichirou spoke

"She must have been worried that your power, Ise, was dangerous to them…"

"My power…?" Issei asked confused as he looked at Kichirou before Rias answered

"Your Sacred Gear…Luciana and Amano Yuuma are both Fallen Angels"

"The reason why your life was aimed for by her, is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. Since the response was weak, she had to take her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed the Sacred Gear." Akeno explained, Issei remembering what Luciana had said before about it as Rias answered his unasked question

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of Sacred Gears. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who have a Sacred Gear within their body. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear within their body." Kiba continued on as Issei took in the information before Rias added

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to the Devils and Fallen Angels like those Kichi has. Anyway Ise, raise your hand high."

Issei looked over to Kichirou as he asked "You've got one?"

"Erm…Actually three" Kichirou replied embarrassed as Issei stared at him in shock before being brought out of it by Rias urging him

"Do it quickly" Issei raised his left arm as Rias continued to walk him through activating his Sacred Gear.

"Close your eyes and imagine the thing that you think is the strongest."

"Strongest being? Ummm, Son Goku from Dragon Ball?" Issei spoke up to himself, his cheeks reddening at hearing Kichirou chuckle quietly at realising what move he would be doing as Rias spoke

"Then imagine that person. Now imagine him in a particular pose where he looks the strongest." Issei nodded to himself as he imagined the Kamehameha pose in his mind as Rias continued

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up and now mimic the pose of that person. You have to copy it properly, and you cannot hold back." Issei looked embarrassed as he stood up and couldn't believe that he had to do this to activate his Sacred Gear.

"Hurry and do it." Rias urged again, Issei still looking in surprise before starting to slip into the stance he needed, his open hands together and pushed in front of his chest, finishing the pose as he yelled out

"Kamehameha!"

"Now, open your eyes. Since this place is filled with magic powers, the Sacred Gear will appear more easily." Rias spoke, a flash of light soon filling the room as Issei's left arm started to glow before a red gauntlet covered his hand, a green gem engraved into the back of his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Issei shouted surprised as he looked over his Sacred Gear as Rias explained

"That's a Sacred Gear, and it is yours. Once it appears, you could use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

"What can it do?" Issei asked, Rias thinking for a moment before turning at the voice that came from Kichirou's hand

**[I guess I should do the introduction…seeing as he was my Sensei and is asleep at the moment… Everyone meet the Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig]** Hermos spoke, Issei looking shocked at the disembodied voice as the others seemed to look shocked as Rias spoke surprised as she looked at the Twice Critical base state that was on Issei's arm.

"One of the 13 Longinus…The Boosted Gear" Issei looked confused at the red gauntlet on his arm.

'What do you mean he was your Sensei?' Kichirou mentally asked, finding it confusing that Hermos spoke about having a Sensei

**[Well…we were never born as Dragons…We got cursed by a dark power known as the Orichalcos]** Critias answered

**[It was more luck that we managed to get our own teachers who would teach us about our Dragon bodies before we returned to fight the Orichalcos]** Timaeus added as Rias started to explain what the Boosted Gear could do to Issei

"The Boosted Gear is a mid-tier Longinus"

'So who taught you, Timaeus and Critias?' Kichirou finding himself curious about the dragons that he would work with.

**[Albion]** Critias answered

**[Tannin]** Timaeus spoke up, Issei trying to take in the fact he had a legendary weapon on his arm as Hermos spoke up

**[We'll explain the rest tonight, Kichi]** Kichi nodded understandingly before looking up as Rias spoke happily

"I can't believe that I've got the power of four dragons on my side" Issei looked confused at Rias as he asked

"Four? But if that voice from Kichi was a Dragon and I've got one in here where are the other two?" Rias smiled as she looked over to Kichirou, Issei arching an eyebrow as Kichirou scratched the back of his head as he spoke

"Well I have three Dragons inside me…"

"S-Seriously…" Issei asked shocked as he stared at Kichirou, who nodded sheepishly.

…

A few days had passed and Issei had settled into club activities, Rias getting both Kichirou and Issei training so they could defend themselves should they be attacked by a Fallen Angel.

Currently they were sitting in the clubroom, Kiba and Koneko wasn't there as he had left for a contract. Kichirou, Akemi and Issei were working on there homework while Akeno and Rias drank tea quietly.

"Buchou…seems someone wants to make a contract with Yuuto-kun" Akeno spoke as the magic circle in the room glowed bright red.

"Looks like you'll have to go instead. Kichi" Kichirou looking surprised as Rias nodded to him with a smile as she continued

"Alright, Kichi this'll be your first contract so try your best. Akeno make sure the circle will send him to the right place." Akeno nodded with a smile as she moved to the circle, Kichirou following her as Rias turned to explain to Issei what sort of roles he would have to do when she judged him ready.

…

When the light faded, Kichirou opened his eyes to see he was standing in some sort of large room. Over on one wall was a large white sheet with several spot lights set up, making the brunette think he was in some sort of photo shoot with the digital camera that was set up on a tripod and the clothing rack that was outside of a small room which had a curtain over the doorway, making him think it was a changing room or something.

His eyes finally settled on the person who'd summoned him, a bleach blonde haired young woman dressed in a pair of black pants and a white sleeveless blouse, her eyes seemed to be ecstatic at seeing him if not a little hungry.

"Well I was expecting Yuuto-kun but you'll do fine" She spoke with a smile, Kichirou gulping silently before speaking

"Good Evening…I'm Kichirou…Yuuto-san is busy with another client… this is my first contract so…."

"I'm Ritsuko… and I'd like you to help me with my photo shoot by modelling some of the outfits I've made" She spoke, watching as Kichirou pulled out the device so he could insert the wish into it before nodding as he spoke

"A-Alright" Ritsuko's grin grew as she took the first outfit from the clothes rack and handed it towards him, Kichirou accepting it as he looked over them for a moment embarrassed before he headed into the changing room to put them on. A few minutes afterwards, Kichirou stepped out from behind the curtain, red faced at his own embarrassment at what he was dressed in.

He was wearing the outfit she'd made which consisted of blue shorts which just about reached his knees and seemed very snug on him, a long sleeved white shirt which had a red ribbon tied in a large bow on his collar, a see through headband sat on his head which had a pair of red furred cat ears which seemed to move on there own accord thanks to the electronics inside them. There was also a long cat tail coming from out of the back of the shorts which like the ears had electronics in it to allow it free movement. On his feet were white socks that reached his knees and black formal shoes and red fur covered paw like gloves were on his hands.

"R-Ritsuko-san…." Kichirou spoke drawing the young woman's attention back as she quickly wiping away the warm red liquid that was on her top lip before going to fetch her camera so they could start.

…

Kichirou shuddered as he stepped out of the magic circle in the clubroom, he'd realised after the second outfit that Ritsuko had a thing for cat boys seeing as most of the embarrassing outfits had ears and tails attached to them. What further crept him out was that she'd let him keep a pair of cat ears and a tail, both had brown fur on which was close enough to his own hair colour, which he was currently wearing as his own uniform had been an outfit that caught her interest.

Looking up he was glad no one else was there aside from Koneko, who was staring at him surprised and pink on her cheeks, and Rias who seemed amused at his current appearance, his own red cheeks darkened as he moved to remove the headband and pull the cat tail from his slacks as Rias asked "How did it go Kichi?"

"Embarrassing and weird…" Kichirou spoke with a grimace, another shudder running down his back as he put the gifts from Ritsuko into his school bag. He expected when he got home and Akemi found out what he had to do he'd be in for too many cat based jokes and teases, not that he had anything against cats. Rias giggled at the fact that the young woman had sent a copy of the photos with the feedback sheet as an extra payment for the contract.

"Well, you got good feedback from the client and not all of your contracts will be like that…maybe we can find a type of contract that you'll be comfortable doing. Anyway you can head home now so I'll see you tomorrow" Rias spoke,

"Right…Bye Buchou, Koneko-san" Kichirou spoke, clipping on his inline skates to his shoes before slinging his school bag onto his back and leaving, Rias turning to see Koneko turn back to her plate of youkan, her cheeks still pink as the redhead asked

"What did you think, Koneko?" The white haired girl's cheeks darkening slightly were all Rias needed to see to know what the first year thought about it.

…

When Kichirou fell to sleep that night he found himself in what looked to be a Greek temple which looked to be still new, a statue of a helmet wearing woman who was holding a spear in one hand and a large shield in the other.

**[Welcome to Atlantis…well one of the temples]** Hermos spoke, drawing Kichirou's attention to a marble slab that seemed to be acting as a shelf.

"Atlantis…? As in…" Kichirou asked confused

**[The very same city that was lost to the ocean]** Critias spoke up, leaning against the doorway of the temple with his arms crossed.

**[I guess we should start from the beginning…We were three Knights of Atlantis, humans like you were]** Timaeus spoke from where he sat at the foot of the statue, Kichirou looking surprised as Hermos continued on

**[Our city was advanced then most of the world and we lived peacefully until a dark green stone was brought out of the waters around us. At first the King thought the stones, which were named Orichalcos, were a godsend and allowed us to power some of city with there mystical energy]**

**[That was until one particular stone of it got into the hands of Prince Dartz]** Critias grumbled, Timaeus and Hermos looking down sadly as he continued

**[Dartz's heart was lost to greed and lust for power, the stone almost feeding his dark thoughts to the point that he overthrew and forced out his father and his younger sister. We moved to protect our King and stop Dartz but…]**

**[The power of the Orichalcos allowed him to curse us to become Dragons...]** Hermos piped in.

**[After that we managed to find our Senseis and got them to teach us about our new founded dragonic powers and returned to overthrow Dartz and his dark army of corrupt individuals which we barely won]** Timaeus added.

"How did you end up as Sacred Gears then…?" Kichirou asked, looking at the trio from where he'd sat down at the foot of the statue, the three dragons standing before him with reminiscent looks before Hermos smiled as he answered

**[We were left badly injured and near death when a Goddess descended and explained that another threat may appear in the future and that our powers would be needed again. We understood there was nothing we could do at that time…Atlantis was crumbling around us and sinking into the ocean with every passing second and so we agreed to become Sacred Gears]**

**[Since then we've had very few hosts who could activate our power and even fewer that had triggered it]** Timaeus spoke before fixing his gaze onto Kichirou as he added

**[…And then there is you…a technically impossibility of a host to all three of us]**

"I get the feeling I'll be hearing a lot more about that in the future" Kichirou replied with a sigh as the three dragons chuckled, well Hermos and Timaeus chuckled while Critias smirked.

**[Go rest, Kichirou your training with Gremory-hime will be draining tomorrow]** Timaeus spoke and with that Kichirou disappeared from the dreamscape, leaving the three dragons to talk as Critias decided to ask

**[Why did you not inform him of the Orichalcos surviving?]**

**[Well…I didn't say it was destroyed did I?]** Hermos answered, Critias shaking his head as Timaeus added

**[Once he's adapted more to our power we'll tell him…it is a big task to put on one individual]**

…

Kichirou was still thinking over the trio of dragons past as he walked to school with Issei, who turned out to only live about a block away, and Akemi.

"How'd you cope with yesterday's activities?" Akemi asked, Issei groaning slightly as he rubbed his shoulders, Kichirou smiling slightly, before speaking

"Tough, how did you cope with your contract Kichi?" Akemi giggled on Kichirou's other side before he spoke

"I had to deal with a crazy cat lady" Kichirou shuddered again at the mere thought about the previous evening before Akemi spoke up

"You shouldn't say that about her ~nyaa…especially after she gave you a good gift" Kichirou's face turned red as she gave him a teasing smile, Issei looking curiously between them as he asked

"What was it?"

"Cat ears and a tail" Kichirou mumbled loud enough for the taller brunette to hear, Issei looking surprised at Kichirou as Akemi pulled him into a hug as she spoke

"Don't be like that Kichi-kun you looked cuter in them then before"

"They're embarrassing though…" Kichirou groaned as they stepped onto the school grounds, Issei noticing that Matsuda and Motohama was charging towards him as he spoke

"I'll see you later Ise…"

"Alright, Kichi how about you spend lunch with me and these two clowns" Issei spoke, Kichi taking a moment to thing before nodding

"Alright…"

"Do you want me to be there?" Akemi asked as she and Kichirou headed inside, the latter shaking his head as he spoke

"No…Don't want those two to just… ogle you the entire time" Akemi blushed slightly as she smiled, pecking his cheek before speaking with a teasing tone

"Aww…You know you don't have to protect me" Kichirou blushed as he looked away embarrassed as they headed into the main building.

…

"I'm sorry about those two…" Issei spoke as he ran next to Kichirou as they both continued to train under the watchful eyes of Rias.

Lunch had been a disaster as his two perverted friends had tried to find out how far Kichirou had got with Akemi. Issei had managed to get them to change the subject but Kichirou refused to speak to the perverted duo for the rest of it.

"I don't see why you hang out with those two…" Kichirou spoke annoyed slightly out of breathe as he completed his 500th lap of the gym hall, Issei was panting harder next to him but still seemed to be coping.

"What's it like with three dragons rummaging around your head" Issei asked, Kichirou shrugging as he replied

"It's alright…They don't really talk much unless it's important or teaching me my Sacred Gears' abilities"

"Right now let move onto the dashes" Rias called out, drawing there attention back to there training as they moved onto the next task for there training.

…

"Good bye Okaa-sama" Rias spoke before the communication circle before her disappeared, sighing as Akeno set down a cup of tea onto the desk her master was sat at.

"Thank you Akeno…Okaa-sama wants to meet Kichi" Rias spoke before sipping the hot drink, glad that Kichirou was out on a contract and hadn't heard how interested her mother had been finding out that he was capable of learning the Power of Destruction and that he held the three Atlantis Dragons.

"It's a good thing we're still training him then and Ise-kun" Akeno spoke with a giggle reminding Rias of how much she had to do with the Boosted Gear wielder. She'd sent Issei onto his first contract earlier only to find out that he couldn't use a magic circle, which had been disappointing but that was something she could work on.

…

Kichirou sneezed as he sat in the lap of the young woman who was his client, wondering how he got into this situation to begin with. The young woman had wanted him to act like a little brother to her, which he found odd as from what he'd found out she was an only child, and so he was being used almost like a cuddly toy as he was hugged from behind by the brown haired young woman who was watching some sort of soap drama on the television.

"Are you alright, Nii-kun" She asked, Kichirou nodding as he replied nervously

"Y-Yeah, O-Onee-san"

'First I had to do a costume photo shoot for a woman who's has a thing for cats and now I'm acting as a younger brother to a young woman who's an only child…I bet Ise doesn't have to do weird sort of stuff on his contract' Kichirou thought to himself, noticing that his client was resting her head on top of his as he tried to pay attention to whatever was happening in the soap.

…

Issei sneezed as he stood in front of his second client, blinking to make sure what he was seeing was right. Before him was a giant of a man dressed in a gothic-lolita outfit and is wearing cat ears.

'What the hell…?' He thought to himself before deciding to speak timidly

"U-Umm…a Devil…did you summon a Devil from the Gremory group…?" Something changed in the atmosphere and Issei changed his stance to protect himself before the client spoke

"That's right -nyou. I called Devil-san because I want to make a wish–nyou." Issei looked confused as the man added

"I want you to make Mil-tan a Mahou Shoujo –nyou."

"Please teleport to another world then." Issei replied instantly, knowing that it was impossible for him to fulfil that wish.

"I already tried that –nyou." Mil-tan replied, Issei's eyes widening in shock as he spoke

"You actually tried it!?"

"But it was impossible -nyou. There was no-one who would give Mil-tan magical powers –nyou."

"Well, you can say that this situation is kind of _magical_…" Issei replied in a roundabout way, not sure what he could really do in this situation as Mil-tan spoke

"The only option left is to ask my arch-enemy, Devil-san -nyou." Issei stayed silent, realising that he was already considered the enemy before Mil-tan regained his attention.

"Devil-san~!" Mil-tan's voice shook the whole room as he continued

"Please give Mil-tan a fantasy-like powers -nyoooooou!"

"Don't worry; you look fantasy-like enough! I'm the one who feels like crying!" Issei replied, tears starting to fall he was wondered why he was getting weirdoes for clients as he added

"Mil-tan! Mil-tan, calm down! I will listen to what you have to say!" Mil-tan put on a big smile after he wipes his tears before speaking

"Then let's watch "Mahou Shoujo Milky Spiral 7 Alternative" together–nyou. The story about the magic starts from there –nyou."

...

Author's Note

Well managed to get up to the point where I can introduce Asia next chapter.

I'm planning to give Kichirou two familiars like in RoxasHyuuga's Cosmic Sekiryutei story but its currently between Brioche and Yukikaze from Dog Days and Kisara/Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon although I'm still open to suggestions. **I've tried my hand at making a poll for this which is on my profile page. **

Thinking I may let Issei get his own familiar as well although what I'm not sure yet.

**Kichirou Harem: Akemi, Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Sona, Rossweisse, Reynalle, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Tsubaki Shinra, Ravel, Shuriya, Marion, Siris, Xuelan, the catgirl twins[there names escape me at the moment] (Work In Progress)**

**Issei Harem: Asia, Irina**

Anyway hope you enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

"" - Speech

'' - Thought

**[] - Dragon**

[] - Sacred Gear

...

"What's wrong Buchou?" Kichirou asked, noticing that she seemed to be nervous as she sat next to him in the clubroom. Koneko and Kiba were out on contracts, Akeno was out on a small errand for Rias and Issei had headed home with his friends, Akemi was currently making some tea for whoever there guest would be.

Rias gave Kichirou a nervous smile, hoping that her mother wouldn't be too forward with him, ever since she'd told her mother that he could learn the Power of Destruction she'd become eager to teach him how to use it. She had a feeling that she knew why her mother wanted to do that but couldn't be sure of it at the moment.

'Okaa-sama never did like _him_' Rias thought to herself, not noticing that Kichirou's face was red from her staring at him or that his attempts to break her from it hadn't worked.

"Now Rias it's not nice to stare…even if he is cute" A familiar female voice spoke up, Rias blushing as she turned to see her mother standing in front of them with a smile on her face.

"Okaa-sama!" Rias spoke embarrassed, Venelana giggling as she noticed Kichirou's confused and embarrassed expression as he looked to Rias and asked

"Okaa-sama…?"

"Oh…Devils can use there magic to take the appearance of any age and Okaa-sama chose to stay at the same age as myself" Rias explained, noticing something in her mother's eyes as she looked over Kichirou while taking a seat on the sofa opposite them.

"Tendo Kichirou-kun, it's nice to meet you especially after what Rias has told me about you" Venelana spoke with a caring smile, Kichirou smiling embarrassed as he bowed from where he sat and spoke nervously

"It's nice to meet you…Gremory-sama"

"You can call me Venelana, Kichi-kun, or Okaa-sama…" The burgundy haired young woman spoke with a smile, Rias blushing with Kichirou as the latter shook his head as he stammered back

"I-I c-couldn't it wouldn't be pr-proper…" Venelana was about to reply it was fine before her attention was grabbed.

"Here's the tea, Buchou" Akemi spoke, her smile growing at seeing Kichirou's blush darkening as she set the tray onto the coffee table, brushing her hands down the apron of the maid uniform she was now wearing.

"Akemi-chan, why are you wearing that?" Kichirou spoke embarrassed, Venelana looking slightly wary as Akemi giggled with Rias before giving a twirl and spoke teasingly

"I have to set the right impression Kichi-sama"

"Who is this, Rias?" Venelana asked, glancing over Akemi who was taking a seat on Kichirou's other side as Rias explained

"Akemi…She's Kichi's friend and offered to teach him how to use Fallen Magic"

After Akemi and Kichirou explained about how they met, Venelana smiled knowing that the Fallen Angel wasn't going to hurt anyone unless Kichirou was in trouble.

"Well if you would excuse us, Akemi…I would like to teach Kichi-kun some of the basics" Venelana spoke, standing from where she sat the silver haired Fallen Angel nodding with a smile before leaving the room.

"Rias you don't have to stay…this is already stuff I've taught you when you were younger" Venelana continued, Rias shaking her head as she replied

"I'd like to see how Kichi does, Okaa-sama" The two she-devils smiled as for the next two hours, they took Kichirou through the basics of there family's power, finding that he was able to form a soccer ball sized amount of it by the end of it and even being able to solidify it to make it more durable.

Rias smiled to her mother as Kichirou left to get something to eat, slightly tired from the lesson as Venelana spoke happily "He's a nice boy, I can see why you like him…he's the complete opposite and only want strength to protect those around him"

"If only his confidence from his Hyper Intuition was seen all the time" Rias spoke noticing Venelana shaking her head slightly as she replied

"Well I best head home now…I'll try and speak with your father about that…but don't expect anything to happen"

"Thanks Okaa-sama" Rias replied with a smile before Venelana disappeared in the red glow of the magic circle.

…

Issei sighed as he was heading home finding himself recalling Rias' weird expression from before because he couldn't make a contract twice in a row but was receiving great feedback from them. He wondered how Kichirou managed it with the weird clients he'd had but then realised that the tri-dragon wielder hadn't had too unusual requests. He was broken from his thoughts upon hearing a voice from behind him "Hawaa!"

Turning around, Issei found himself looking at a Sister who was face down on the ground with her arms spread open, making him think she'd fell on her face.

"Ummm...are you okay?" Issei asked as he moved to offer his hand to her.

"Awwww. Why do I keep on tripping over...? Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much." From her voice and appearance, Issei guessed that she was about his age as he grabbed her hand and helped her to stand before the wind took her veil off to reveal her blonde hair which fell down to her shoulders as his gaze was drawn to her face and her beautiful pair of green eyes.

"Umm, what happened...?" The Sister asked, looking directly into Issei's face with a worried expression.

"Oh…sorry. Ummm..." Issei started, not finding the right words to say to the blonde beauty before his eyes noticed the travelling bag she had with, going to pick up her veil which had fell nearby, handing it back to her as he asked

"Umm, travelling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the church in this town. You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She replied as she bowed her head as she continued

"I was troubled since I got here. Ummm I can't speak Japanese that well... I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying..." She held her hand together in front of her chest and looked really sad, Issei remembering that Rias had explained that Devils could understand any other language and would reply in the language that whoever they were talking to was most familiar with.

"I think I know where the church is." Issei spoke, pondering on how dead and abandoned the church looked that it surprised him that it was in use.

"You do! Thank you! This is all thanks to God!" She spoke with a smile as tears flowed from her eyes, Issei wincing slightly from the mention of God.

'She is really cute' Issei thought before his gaze lowered to the rosary on her chest and the extremely negative reaction he was getting from it and being reminded that he had to stay away from churches as he lead the way for her.

On there way to the church, Issei and the blonde Sister went past a park. "Uwaaaaah!"

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?" The boy's mother asked, Issei looking to see that he'd only tripped over before realising that the Sister had head into the park.

"Hey." She spoke to the crying boy, Issei quick to catch up with her.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." The Sister patted the boy's head, Issei figuring that her kind expression worked more then her words due to the language barrier. She then put her palm on where the boy had injured himself and the next moment a green light orb appeared from her palm and was flashing onto the boy's knee.

Looking carefully, Issei could see the boy's injury was being healed by the green orb as a thought appeared 'Sacred Gear, a special power which is bestowed upon certain people is what Kiba said so does she have one?'

"Here, your wound's healed. The pain should be gone now." The Sister spoke as she patted the boy's head and looked at Issei.

"I'm sorry. But I had to." She laughed while sticking her tongue out, the boy's mother shook her head then grabbed the boy's hand so they could leave quickly.

"Thank you, Sister!" The boy said grateful as he left with his mother.

"He said, thank you Sister." She smiled happily after Issei translated for her before deciding to ask

"That power..."

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a special power that God gave me." She spoke, looked sad, even though she was smiling. Issei could tell that it wasn't the atmosphere where he could mention about his own Sacred Gear and while he knew what it could do but he hadn't even had a chance to use it yet unlike Kichirou who was comfortable with the trio of voices he heard on occasion.

They continued walking towards the church in silence, reaching it in a few minutes before noticing that the church looked old and out of use despite the lights from inside. He started to get a bad feeling as he closed in upon the church, sweating as well as he remembered what Rias had said about churches were Angels and God's territory and that he wasn't to get close to one or a shrine.

"Yes, this is the place! Thank God!" The blonde haired Sister spoke relieved after comparing there location with a map she had. Issei noticed that it was getting dark and that he would have to go.

"Then I'll be on my way." Issei spoke, trying to control his shakes from being near the church, the Sister stopping him as she spoke

"Please wait I would like to make you some tea..."

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going." Issei replied

"But that's..." She spoke worried; wanting to show her gratitude to him but Issei knew he had to refuse as he replied

"My name is Hyodo Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise, so you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?"

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes, Ise-san! I will definitely come and see you!" Asia spoke as she bowed her head, Issei leaving with a wave of his hand towards her, Asia keeping her gaze on him until he was out of sight before heading into the church.

….

"Don't ever get close to the Church again." Rias spoke with a serious expression as she continued

"To us Devils, the church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness, by taking the nun to the church, they didn't harm you. But the Angels are always on the lookout, and you were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a Spear of Light."

Issei looked shocked upon hearing that realising his Devil's instinct had been right.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church, especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise." Rias spoke as she looked at him directly with her blue eyes while waving her crimson hair.

"Ye, yes." Issei stuttered.

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?" Rias explained before shaking her head and sighing as she added

"I'm sorry, I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Yes." Issei spoke nervously.

"Oh my, did you finish lecturing him?" Akeno asked, Issei jumping in surprise as Kichirou smiled along with Akemi

"We've got an order from the Duke" Akeno spoke with a serious look, Issei looking confused as Kichirou waited to find out what they were to do.

…

The Gremory team walked into the abandoned building on the edge of town, Issei noticing Kichirou was calmer then himself over the thought of fighting a Stray Devil. The pair of Pawns was following after the others as Issei asked "Have you been on a Stray Hunt before?"

"Only once and I only helped out a little…that was only cause they were tougher then expected" Kichirou answered

"Don't worry Ise, you and Kichi won't fight till you've finished some more training" Akeno spoke with a smile as they walked, Rias nodding as she added

"I'm not going to get you to fight till your ready" Issei sighed in relief, he hadn't even tried to use his Sacred Gear.

"Blood…" Koneko spoke as they stood in a large dirty hall sided room, Kichirou and Issei looking around before a low eerie voice spoke up

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias declared seriously.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketak etaketaketaketa…" Vaizor laughed, Issei shuddering as he realised they weren't dealing with a normal devil.

From out of the shadows a topless woman appeared, heavy footsteps revealing the gigantic beast like body that was her lower body. In each hand Vaizor was holding a jousting lance and her four beast legs had sharp claws and a snake's tail. Overall Vaizor stood at over 5 meters tall which only surprised Kichirou and Issei, although more so the latter.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias called, unaffected by the size of there opponent as Vaizor retorted

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

Rias just laughed through her nose in response before glancing to Kiba as she spoke "Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes!" Kiba spoke before he sprinted off, using his Knight's speed to his advantage, Vaizor's lances missing there target as Kiba dodged with ease.

Kichirou could barely keep the Knight in sight while Issei seemed to be unable to keep track of the blonde boy until he appeared in midair with a European sword, drawing it from his scabbard before disappearing again.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Vaizor screamed, both Pawns surprised at seeing that the Stray Devil had had both of her arms cut off at the shoulders.

"Kiba's fast" Issei spoke surprised, Kichirou smiling slightly as he replied

"Well Kiba-san is a Knight"

The stray then shot out acid from her chest, Akeno about to step forward and create a shield before she heard the monotone voice come from Kichirou, who'd jumped forwards.

[Absorb]

The spray of acid disappeared inside the black portal that was before Kichirou, the dark blue wings of his Continuum Shift spread out from his back. The portal shrank before disappearing soon after the spray of acid had finished.

"Thanks Kichi" Rias spoke with a smile, Issei looking surprised at him as he asked

"That's one of your Sacred Gears…? Wait, what happened to your eyes and hair?"

"Yep…Continuum Shift, my eyes and hair change when I active one of my Sacred Gears" Kichirou answered with a confident smile before taking to the air and throwing his left hand out towards Vaizor.

[Release] A black portal formed in front of him, an orange edging around it before the spray of acid flew out and splashed onto Visor causing her to scream out in pain before noticing Koneko near the stray's legs.

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!" Vaizor roared going to stomp on Koneko as Kichirou continued to hover in the air, activating Dragon Arms in case he needed to help.

"…Fly" Koneko stated as she threw Vaizor into the air before she jumped up high and punched the Stray's stomach, the loud echoing of a bang as the enormous body was thrown backwards.

"Akeno" Rias spoke, turning to her friend who smiled sadistically as she started to walk forwards and asked while laughing

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

"Guuuuuu…!" The monster moaned as it stared at Akeno, Kichirou going back to land with the rest of the group as Akeno laughed fearlessly

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno then puts her hands towards the sky, a bright flash occurring in the sky before a lightning bolt came down and struck the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!" The monster screamed as it was getting electrified violently, its entire body getting burnt and smoke rising from Vaizor.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more." Akeno spoke sadistically before another bolt shot down from the sky and struck the monster soon followed by a third bolt

Kichirou and Issei looked scared at the sadistic look on Akeno's face as Rias confessed "Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san." Issei spoke quietly, noticing that Kichirou was nodding in agreement as Rias smiled to them as she spoke

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise, Kichi. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were both cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!" Akeno continued until she calmed down, Rias nodding to confirm it with the Queen before approaching herself, pointing her hand towards Vaizor as she asked

"Any last words?"

"Kill me." Vaizor replied

"Then disappear." Rias stated coldly before shooting a gigantic ball of her Power of Destruction from her palm, which covered the Stray Devil with ease and completely destroyed its body.

"It's over. Good work everyone." Rias spoke with a smile as she turned back to the others.

…

It was the day after the fight with Vaizor and Kichirou yawned as he entered his apartment, tired from his contract for the evening which had had him being butler for a small café.

He didn't pay attention to the raised voices that could be heard from the kitchen as he walked in. His eyes widened slightly as he found himself looking at Rias and Akemi chest to chest in what he could only describe as a staring competition as the former spoke

"Kichi needs to become comfortable with more then just you. Plus I'm his master so I can do what I like with him" Akemi puffed out her chest as she put her hands on her waist, the cream sleeping shirt she was wearing rising up to the point that he expected to see panties soon as she countered

"Kichi-kun won't let me sleep with him naked what makes you think he will let you" Rias glowered until Kichirou's yawn brought them out of there argument, both turning to see him swaying sleepily as he walked past them and into the bedroom as he spoke

"Buchou, Akemi-chan, please get along…" He closed the door to his bedroom behind him, unaware that both girls was watching as he flopped forwards onto the bed and fell asleep.

…

**[Hehe…I can't believe those two]** Hermos spoke with a smirk as Timaeus shook his head and sighed as he asked

**[You just had to give them the idea didn't you?]**

**[He's got to get use to women sooner or latter otherwise he'll get overwhelmed]** Critias added, Hermos and Timaeus looking oddly at him as the latter asked

**[Hermos what did you do to him?]**

**[Nothing honestly]** Hermos rebuked waving his hands in front of him as he added

**[I certainly didn't hook Critias onto the manga that Kichi's read]** Timaeus sighed with a roll of his eyes knowing that was exactly what the red dragon had done.

Turning his gaze from his fellow dragons he looked over the dreamscape they were sat in his eyes drawn to Kichirou and Rias who were attended what looked to be a traditional festival. It seemed to be the very picture of a date right down to Kichirou winning a prize for his master.

**[At least this part of your idea was good]** Timaeus spoke, noticing that Hermos was sitting next to him with a fake smile

**[Actually that was my idea]** Critias added as he stood behind the two, Timaeus looking surprised at him as Critias shrugged

**[It made sense…]**

…

When Rias woke she couldn't help but blush as she saw Kichirou's face nestled between her breasts as he slept with his arms around her waist, although what surprised her was that one of her hands was on the back of his head, the other pressing the small of his back.

'He looks so peaceful' she thought before she noticed that Akemi was starting to wake herself from behind Kichirou, an annoyed pout on her lips as she pressed herself more into the brunette's back causing him to stir before lifting his head slightly before his eyes started to open groggily.

"Bu…chou…" Kichirou mumbled, his brain taking a few moments to wake up before his eyes widened in surprise

"Bu-Buchou…? W-What are you…?" He asked, Rias giving him a quick peck on the forehead before speaking

"Can't your master spend a night with you…? Anyway I wanted to make sure you recovered from your contract yesterday" Kichirou blushed as he looked down, his face reddening farther as he gaped before Rias giggled

"I can't sleep with clothes on…and you need to get use to female attention"

"I give him enough attention" Akemi wined as she rested her head on his shoulder, rubbing her cheek against his as her finger rubbed against his bare chest, Kichirou's eyes widening as he asked

"What happened to my clothes?"

"Didn't think we'd let you sleep in your school uniform…don't worry you've got boxers on" Akemi spoke with a teasing tone as she started release Kichirou before yawning and stretching before leaving the room to get ready for school.

**[How are you enjoying yourself, Kichi?]** Hermos asked with a joking tone, Kichirou blushing as Rias ran her fingers soothingly through his hair, smiling as he hummed happily.

**[I'll take that as a yes]** Hermos spoke with a chuckle before Rias sat up, showing her nude form to Kichirou who found himself staring at her for a moment before looking away red faced as she smiled as teased

"You can look if you want, Ki-chi" Getting up from off the bed she headed to the folded pile of clothes, slipping on her black panties before putting her bra on turning her back towards him as she asked over her shoulder

"Could you help me Kichi?" Kichirou gulped as he risked a glance her way before moving to help her fasten her bra before quickly grabbing his own clothes and leaving as he spoke

"I better start with breakfast…"

…

Author's Note

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will involve Freed, Luciana and Reynalle, i think anyway. I'll also will be working on Omakes for this so any ideas please pass on so I can try and work something up with it.

Kichirou's familiars are going to be Brioche, Yukikaze (and probably Leonmitcheli) from Dog Days which should spark some fun rivalries.

Here's my first Omake which if fairly Negi like.

...

Kichirou sighed as he readjusted the pair of black glasses on his nose, which weren't really needed but he figured he would look smarter with them on as he headed to the classroom he would be in charge of which surprised him that they were letting him take over a third year class.

The Headmaster, who was an middle aged man turned to him with a smile as he spoke "They're a good class although I'm curious how they will take to you"

Kichirou couldn't help but look down nervously, wondering what he was in for as he spoke "I'll try my best…"

"Of course" The headmaster spoke, stopping outside the room and looking back to see the teenager checking he had everything in the pile of papers in his hands. Opening the door the Headmaster walked in with a smile, noticing the confusion on the mostly female student's faces as he spoke

"Today you will be meeting your new teacher…He's a little different so be kind to him. Tendo-kun could you please come in"

Gasps of shock and surprise filled the classroom as Kichriou entered stopping at the front desk as he spoke "Hello everyone, I'm Tendo Kichirou your new homeroom and Maths teacher"

"I'll leave you to it then, Tendo-kun" The Headmaster spoke with a relaxed smile, Kichirou nodding nervously before turning to see several of the girls staring at him while others were blushing as they talked between themselves.

"Now…everyone calm down" Kichirou started as the girls spoke in hushed tones.

"He can't be more then fourteen and yet he's a teacher"

"He must be a genius to be able to teach other already" Another girl spoke

"At least he's cute…if he was only our age he'd be perfect"

Kichirou sighed silently before coughing into his hand, drawing there attention as he spoke "I'm sixteen…and just cause I'm younger then you all doesn't mean that I'm not going to easy on you"

Looking around he noticed one of the girls holding there hand up, arching an eyebrow in confusion as he asked "Yes...?"

"Have you got a girlfriend?" Kichirou blushed, not ever expecting that question as he answered

"No..." The class seemed to jump up at that, starting to plot how to win the young teacher.


	7. Chapter 7

"" - Talking

'' - Thought

[] - Sacred Gear

**[] - Dragon**

...

The walk to school for the trio reminded Kichirou of what had happened when he first became a Devil except Rias seemed content to walk next to him and not grab a hold of his arm like Akeno had.

The students around them were still brimming with jealousy and shock although the fact they were in the same club eased it somewhat.

"Buchou…How come, Ise is having trouble with his…activities?" Kichirou asked, Rias sighing as she looked at him and explained

"It seems that his… work is asking for things that he just can't do but he gets good feedback despite it…"

"I guess Ise just draws in the weird…" Akemi spoke with a giggle, Kichirou scratching the back of his head as he asked

"Then what about my work…?" Rias smiled, noticing his concern as she answered

"You're doing great, Kichi, they like you and you're getting contracts as well" Kichirou nodded happily as they stepped onto the school grounds, noticing that Issei was talking to his two friends.

"Can I go with him to help on his next contract?" Kichirou asked, turning back to Rias who was thinking before nodding as she replied

"Alright, Kichi"

…

Kichirou and Issei appeared from out of the magic circle in front of an ordinary house, the former looking around to make sure they hadn't been seen only to notice it was completely silent.

"I don't like this…" Issei spoke, the uneasy feeling from the already open door in front of them not deterring his feet from moving him into the house. Kichirou taking a deep breathe before hurrying after him feeling the same unease.

The was no lights in the hallway and the staircase that led to the second floor but he quickly noticed that only one room at the end of the first floor that had any sort of light on but it was faint.

Issei was looking around with a confused expression as Kichirou picked up the same feeling as he spoke quietly "There's no one here…? B-But then…"

It still didn't explain the unease as he felt as if something dangerous was around before finding Timaeus speak up

**[…Be careful Kichi…I think something with Holy power is nearby]**

Kichirou nodded understandingly, he'd felt an unease come from Akemi when she got annoyed by something but he had grown to ignore it as it hadn't been directed to himself but this unease felt as if it was being directed towards both him and Issei.

Coming back to his senses, Kichirou saw Issei creep into the house with shoes in hand, not bothering to take his own off as he hurried after him and grabbed his arm

"Ise…." Kichirou spoke the door opened to show candles lit around the room. Issei looked to him and nodded as if understanding that Kichirou was feeling the same unease and danger from where they were at the moment as himself before turning towards the room and asking quietly

"Hello...? I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household... Umm, is the client here?" The lack of reply didn't help and both warily entered the room, finding it was the living room before a both stared wide eyed in shock at what they saw.

On the wall upside down was a person's corpse nailed and cut viciously, both vomited from the gruesome scene before them, Issei noticing that Kichirou's shaking had gotten worse as he asked "Wh-what is this…?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." A voice of a young man spoke from behind them, the pair of Devils turning around to see that he had white hair and was about there age and foreign. His clothes looked like those of a priest as he smiled evilly at them and spoke, strangely happy

"Hmmm. Well, well. If it isn't a pair of Devil-kun!" Issei quickly glanced to Kichirou who had slipped into a fighting stance before he remembered what Rias had told him

_"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God."_

"I'm a priest. A boy priest. I cut Devils. And I laugh while cutting the head of you Devils. Lalalala." The priest started to sing, Kichirou and Issei both sharing the same thought

'He's mad'

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism group. Oh, just because I introduced myself, you don't need to introduce yourself. Please don't. Because remembering a Devil's name is a waste of my memory. It's okay. You are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door!" The priest continued.

"Hey, you. Did you kill this person?" Issei asked annoyed.

"Yes. Yes, I killed him. Because he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils. So I had to kill him."

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Weird indeed. I mean humans who makes a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are scum, Devils." Freed continued, looking between both Kichirou and Issei.

"How…How can a human kill another human, then!? Ar-Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?" Kichirou asked managing to keep the nervousness from his voice for the most part as Freed retorted

"Huh? What the fuck is that? A Devil like yourself lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then. Listen carefully you shitty Devils. Devils use humans' greed to survive. If you live by making a pact with a Devil, then you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devils won't go this far!" Issei shouted in response, Freed looking at him oddly as he retorted

"Huh? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. It's common sense. Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you. Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it?" Freed then pulled out a sword that had no blade and a gun, Kichirou activating Dragon Arms in response while maintaining his stance, Issei deciding to also summon his own as he took his own fighting stance.

With a boom in the air, a beam of yellow energy came out from the handle of his sword as he spoke "You've both kind of irritated me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it okay? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your hearts with this light sword, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

Freed charged towards Issei first, slashing his sword only to find Kichirou block the attack with a foot long blade that had covered his left glove, his hand completely hidden inside the blade itself. Kichirou then threw a punch with his right, Freed jumping back.

Kichirou dropped to one knee, gritting his teeth as his right hand going to his right thigh which had two bullet holes in it as he winced in pain

'Darn it why didn't I trigger Continuum Shift' Kichirou thought to himself before Issei felt a shot of pain in his leg

"Gwaaaaah!" Issei moaned as he fell to his knees as well, a bullet hole in his left calf as Freed chuckled

"How is it!? The special bullet made from light that is specially made for Exorcists! And it doesn't make any sound. Because the bullet is made from "light". This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

"Die! Die, Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!" Freed laughed madly as he approached the two to finish them off.

"Please stop!" Issei's eyes widened at the familiar voice, Freed freezing and Kichirou looking over to where the voice had came from to find Asia standing there.

"Asia." Issei spoke surprised

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?" Freed asked

"No..nooooooo!" Asia screamed after looking at the corpse that was nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. This is the fate of humans that are entranced by a Devil." Freed retorted as he signalled to the pair of Devils

"No, no..." She then looked at Issei and was astonished to see him as she spoke

"Father Freed...that person..."

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahahahaha. What are you misunderstanding?"

"Ise-san is a Devil..." Asia spoke shocked, Freed looking between the two as he asked

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? Did you know about this Devil—kun?" Freed turned his gaze towards Kichirou who didn't reply as Asia looked towards Issei again.

"Ahahahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans that are from the Church for whom Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heresy that was deserted by God. Asia and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels." Freed spoke, Issei and Kichirou looking surprised as the priest continued

"Anyways I don't actually care about that. But I need to kill this trash here to finish my job. Are you ready?" Freed thrust his sword towards Issei only to be surprised as Asia walked between him and the priest, spreading her arms out to protect him as Freed scowled as he spoke

"Hey, hey... Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"Yes, Father Freed. I do. I beg you, please forgive this person. Please let him go." Asia replied, Issei speechless as Kichirou started to pull his strength and start to get back up as Asia continued

"I can't stand it anymore... You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil. You also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You learnt that Devils are trashes at Church! Seriously, you have issues in your brain!" Freed replied with an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!" Asia replied only for Freed to get angrier

"There aren't, moron!"

"That's what I thought until recently... But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! God won't allow such acts!" Asia declared, Freed going to slap her with his gun causing her to fall to the ground.

"Hey, Asia!" Issei spoke as he went to Asia, noticing the bruise mark on her face as Freed spoke

"The Fallen Angel girl insisted that I don't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. I can't kill you, but maybe I can rape you? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash" The priest pointed his sword at Kichirou this time, the shorter brunette practically on his feet but with most of his weight on his left leg as he held he left arm out to the side.

[Lance] The sword on his left arm shrunk back into its glove form before growing till it resembled a three foot long jousting lance which was missing its pole and started from half way up his forearm.

Issei forced himself back to his feet himself, taking a fighting stance as he spoke "I can't leave a girl who just defended me. So come!"

Freed whistled and seemed really happy as he spoke "Huh? Seriously? You're both gonna fight me? You will die? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record of the smallest minced-meat!"

The floor started to glow blue and white, Freed looking confused as Kichirou managed to launch himself forwards, stabbing forwards with the lance and piercing Freed's shoulder and forcing him to drop his gun as he was pushed away from the pair.

"What is this?" Freed hissed out as he swung his sword towards Kichirou who managed to hop back, landing on his right leg before collapsing back down onto his knees. The blue light starting to form a shape of the Gremory magic circle which soon shined before figures emerged from it.

"We came to rescue you, Hyoudou-kun, Kichi-kun" Kiba spoke with a smile

"Oh my, this is awful."

"Priest..." Akeno and Koneko commented as they appeared

"Wowooooof! Here's a present for a group of Devils!" Freed shouted as he started slashing his sword before Kiba blocked a slash with his own sword as he spoke

"I'm sorry. They are with us! We can't let you lay a finger on either of them!"

"Wow, wow! A touching word coming out from a Devil! What are you guys? Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you the one doing it? Is he the one bending? So are you guys in this kind of relationship?" Freed replied as he exchanged swords with Kiba, sticking his tongue out and he shook his head. Kiba looking disgusted at the priest as he replied

"What a vulgar mouth... It's hard to believe you are a priest... Oh, that's why you are an "Exiled Exorcist", right?"

"Yes, yes! I'm vulgar! I'm sorry about that! Because I'm an Exiled! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm alright as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!" Both of them were still exchanging swords, Kiba had a calm expression but his eyes had already captured his foe. The teenage priest Freed, was still laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils... To us the most harmful type." Kiba spoke calmly

"Haaah!? I don't want to be told off by a Devil! I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules." Akeno spoke while smiling, her eyes serious and showing a will to fight Freed herself

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Big sis, you are amazing. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear." Rias spoke seriously from between Issei and Kichirou, where she had appeared before her expression softened as she spoke to the pair

"Ise, Kichi, I'm sorry. I never expected the Exorcist will visit this client's house."

"Did you get wounded?" She asked, Kichirou looking down as he nodded while Issei tried to deceive her with a laugh

"Ah, sorry... I was shot." Rias only turned her now cold expression to Freed as she spoke, her voice low and scary

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servants?"

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with them. I was planning to cut there bodies all over but I was interrupted. It finished as if it was a dream." Freed replied before an explosion roared from a section of furniture that was behind him, Rias with her hand extended towards him as she spoke

"I will never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions." Waves of magic power were surrounding Rias as she glared at Freed.

"Buchou!, there seems to be a group of Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Akeno spoke, having detected something, Rias giving another stare at Freed before speaking

"...Akeno, retrieve Kichi and prepare the transport. Koneko retrieve Issei. We will go back to our headquarters."

"Yes." Akeno and Koneko spoke as the former started to cast the spell for them to go, Issei looking towards Asia as he spoke

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!"

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic circle to transport. Also, this magic circle can only transport me and my servants." Rias replied as Issei's and Asia's eyes met, the latter smiling as he called

"Asia!"

"Ise-san, let's meet again." Asia spoke moments before the spell was finished by Akeno, the magic circle appearing on the floor and starting to glow blue again

"Like I will let you escape!" Freed called and came slashing at them only for Koneko to throw a sofa against him which by the time he'd evaded it the Devils had already gone.

…

"There are two types of Exorcists." Rias spoke as she pressed her hands against Kichirou's thigh despite his red face, Issei getting healed by Akeno as the crimson haired she-devil continued

"The first are the Exorcists who receives the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group borrows its power from God and Angels. And the other ones are called the "Exiled Exorcists"."

"Exiled?" Issei asked, Rias nodding at the question as she continued

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who start to enjoy killing Devils. Killing Devils become their purpose in life and it becomes their entertainment. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"S-So they get killed." Kichirou spoke, trying to keep his thoughts away from how close Rias' hands were getting to his groin as Akeno replied

"But there are some who survive. What do you think happens to those bunch? Simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

"Fallen Angels are the ones with black wings, right?" Issei asked, Kichirou nodding in response as Rias answered

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light, which can kill Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

"So the Fallen Angels and the Exorcists who loved killing Devils have the same objective. Killing the Devils, right?" Issei asked as Rias nodded as she spoke

"Yes, that's exactly it. That's why they are called "Exiled Exorcists". Some dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. So the boy priest from before is exactly like that. He is an "Exiled Exorcist" and he is in a certain group with Fallen Angels supporting them. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions, they are harder to deal with. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

Issei looked down at his lap, realising how dangerous Exiled Exorcists were before he found his thoughts turn to Asia as he spoke up to Rias "Buchou! I need to save that girl, Asia!"

"It's impossible. How will you pull it off? You are a Devil and she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making that group of Fallen Angels your enemies. If that happened, we would also have to fight..."

…

Kichirou sighed as he sat down on a bench in a children's park, Issei next to him as he was glad to have convinced Akemi not to go after that priest and to go to school today while he'd skip to recover.

"So Akemi was really going to go after him" Issei asked, Kichirou nodding as he replied

"Yeah…"

Both Pawns had skipped school on Rias' advice as they couldn't do there devil job or explain how they got injured easily. Issei's stomach rumbled and Kichirou couldn't help but chuckle quietly as Issei looked embarrassed.

"Let's grab some food" Issei spoke, realising that he hadn't had anything to eat today as he'd been thinking about Asia and his own career as a Devil as well as how he could help her.

They both got up from the bench before Issei caught a golden colour, turning to see a blond haired girl that looked familiar. Kichirou looked over to see her as well, the trio looking shocked at each other as Issei spoke

"Asia...?"

"Ise-san...?" Asia replied

**[Well this is a surprise]** Critias spoke up, Kichirou nodding as he noticed Asia look at him as Issei introduced him

"Oh, Asia this is Kichi"

"Nice to meet you Kichi-san" Asia replied with a smile as Kichirou gave her a small nod

"You too, Asia-san"

…

Kichirou looked around the fast food restaurant, not sure what to make of it as he'd never been in one before, turning towards the register as Asia moaned in confusion "Auuuuuuu..."

"Ummm, what would you like to order...?" The employee asked, Issei not sure if he should jump in and help her or not after Asia had proudly declined his help before speaking up

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Okay." The employee replied as he took the order, turning to Kichirou who was regarding the board before speaking up

"I'll have…cheeseburger meal please"

"Ouuuu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself..." Asia spoke sadly, Issei quick to encourage her as he replied

"Well, first you have to get used to Japanese."

Once they had gotten there meals, the trio had headed to an empty table, Issei sitting across from Asia while Kichirou sat next to his fellow Devil. Tucking into his own meal he noticed that Asia was staring at her hamburger but wasn't eating it

"Princess, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this." Issei spoke with a laugh as he demonstrated

"There's actually a way to eat like that!? Amazing!" Asia replied surprised

"You also eat the fries like this."

"Oh my!" Asia was looking at Issei eating the fries with a very interesting look.

"No, no. You also eat, Asia."

"Ah, yes." She took a small bite of the burger and started to chew it before speaking with shining eyes

"It's delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

**[This so seems like a date…Maybe you should've got Akemi to take the day off or asked Rias or Akeno]** Hermos joked, Kichirou's cheeks reddening as he mentally replied

'I'd never survive Akemi-chan's or Akeno-san's teasing and I can't ask Buchou because she's my master'

**[I think that Rias would accept, Kichi] **Timaeus spoke up, Kichirou jumping as he heard Issei speak

"Kichi!"

"Sorry…" Kichirou replied, scratching the back of his head as he added

"I got distracted" Asia seemed confused at what he'd said before Issei spoke up

"Well let's go have some fun now"

"Alright" Kichirou spoke, Asia looking confused as Issei explained about Game Centers.

...

They spent most of the afternoon playing in the Game Center, going around the different arcade machines and Issei even won Asia a Rache doll, which she held onto ever since. Kichirou had proved how good a shot he was at one of the gun games while Issei proved he was good at racing games.

"Ah, we played a lot today." Issei spoke with a happy sigh, glancing to Asia as she sighed, smiling as she spoke

"Oh yes...I'm a bit tired..."

"Aaaaah." Kichirou groaned, his leg acting up from the injury yesterday.

"Kichi-san, that wound... Is it from yesterday?" Asia asked with a cloudy expression, Kichirou nodding slightly before Asia crouched down and moved her hands over to his thigh, a warm green light covering her hands before she started to heal his wound.

"Thank you, Asia-san" Kichirou spoke with a smile as he moved his leg to check it was fine before she turned to Issei

"Ise-san…Can you please lift your trousers up?"

"Oh, sure." Issei replied, lifting his trouser leg so his calf was exposed along with the bullet mark that had been left by Freed. Asia then placed her palm over the mark before warm green light glowed and healed his leg, Issei more entranced with the colour before being brought back by Asia's voice

"How is it?" The light stopped and she urged Issei to move, his expression becoming surprised as he replied

"This is amazing Asia! I don't feel uncomfortable anymore! I don't feel any pain as well!" He did a brief run about to check it, Kichirou noticing that Asia was smiling as Issei spoke

"You are amazing Asia. Your healing power is incredible. This is a Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes, it is."

**[Kinda obvious]** Critias muttered quietly to Kichirou, who opted to not comment as Issei spoke

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear. Though I haven't any idea how to use it"

"I've got three Sacred Gears" Kichirou added, noticing the shock on Asia face as she spoke

"Ise-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? Kichi-san, you have three…? I didn't realise it at all."

"Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?" Kichirou asked, his curiosity getting the better of them as Asia looked at him confused which soon turned into a sad expression before she started to cry.

**[I can't believe you made her cry…]** Hermos spoke up, Kichirou wondering what he'd said wrong as Timaeus spoke up

**[He didn't do anything wrong…It must be something from her past]**

Issei quickly took her to somewhere she could sit down, not sure what Kichirou had said to make her cry himself, the shorter brunette sitting down on Asia's other side as she started to tell a story about the girl who was called the "Holy Maiden"

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolised by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers. They were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden" even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction's for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to God who had given her that power.

But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could talk to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend. She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby, and she healed it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The higher ups of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing is only to heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power to heal doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "witch". So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was now feared as a witch. So the Catholic Church kicked her out. The group that picked her up was a group of "Exiled Exorcists". In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. But the girl was still cast away. God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her.

"It's because I didn't pray enough... See? It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." Asia said while wiping her tears and laughing, Kichirou and Issei not sure what to say as she continued

"This is also a trial that God gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, God gave me this trial so I have to endure it. I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend...and also go buy books and...talk..."

"Asia, I and Kichi will become your friend. No, we are already your friends." Issei spoke, Asia seeming confused as Kichirou spoke

"We've had fun today right…Even if we're Devils we don't want to hurt you" Asia nodded as Issei spoke up

"You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, and I will also give you my number." Issei put his hand inside his pocket to get his mobile phone out.

"...Why..." Asia asked surprised, Issei looking at her as he explained

"It's not why! You played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed right? Then we are friends! It doesn't matter if it's a human or a Devil or about God! We are friends!"

"...Is that a pact with a Devil...?"

"It's not we are going to become actual friends." Kichirou spoke with a smile as Issei continued

"We will talk when we want to, and we will play when we want to! Oh yeah, we will also go shopping with you! We will go shopping as much as you want! Okay!?"

"...Ise-san, Kichi-san. I have no common sense.

"We could learn by going around the city! If you look at different things, you would learn eventually!" Issei replied quickly

"...I can't speak Japanese and I don't know Japanese culture..."

"I can teach you Japanese like my tutors taught me English" Kichirou spoke as Issei added

"We can even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Suchi! Geisha!"

"...I don't even know what to talk about..." Asia continued as Issei held her hand tightly as he spoke

"You talked to me and Kichi normally for a whole day. That was okay. We were already talking like friends."

"...You will become my friend...?" Asia spoke with a smile.

"I will be in your care from now on, Asia." Issei spoke with a small bow.

"We're already friends, Asia-san…" Kichirou added

"It's impossible." Another voice spoke up causing them to look in the direction, Issei shocked at who was before him as he spoke

"Yuuma-chan...?"Luciana laughed over Issei's voice as if she founded it amusing as she spoke, Raynare standing a step behind her right side and looked stoically at them

"Heh. You survived both survived. And to add to that, as Devils. Are you serious? That is the worst."

"...Raynare-sama...Luciana-sama" Asia spoke sadly

"Wh-What do you want two want...?" Kichirou asked as he clenched his fists tightly to contain his nerves, Luciana sneering at how Kichirou spoke to her

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me." She stared at Kichirou as if he was disgusting, Issei getting angry as Luciana continued

"That girl, Asia, is my personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, it's useless to run away."

"No, I don't want to... I don't want to go back to that church. I don't want to go back to the people who kills other people...Also, you people did things to me..." Asia replies back with disgust.

"Please don't say that Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me." Raynare replied as she approached the trio, Asia hiding behind Issei while Kichirou stood his ground.

"Wait. Can't you see she doesn't want to? Yu-, no Raynare-san. What are you going to do with her after taking her back?" Issei spoke, Raynare sneering slightly as she replied

"Low-class Devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?"

Raynare started to gather light in her hand forming it into a spear as Issei and Kichirou spoke in sync "Sacred Gear! / Continuum Shift!"

The Gauntlet formed on Issei's left arm while Continuum Shift appeared on Kichirou's back, his eyes turning orange as he readied himself for a fight.

Raynare was shocked to see the two Sacred Gears, but it then turned into a sneer as she spoke towards Issei "I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before by the higher-ups. But it looks like they were wrong."

Luciana's eyes narrowed as she looked at the dark blue dragon wings Kichirou was now sporting before speaking up "What…? You have that as well…?"

Raynare looked back to Luciana with an asking look as Luciana barked out "Just get Asia back"

"Y-Yeah…" Raynare spoke before turning to regard the Sacred Gear that Issei had as she spoke "Your Sacred Gear is one of the ordinary ones. It's called the "Twice Critical". It doubles the possessor's power for a certain time. But doubling your power is not a threat to me. Seriously, it suits a low-class Devil like you."

Issei looked confused as one of Kichirou's dragons had called it 'Boosted Gear' not 'Twice Critical' but at least he knew what it could do in some way as he called out

"Sacred Gear! Activate, damn it! You can double my power, right!? Then activate!" Then the jewel on the gauntlet started to glow before a voice called out from the Gauntlet

[BOOST!]

He felt the power flowing into him, guessing rightly that his gauntlet had doubled his power before he was brought back to his senses.

[Absorb] Issei's eyes widened as he watched the small black portal close before his stomach, having taken in the spear of light thrown at him with ease as Raynare looked shocked

"Ise, Asia-san…you two go back to the clubroom now" Kichirou spoke calmly while taking a few steps forward as Luciana clicked her tongue as she spoke

"So that's what Continuum Shift can do…"

"Kichi-san…" Asia started, surprised at his sudden change before Issei spoke up

"But…" Raynare and Luciana started to create several spears of light around them as Kichirou interrupted him

"Go…I can handle these two…" Issei nodded, not liking the idea of leaving his friend to fight before grabbing Asia's hand and running away, Kichirou re-affixing his gaze onto the two Fallen Angels.

"You're awfully confident aren't you" Luciana spoke condescendingly as she made a spear of light in her hands

"Why did you attack me…?" Kichirou asked simply, Raynare looking between the two before Luciana retorted

"What are you doing here still, go after Asia" Raynare flapped her wings and started to fly off only to find spears of light firing at her back, one nicking her wing and causing her to fall back down seeing a black portal disappear from before Kichirou's extended hand.

"How…?" Raynare asked angrily before charging at Kichirou with a spear of light in her hands, Luciana also charging towards him before Kichirou took to the air to dodge them both who soon flew into the air after him.

"Necronomicon" Kichirou called, the teal tome gear appearing in his left hand as the two Fallen Angels got closer

[Release] He shot out two spears of light from the black portal which both missed as they dodged, Raynare throwing her spear at his back while Luciana threw a multiple spears at his chest.

[Absorb] Kichirou threw up a black portal in front of him to block Luciana's attack while turning and flicking open Nerconomicon as he pointed its open pages to Raynare

[Fire] The book spoke out, a red magic circle floating parallel to the pages.

"Fire Streams!" Kichirou called, the red magic circle shooting out a several thin streams of flames which countered the spear of light and forced the black haired Fallen to dodge the left over fire.

…

Issei and Asia stopped to catch there breathe a few blocks away from where Kichirou was fighting Raynare and Luciana, both looking back to see clashes of different coloured light in the air as the three figures danced and flew around each other.

"Kichi-san…" Asia spoke softly, Issei didn't like having to leave his friend to fight but he couldn't do anything without risking Asia's safety. A piercing pain struck Issei's stomach forcing him to shout out in pain

"ARGH!" Asia turned towards him to see a spear of light in Issei's stomach, rushing to heal him as a male voice spoke out

"Hahaha! Such a weakling…" They both turned to see a middle aged man dressed in a trench coat and a fedora hat, holding a spear of light in his left hand as Asia spoke surprised

"…Donnasiege-sama…"

"Asia, come with me now otherwise I will kill the devil boy" Donnasiege spoke coldly, Issei getting ready to fight as he started

"Don't worry I'll…"

"Ok…" Asia spoke sadly, finishing up with healing Issei before going towards the Fallen Angel who grabbed her roughly around the waist before taking to the air, Issei punching the ground angrily before remembering he had to get to the clubroom for help for Kichirou.

…

Kichirou blocked another barrage of Light Spears from Luciana with a portal from Continuum Shift, panting as he dodged the spear from Raynare who was looking more tired then her fellow Fallen Angel.

**[You need to end this quickly]** Critias spoke up, Kichirou mentally agreeing before he felt a piercing pain come through his back a scream of pain erupting from his mouth as he looked down to see a Light Spear coming from out of the left side of his stomach, both his active Sacred Gears disappearing.

"About time you showed up Donnaseige and I see you got the runaway" Luciana spoke with a smug grin as Kichirou started to fall towards the ground only to be grabbed by the neck by Luciana as she continued

"Your power will be useful to me…" Kichirou fell unconscious soon after.

…

Author's Note

Here's the next chapter and the build up to the church fight.

And seeing as I didn't put this up last chapter I figured I should put the list in this one.

**Kichirou Harem: Akemi, Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Sona, Rossweisse, Raynare, Calawana, Mittelt, Kuroka, Tsubaki Shinra, Ravel, Shuriya, Marion, Siris, Xuelan, Ni, Li, (Work In Progress)**

**Issei Harem: Asia, Irina**

...Another Omake - hope you enjoy it

Kichirou popped his head out of the trash can he was hiding in, looking around for any sign of the girls before sighing in relief. The three dragons had been laughing since he'd woken up looking about twenty years old

**[I-I can't believe you… scared of the girls just cause of something making you look older]** Hermos chuckled, Kichirou rolling his eyes annoyed as he mentally replied

'You didn't see the look in there eyes…I swear they were going to jump my bones' He stood up to his new five foot ten height before pulling the metal lid from off his head and stepping out of the bin.

**[Is that such a bad thing?]** Critias asked, Kichirou raising an eyebrow in shock.

"Found you~" A familiar group of voices spoke up, Kichirou gulping as he turned to see the group of girls, Akemi, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Sona and Shinra included in them, standing there with bundles of rope and even a few pairs of handcuffs ready to use with him.

**[So much for hiding]** Hermos chuckled, Kichirou taking a step back only to find the group stepped forwards in sync getting ready to jump him before Kichirou could run away.

The brunette soon found himself tied and bound and being carried by several of the girls off towards somewhere private, having to gag him to stop him shouting for help as well.


	8. Chapter 8

"" - Speaking

'' - Thinking

[] - Sacred Gear

**[] - Dragon**

...

Kichirou woke with a groan, looking around to find himself in some sort of cell which had a fairly normal looking metal door off to the side. Looking down at himself he quickly realised that he'd lost his school blazer and that his shirt was open to reveal that he had no wounds or even a scar, but also alerted him to why he couldn't move.

His arms were bound to his sides by rope while his hands were tied behind his back to each other, his ankles bound together as well.

'How come I'm healed…?' Kichirou thought to himself, Timaeus speaking up soon after

**[There's lingering traces of that Asia girl's Sacred Gear]**

'Wait…Asia saved me…?' Kichirou thought being broken from it by the door opening and Luciana entering with a smug look on her face. She stopped before him, crouching down so she could get a better look of his face as Kichirou looked away from her.

"Nice to see you're awake" Luciana spoke, Kichriou refusing to speak as she continued

"You know…I was impressed that you held off both me and Raynare earlier…I didn't think you had all three of those Dragons inside of you"

"What are you going to do to Asia…?" Kichirou asked, Luciana smirked slightly wondering if he actually cared about himself at all as she answered

"You'll find out soon…although it'll be too late to save her" Kichirou's eyes narrowed and he started to struggle for a moment before he shouted out in pain, holy energy burning into his skin from where the ropes were tied.

"Struggle all you like you're not getting out of them" She spoke with a smirk as Kichriou slumped against the wall, panting for a few moments before the brown haired teen asked

"Why…Why did you attack me and Issei…Akemi-chan said Azazel-san only wanted to study Sacred Gears not get rid of the dangerous ones" Luciana scowled at the name of two of the people who she hated as she sneered back

"You're right, that fool Azazel didn't want you dead or that idiot you call a friend but Kokabiel-sama said it was for the best that neither of your powers awakened. I knew that as long as your precious 'Akemi-chan' was near you, you weren't a threat but better safe then sorry, right?"

Kichirou looked at her with anger as she bent down to stare at him, smirking as she looked over him and continued "Even those pathetic fools here don't know that Azazel put you under his protection…"

Kichirou's eyes widened, if Luciana was right then the other Fallen Angels in her group didn't know about who he was and what Akemi's role was around him. Luciana left soon after, not feeling like dealing with the brunette who continued to sit there and finding that Raynare was staring at her in shock before turning to leave quickly as Luciana growled in annoyance.

…

Akemi slapped Issei, an angry expression on her face as she shouted at him "How could you just leave him there to fight Luciana and Raynare"

Rias had a serious expression on her face as well as Issei replied "He told me to get Asia out of there and then…."

"She got captured" Rias added calmly, resolving herself to punish Issei later once they'd got Kichirou back as Akemi started towards the door as she muttered

"They must be planning to do that ritual thing…She can't be planning to take Kichi-kun's and that nun's Sacred Gears…I don't even think a person can handle that much power" Rias' eyes widened at that if the power Kichirou had was taken by someone like Luciana then it would only spell trouble for the Devils.

"Issei, Yuuto, Koneko go with Akemi and save Kichirou" Rias ordered, Issei's face brightening as he nodded and hurried after the silver haired girl, Kiba and Koneko waiting for a moment before the former spoke

"Yes Buchou" They both left before Rias turned to Akeno as she spoke

"Let's go deal with whatever is around the back of that church" Akeno nodded before summoning a magic circle, both of them stepping through it before the circle disappeared.

…

"You mean that Azazel-sama didn't order us to kill that boy" Calawana spoke, Raynare nodding as Mittelts looked surprised. Raynare had explained what she had heard from Kichirou's talk with Luciana and couldn't believe that they had been lied to by a higher up.

"Even the boy we captured was never meant to be attacked…He's protected by Azazel-sama and Luciana-sama lied about Akemi going against Azazel-sama where as she's actually his guard" Raynare spoke, noticing that both of her fellow Fallen were looking behind her scared. She turned to see Donnaseige smirk darkly at her before she felt something hit into her gut and darkness took over.

…

The evening was setting in by the time they had reached the church, Akemi, Kiba, Koneko and Issei examining it from the other side of the street. The three devils could feel something bad was going on inside the church while Akemi soon realised that no one had entered or left the church while they had been watching.

"Here, look at this map." Kiba spoke as he spread out the map of the building on the road before adding with a smile

"Well, it's basic when you are going into the enemy's territory."

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious." Kiba pointed at the sanctuary.

"So we can ignore the dormitory." Issei spoke, Kiba nodding as he replied

"Most likely. Most "Exiled Exorcist" groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Why?" Issei asked, Akemi speaking up to explain

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected, that's why they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred."

"The sanctuary is just behind the gates. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us." Kiba spoke, Issei nodding seriously before the quartet ran straight for the sanctuary, awake that the Fallen Angels inside would be aware of the Devils on there territory.

They opened the door, and stepped inside the sanctuary, looking around at the altar and the long chairs, candle and interior lamps lighting the sanctuary. Stepping deeper into the sanctuary a clapping started to echo through the place drawing there attention to a priest who came out from behind a pillar.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!" He spoke, Issei's eyes widening at remembering that he was Freed, the priest continuing

"Well, I never met a Devil twice before or a Fallen Angel willing to work with them! See, because I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good! It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle! That's why! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Devilsssssssss!"

Freed was in a rage now as he took out the gun and sword from before, activating the light sword with a boom as he asked

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas, Fallen-sama are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!"

"Hey, where is Asia and Kichi!?" Issei shouted, Akemi stepping forward as Freed spoke

"Well, there are hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

"Sacred Gear!" Issei shouted, his red gauntlet appearing on his arm as Akemi unfurled her two sets of black feathered wings, Kiba took his sword out from the sheath, and Koneko-chan lifted a pew and threw it towards Freed as she spoke

"...Get smashed."

"Wow! Oh yeah!" The Priest did a small dance and cut the chairs in half with his light-sword before being forced to dodge a spear of ice from Akemi.

"There." Kiba spoke, disappearing before appearing and clashing swords with Freed who replied

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a bother! Why are you guys so noisy? I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!" Kiba easily dodged the soundless bullets with his better speed, Akemi forming a silver magic circle before her which shielded Issei and Koneko from the bullets that came near them

"Impressive. You are strong." Kiba spoke as they clashed blades again, Freed laughing and enjoying himself as he replied

"Ahahahaha! You too! A "Knight", huh!? Not even a single blind spot! Now this is great! Yes, yes. This is it. I haven't had a battle like this lately! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then I will fight seriously for a bit then." Issei looked confused at Kiba's comment, the blonde Knight quietly adding

"Eat this." Next thing Issei knew Kiba's sword was covered in darkness which would be the only word he could use to describe it. The darkness sword that was clashing against the Priest's light-sword was starting to expand and was engulfing the light-sword.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?" Freed spoke confused

"It's the "Holy-Eraser", a darkness sword that engulfs light." Kiba explained as Freed shouted

"You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?" Issei smirked once Freed's sword had lost shape and disappeared, charging forwards as he called

"Activate Sacred Gear!"

[BOOST!] Issei's aim was at Freed, who became aware of him moving towards him and pointed his gun at Issei as he spoke

"That's why I'm saying it's annoying!" Freed then started to fire off light bullets towards Issei, who remembered that they were in enemy territory and what Rias had said about his ability as a Pawn as he shouted

"Promotion, Rook!" The light-bullet turned into nothing after it couldn't pierce through him, Freed looking shocked as he spoke  
"Promotion!? A Pawn!?"

"The traits of "Rook"! Impossible defense and...!" Issei's left fist hit the Priest's face but he felt something hard get in the way of his punch although he continued through with it and blew Freed back as he finished with a laugh

"Ridiculous attack strength."

"That's for hitting Asia that time and hurting Kichi. I feel relieved that I hit you once." The Priest was getting up slowly and he spat his blood onto the ground, his right cheek was swollen before Issei noticed Akemi was in the air as she shouted

"Holy Blizzard!" She blasted heavy amounts of snow and ice towards Freed forcing him back and cutting into his body still he fell back down again, Akemi taking a calming breathe as she landed by the altar before Freed's voice drew her attention again

"...Hmmmmm... Huh...? Not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, I got hit by a Fallen Angel's magic, but he's saying something that I don't get...to me... Don't fuck with me." He howled out as he jumped back to his feet, his body covered in snow and scratches now as well as he continued his rant

"Don't fuck with me! You shit! You low life Devil, don't mess around with me! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shit!" Akemi destroyed the Altar with ease as Kiba, Koneko and Issei surrounded the priest about to head down after Kichirou when she noticed Freed smirk and remove a small black ball from his coat.

"Look out!" Akemi shouted before Freed smashed the ball on the ground a smoke screen blasting out and blinding there view as Freed's voice spoke from amongst it

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there...I think your name was Ise-kun? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? Then, bye-bye."

The quartet looked around, once the smoke had cleared only to find Freed had disappeared before heading to continue with there mission.

…

Kichirou sat silently in the cell, his eyes closed as he focused on the job Hermos had given him so he could gain the means to escape.

**[Emotions and will allow the Sacred Gears to evolve]** Timaeus had said earlier which had given Hermos and Critias the means to come up with a plan to escape.

**[Looks like Akemi here]** Hermos spoke with a smirk, not seeming to distract his host.

"Dragon Arms Activate!" Kichirou called, the red gloves activating before he opened his eyes as the brown jewels shone brighter as blade like tendrils started to grow from out of them which started to cut through the ropes around his wrists.

**[Dragon Arms: Second Liberation!]** Hermos called, the gloves extending to cover the rest of his arms, cutting through the rest of the ropes before stopping at the new brown jewel that sat on each of his shoulders.

Freeing his ankles soon after, Kichirou picked himself to his feet, buttoning up his shirt as Hermos spoke up [Now in this form I can take any sort of form you want although I have picked out a few from shows and manga you've read]

"Really?" Kichirou asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity as Hermos nodded as he spoke

**[Try something…]**

Kichirou took a moment to focus on the weapon he wanted to use before speaking "Shell Bullet"

[Shell Bullets] A monotone voice spoke up before both arms started to morph into the form of the metallic arms, right down to the three fins at the top of his shoulders, the brown jewels were still noticeable but the armour covered them from view.

"You got it right down to the colour…but why did you give me the basic form?" Kichirou asked, flexing the red armoured fingers as Hermos replied

**[I thought it looked cooler…]** Kichirou sweatdropped at that comment before turning towards the door, clenching his left hand into a fist as he moved towards it and asked

"Why did I need to go Second Liberation just to get out of here?"

**[Second Liberation grants the user an additional ability…and with Dragon Arms is the power to control Vectors…as in adjusting speeds of your physical attacks to create shockwaves and sonic boom style attacks… As to why that door is coated in Holy energy to strengthen it and even with Dragon Arms active you would feel the damage through them]**

Kichirou nodded understandingly as he drew his fist back, faint sense of energy covering it before he threw it forwards. His fist never hit the door but it still was flung from its hinges by the force.

"Wow…" Kichirou spoke, looking over what he'd done before deciding to get moving, jogging out of the room and down the corridor as he looked for some sort of exit.

**[You could've at least given it a cool name]** Hermos spoke, Kichirou rolling his eyes as Timaeus retorted

**[We're not in an anime…]**

'Any idea where I'm going…?' Kichirou mentally asked as he stopped at a crossroad in the hallways, looking down each route and trying to use his Hyper Intuition to pick up the right path.

A scream drew Kichirou's attention to the route on his left before pushing himself to run down and find out who was in trouble.

…

Akemi, Kiba, Koneko and Issei were walking down the staircase under the altar; light-lamps lit the way to the basement as well. Akemi lead the way, closely followed by Kiba as they reached the single passage at the bottom of the stairs.

"Possibly at the end of this passage...Because this smell is that person's..." Koneko spoke while pointing down to the end of the passage, Issei nodding understandingly as they continued walking

"Is that it?" Issei asked before Kiba spoke up

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?"

"Of course" Akemi spoke, Koneko and Issei nodding as the silver haired Fallen Angel pointed both her hands at the doors before slamming the doors open

"Welcome, Devils….Akemi" Luciana spoke from the other end of the room, which was full of surprised priests who were all armed with light swords. Asia was attached to the cross near Luciana as Issei stepped forward and shouted

"Asiaaaaa!" Asia noticed his voice and looked to him, surprised as she spoke

"...Ise-san?"

"Yeah! I've come to save you!" Issei spoke with a smile and a tear dropped from her eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now." Luciana sneered, Asia's body starting to glow before she screamed painfully

"...Aaaaaah, nooooooo!"

"Asia!" Issei tried to reach her, but the Priests surrounded him.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"I will destroy you, Devil!"

"Move, you bunch of shits! I don't have time to bother with you all!" Issei shouted angrily before a loud bang drew his attention to see Koneko punch a priset into the wall as she spoke

"...Please don't touch me."

Kiba also drew his darkness-sword as he spoke "Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light."

Issei then noticed that Akemi was shooting icicles at a small group of priests

"Nooooo..." Asia screamed as a large green light came from out of her body, Luciana catching it in her hands

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be unstoppable!" Luciana laughed darkly as she hugged the light which soon wrapped the ritual room. When the light stopped, there was Luciana with green colored light pouring out from her body as she continued to laugh

"Fufufu. Ahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this...! With this I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

"There's more the being strong then power Luciana!" Akemi shouted as she cut down a priest with a sword of Holy Ice, moving onto another as Issei tried to get to Asia with Koneko and Kiba backing him up.

"Thanks, you two!" Issei spoke as he reached Asia who looked nearly lifeless, quickly untying her from off the cross and holding her in his hands

"...I...Ise-san..."

"Asia, I came to take you back."

"...Yes."

"It's futile." Luciana spoke with a smirk, Akemi coming over to him as she spoke sadly

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That's why Azazel had the process banned and all research stopped about it. That girl, Asia is going to die…"

"Then…Luciana, give the Sacred Gear back!" Issei shouted, the blue haired Fallen Angel laughing in response

"There's no way that I will give it back. This is all part of the plan. I will kill all of you as well to erase all evidences."

"Not if I have anything to do about it…Now tell me where Kichirou is?" Akemi declared, stepping between Luciana and Asia and Issei.

"Oh him…he's below us safe till I can take his power as well" Luciana spoke with a dark smirk, Akemi glaring as killing intent started to leak out of her body before a loud crash rumbled through the room.

"What was that?" Issei asked, Akemi smirking slightly at feeling a familiar power below them as she whispered happily

"Kichirou…"

"Issei get out of here with Asia, Koneko, Kiba cover him" Akemi ordered, Koneko looking annoyed slightly at being ordered by a Fallen Angel as Kiba spoke

"Koneko-chan! We will make an escape path for Hyodo-kun!"

"...Affirmative." The two of them started to take down the Priests who were trying to get in Issei's way.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan!" Issei called as he reached the doorway, Kiba quick to speak up as Akemi and Luciana started to circle each other.

"You go ahead! We will handle here!"  
"...Please go quickly."

"But!" Issei tried to counter before Akemi shouted

"Just go!"

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! When I get back, call me "Ise"! Definitely! We are comrades!" Issei shouted before leaving

"Leave Luciana to me, Kiba, Koneko" Akemi spoke, both Devils nodding as they focused on the priests.

"So it's just like old times" Luciana spoke forming a spear of light in her hands as Akemi created a sword of Holy Ice for herself as she retorted

"Don't talk like we were ever friends Luciana…you were always annoyed that I didn't like to kill" They clashed weapons a few times as they stood there ground, Luciana scowling as she charged forwards only to get stabbed in the shoulder by Akemi's sword

"You always did ignore defense as well…" Akemi spoke as she pulled the blade out before slashing across Luciana's arm, looking annoyed as green light covered the wounds before healing them.

"See with that nun's Twilight Healing I'm invincible now" Luciana pridefully boasted as she stabbed out with her light spear, Akemi stepping back as she swung her sword to deflect it.

"Kiba don't!" Akemi shouted, Kiba trying to slash out at Luciana. Luciana formed another spear of light in her other hand aiming to stab Kiba with it before Akemi pushed him out of the way and was grazed on her side, her clothes cut by it as Akemi swung down and slashed down Luciana's torso and cutting open her biker jacket to reveal that she was wearing nothing underneath.

…

Raynare screamed along with Mittelts and Calawana, a glowing golden ball of energy forming before there chests as they felt there strength get sucked away. Donnaseige's grin grew as he held his white gloved hand towards the trio who were hung up on crosses like those they used during the Sacred Gear extraction ritual. The white glove looked had a gold jewel set on the back which was shining as each of the golden balls grew.

"Soon… I'll be strong enough so I can help Luciana-sama against the Devils" He spoke to himself before feeling a shockwave shoot across the room and destroy the three crosses near the base, luckily being in the air himself he avoided the attack, dropping the female Fallen Angels on them to the ground, on there backs, as the golden orbs floated over to Donnaseige who turned to find Kichirou standing there with a long orange blade coming from out of his left arm. The blade looked to be as tall as Kichirou was and where it connected to his wrist was metallic grey which continued up his arm in the form of mechanical wires and piping.

"How did you get out?" Donnaseige shouted angrily, drawing the orbs into his body before he sprouted his newly gained second set of wings. His eyes widened as Dragon Arms returned to its default form as Kichirou thought

'I can't believe you gave me the BFS from Generator Rex' Hermos shrugged in response as Donnaseige spoke intrigued

"So that's what Dragon Arms look like …Three Dragons in one person…I understand why Luciana-sama wants your power now"

"She's not getting it" Kichirou declared as he slipped into a fighting stance as he activated Continuum Shift. He knew he had to find the others but his instincts were telling him to help Raynare and the other two Fallen Angels tied up.

Donnaseige summoned a spear of light to his hands not even bothering to take a fighting stance against Kichirou, smirking as he spoke "We'll see about that"

[Gallant Aegis/ Gallant Gram] Dragon Arms called out, a voice coming from each glove as his left one formed in a large circular silver shield while his right turned into a silver jousting lance, the brunette confused as he mentally asked

'Gallantmon's arms…?'

**[Well I figured you can go Knight on his ass…you are a Pawn remember]** Hermos spoke up with a smirk.

'True…' Kichirou thought, taking to the air he called out

"Promotion: Knight!"

"You're a Pawn" Donnaseige shouted surprised, Kichirou smirking as he shot off towards his opponent, dodging or absorbing spears of light with Continuum Shift as he closed the distance between him and Donnaseige.

He threw his lance arm forwards only to miss as Donnaseige moved before thrusting a light spear at his left side only to find that Kichirou's shield moved to block the attack.

Kichirou quickly moved back to avoid getting caught by any more light spears at close range, Donnaseige's attempts only getting moved into Continuum Shift's pocket dimension for his own use later.

Donnaseige then threw the giant spear of light at Kichirou, hoping that he could break through the brown haired boy's defences only to see the attack disappear in one black portal in front of him and leaving a few moments later through the portal that appeared behind him. Raynare, Calawana and Mittelts were watching in shock from where they lay still bound to the broken crosses as Kichirou darted forwards.

"I won't lose to you!" Donnaseige shouted firing off barrages of light bullets only to see Kichirou move his shield forwards as a voice came from Continuum Shift

[Release] The black portal opened and shot out several light spears which pierced some of the bullets while others hit against his shield with little damage as a faint hint of white energy formed around Kichirou's lance.

"Erupting Dragon Lance!" Kichirou shouted, stabbing out with the lance and connecting with Donnaseige's chest before blasting him back into and through the stone wall of the room.

Kichirou landed near the middle of the room, panting slightly as Dragon Arms returned to there default form while he didn't bother dismissing either Sacred Gear as he turned to the Calawana as she shouted "What do you plan to do to us?"

Kichirou frowned slightly as he walked towards them, not sure what they expected from him as he spoke "I don't know…"

A loud crash caused Kichirou to turn to see Donnaseige glaring angrily at him from above, dirt covered his now damaged clothes and he had both his hands above his head.

"I will not lose to a low class devil like you!" Donnaseige shouted, pointing both hands towards Kichirou and the trio of Fallen Angels before firing out a giant pillar of light at them, Kichirou sighing as he held his left hand out to his side.

"Necronomicon…" Kichirou spoke, the teal tome forming in the grip of his hand, flicking open the pages as Timaeus spoke up

**[This will drain most of your energy]**

'I know…' Kichirou mentally replied.

[Destruction] The book spoke before a crimson magic circle appeared from out of the pages as Kichirou added

"Promotion: Bishop!" He felt the boost in his magical power as he aimed before declaring his attack

"Eradicator Beam!" From out of the magic circle a crimson beam shot out not even half the size of Donnaseige's light pillar as the two clashed near the middle of the room.

Kichirou's crimson beam slowly ate away at the light, the Gremory [Power of Destruction] destroying the light as the beams continued to clash, Kichirou's breathing quickening as he kept his focus on keeping the beam active and supplied with power.

Kichirou's attack seemed to grow and shift as Kichirou pushed more magic power into it, causing the beam to grow and destroy the light easier before blasting at the shocked Donnaseige and slamming into him before blasting through a few walls.

Kichirou dropped to his knees as he sighed in relief, Continuum Shift and Necronomicon disappearing as Critias spoke up

**[Good work…]**

**[You did amazing against that attack]** Timaeus added, Raynare speaking up shocked as she looked at him

"Ar-Are you alright…?"

"Yeah…just drained" Kichirou panted out, on his hands and knees before explosions roared out from above them.

'I hope Akemi-chan's alright' Kichirou thought to himself as he pointed a hand to the Fallen Angels as he mentally asked

'Hermos can you free them'

**[Right]** Hermos replied before the glove started to stretch and work to cut there bonds before Kichirou fell unconscious, leaving Raynare, Calawana and Mittelts looked at the brunette as they rubbed there wrists.

"I can't believe he took out Donnaseige when he had our powers as well" Mittelts spoke, looking over to Kichirou as Calawana nodded and added

"Those three dragons are truly fearsome" Raynare took a few steps towards Kichirou before finding herself incased in ice as she looked around to see Akemi float down through a hole in the roof.

"Don't even think about it" Akemi declared, her clothes battered and worn from her fight with Luciana as she pointed her hands towards Calawana and Mittelts who both put there hands up in surrender.

"We weren't going to hurt him" Mittelts spoke up panicked, rather not be turned into a fallen-sical by the silver haired Fallen Angel before them as Calawana nodded in agreement

"What about you Raynare?" Akemi asked, turning to regard the mostly frozen black haired Fallen, whose head was sticking from out of the large block of ice.

"I-I just wanted to see if h-he was alright" Raynare stuttered out, the cold biting into her skin as Akemi looked incrediously at her before moving to pick up Kichirou and giving a glare to the three Fallen Angels as she spoke

"You do anything wrong and I won't hesistate to destroy you before I take you back to Grigori" Each of them nodded scared in understanding, Raynare shivering once Akemi had freed her from the ice.

…

Issei rushed up the stairs while holding Asia, coming out into the sanctuary as he noticed her face was blue. He rushed to set her down on one of the pews, speaking to her so he could keep her awake "Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!"

Asia smiled on his words, taking one of Issei's hands as she spoke slowly "...I was...happy...that I had a...friend...even for a short while...If I were to be born again...will you become my friend once more..."

"What are you saying...!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game center! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there...!" Issei pleaded, tears falling freely from his eyes as he continued

"We are friends! Always! Oh yeah! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"...If I were born in this country...and went to the same school as you..."

"Let's go! Come to our school!"  
Asia's hand patted Issei's cheek as she spoke weakly "...You even cry for someone like me...now...I...can..."

Her hand dropped slowly as she uttered her last words "...Thank you..."

She passed away smiling, Issei losing his strength as he stood there looking at her face, still crying.

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exists, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?" Issei shouted at the ceiling of the church.

"Please don't take this girl away!? Please! I beg you!? She hasn't done anything!? She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God! Did this happen because I turned into a Devil!? Did you abandon her because I was her friend!?" Issei regretted that he had no power to protect his friends.

"Huh? A Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?" A familiar voice spoke from behind him, Issei turning to see Luciana standing there with barely a wound on her body, smirking.

"Look at this. This is the wound I got from the "Knight" boy and Akemi while I was coming here" Luciana spoke, signalling to the long slash marks that ran up her forearms, placing her hands on each of them as a shallow green light started to heal her wounds as she continued

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it. I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear is a special present. A Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. My status will rise. I could be of help to those him. To the great Kokabiel-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaaah, Kokabiel-sama...my power is all for you..."

"Like I care." Issei spoke as he glared at Luciana in anger as he continued

"I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils... Those things had nothing to do with this girl."

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

"...Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally!"

"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups. Because they have a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this."

"...Then I would have protected Asia, as her friend! That's why Kichi stayed to fight you before"

"Ahahaha! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you or he protected her or not. You couldn't protect her! You really are a weird boy! Interesting! Kichirou will soon be like her as well and then I'll be unstoppable"

"...I know. That's why I can't forgive you...and myself." Issei spoke in a low tone as Rias' words came to his mind

"Desire. Sacred Gear's power works by the user's desire. It also determines the power as well."

"Give her back." Issei shouted

"Even if you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger your desire, the more the Sacred Gear will respond."

"Give Asia back!"

[DRAGON BOOSTER!] The Sacred Gear on his left arm responded to the shout. The jewel in the gauntlet shone brightly and some mysterious mark appeared on the gauntlet as power flowed into his body.

Issei charged forwards to punch at Luciana who smirked before dodging easily as she spoke "I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You cannot shorten the gap between us. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It can't be helped. How can you win against me!? Ahahahahaha!"

[BOOST!] Echoed from the jewel and the mark changed from [I] to [II] and a second change as the power increased again

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" Issei shouted as he went to punch Luciana again, who dodged as she responded sarcastically,

"Wow! Did your power increase a bit? Still it's not enough!" Luciana then made a pair of light spears, taking a moment to look over it as she spoke

"I put a lot of power in it! Eat this!"

The light spears pierced both Issei's legs, going deep into both thighs. The boost from being a Rook hadn't stopped the spears as he screamed in intense pain "Guaaaaaaaaah!"

Issei grabbed onto the spear immediately, groaning in pain as his hands sizzled like met burning as he tried to remove both spears, Luciana laughing as she watched him "Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a low-class Devil like you, it's..."

"Nugaaaaaaaah!" Issei screamed, which seemed impossible, but he grabbed onto the spear much stronger and tried to pull it out, bit by bit. The intense pain was caused by the spear nearly made him lose consciousness because of it.

"This! That girl! This is nothing compared to what Asia went through!" Issei declared as he took the spear out slowly as tears and drool escaped from his face.

A horrible noise signalled that he had successes to remove the spears, dropping them to the ground as they disappeared before they even hit, blood starting to flow from his wounds as the pain remained

[BOOST!]

Issei had noticed that even when he'd been pierced by the spears his gauntlet still continued to declare 'boost' before he tried to move forwards only to slip and fall onto his butt after losing some strength.

'I don't have the strength to stand up. Shit, I don't have any strength in my legs. No, I don't have any strength left in my whole body. This is bad, isn't it?' Issei thought to himself as Luciana spoke surprised

"...Remarkable. A low–class Devil pulling out the Spear of Light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it becomes the light-blade of the Priests. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a middle-class Devil. For a low-class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light."

Issei looked at her confused as Luciana continued "The light goes around your body, and gives damage to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, you will die normally. Strongly built, aren't you?"

Issei felt like his muscles and bones were melting because of the heat that was raging around inside of his body, knowing that he would probably die if he didn't get healed soon. His eyes turned to where Asia lay and suddenly he started to speak

"At times like this, are we supposed to pray to God?" Luciana looked confused as Issei continued

"But God is useless. He didn't listen to me before, and he didn't even help a good girl like Asia as well. Hahahaha. Such a useless God."

"What are you talking about? Did your head get fried as well?"

"Then, him. Maybe the Satan will listen to my wishes? It exists, right? Are you listening? I'm a Devil as well, so will you listen to my wish?"

"...He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this."

"I'm going to bash this shit in front of me, so will you make sure that no-one interferes? I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good place. I think I can handle the pain with my rage. Just one hit is okay. Please let me hit her..." Issei's foot was moving, the lack of sensation in his legs not helping as pain continued to strike through his body as he slowly got up. His body shook with every movement as he pulled himself to stand up as Luciana looked shocked.

"...! Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light...?" Issei continued to get closer to Luciana who had a shocked look on her face.

"Hey, I've been through a lot because of you."

"...You can't stand! A low-class Devil can't stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A low-class Devil who doesn't have the ability to ease the effect of light, can't endure it!" Luciana spoke panicked

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But I can still endure it because of the hatred and anger I have against you." Issei spoke as he glared at Luciana without blinking; he knew his next hit was his last so he had to finish it with his last hit.

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it." Issei spoke

[EXPLOSION!] The sound from the jewel sounded especially strong. The jewel shone, piercingly. Issei's eyes being dazzled by the bright light as it gave him peace, reminding him of Asia as he felt more power flowing inside him

Issei took a step forward, blood splashed onto the ground from his wounds while he also coughed up some blood as he knew he was in a critical condition. His gauntlet was still flowing out with power as he felt a physically nudge to make him take an offensive posture to punch her, despite his lack of experience.

"...Impossible. What is this? Why...? Things like this can't happen... That Sacred Gear is supposed to be the "Twice Critical", a Sacred Gear that doubles the power of the possessor...It can't be. It's impossible... Why has your power surpassed mine...? The level of magical power I'm feeling...the wave of demonic power is that of a middle-class...no...that of a high-class Devil..." Luciana spoke shocked, Issei unable to stop the tired smirk from forming on his face as he spoke quietly

"Kichi called it Boosted Gear"

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this "Twilight Healing"! I received the right to be loved by Kokabiel-sama! I wouldn't lose to someone low like you...!" Luciana shouted, not seeming to have noticed what Issei had said as she formed a light spear in each hand, throwing them only for Issei to deflect them with his fist. Luciana's face turning cold blue in shock at what had just happened as she spoke

"No...!" Stretching her wings out, Luciana was going to try and fly away, Issei going up to her at the same time and grabbing her arm with unbelievable speed before pulling her towards him as he spoke

"I won't let you get away, fool."

"I'm superior...!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn you! Low-class Devil!"

"Oryaaaaa!" The gauntlet released all of its energy as Issei launched his final punch, straight into her face, and launched her backwards and into the wall with a loud bang. The Fallen Angel crashed into the wall while making a very loud noise, the wall breaking as dust spread everywhere, which soon faded to reveal that there was nothing between him and the outside of the building where Luciana was on the ground, unconscious.

"Serves you right." Issei spoke with a smile before tears started to fall again as he added quietly

"...Asia"

…

Akemi had put Kichirou onto Raynare's back, the black haired Fallen Angel's face red as Kichirou's warm breath kept hitting her neck as they continued to walk towards the ritual room where Asia had been. Calawana and Mittelts looked a mixture of envy and relief as the walked on either side of Raynare.

Behind them Akemi held a spear made of ice incase she had to fight the trio but they had seemed quite docile since she'd found them and if what they had said was right, they didn't even have the power to form a spear of light between them.

"Why do I have to carry him?" Raynare whined, glancing back as Akemi prodded the blunt end of the spear into her backside as she spoke

"You should be glad I didn't go against Azazel-sama's orders otherwise you would be just a block of ice now" Raynare closed her mouth deciding for the better that she didn't aggravate the Ice using Fallen Angel behind her as she continued walking.

…

Issei was about to fall after punching the Fallen Angel until he found himself being supported by Kiba who gave him a smile as he spoke "Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

"Yo, you are late Casanova." Issei replied

"Hahaha, Buchou told me not to interfere." Kiba replied, Issei looking confused before Rias' voice spoke up with a smile

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic circle to transport me here. I was nervous because it was my first time transporting to a church." Rias sighed while she spoke, part of her wondering where Kichirou and Akemi was along with the other Fallen Angels that had been sensed inside before moving in front of Issei as she smiled

"So you won."

"Buchou... Hahaha, somehow I won…"

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant." She spoke as she tapped on his nose.

"Oh my. The church is in a mess. Is it alright, Buchou?" Akeno spoke with a troubled face.

"...Is something wrong?" Issei asked, Rias starting to explain

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. Then, if we Devils damage the church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and hatred."

"But it won't happen this time." Akemi spoke up, the others turning to see the quartet of Fallen Angels coming out with Kichirou still on Raynare's back, Issei stiffening as he glared at the black haired Fallen who looked away shamefully as Akemi continued

"This church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed. We just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. That happens anywhere, every year. That's what happened."

"Buchou, I've brought it." Koneko spoke, dragging Luciana by her hair before stopping as she looked at the group as Rias asked

"What is going on?"

"If what they said is right…then Luciana and Donnaseige were working a different plan to what these three thought were orders from Azazel-sama and when they found out, Donnaseige sought to take there power but Kichi-kun stopped and defeated him with your power Buchou" Akemi explained, noticing that Rias couldn't keep the smile that worked its way onto her face at hearing that Kichirou had won against a Fallen Angel.

"Alright… and thank you Koneko. Let's wake her up. Akeno." Rias spoke turning to Akeno who lifted her hand up as she spoke

"Yes." Water then appeared up in the air which Akeno then dropped onto Luciana to wake her up

"Cough! Cough!" Luciana woke up and opened her eyes which widened in shock at seeing Rias looking down on her with Akemi nearby.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel, Luciana?" Rias spoke, Luciana seeming surprised as she asked

"... You are the daughter of the Gremory Household...?"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the Gremory Household. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance…and of course you know Akemi" Rias spoke with a smile, Luciana glaring at Akemi as she sneered

"...You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will..."

"They won't come to help." Rias said clearly, Luciana's eyes widening at noticing the scowls on the trio's faces before she added

"I didn't mean them…but I already eliminated the others three you had here…Misora, Draco and Minerva"

"Liar!" Luciana shouted, Rias pulling out three black feathers as she spoke

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Luciana lost hope after she saw the feathers as Rias continued "I knew that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town, after what you did to Kichi and Raynare attacking Ise but I ignored it because I thought that it was a plan that involved a whole group of Fallen Angels. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low lifes who move around secretively usually brag about their plot." Rias smirked as Luciana bit her teeth in frustration as the crimson haired girl continued

"They looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they talked without realizing who was the one to die. Such foolish Fallen Angels. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of "destruction". Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils." Kiba commented as if bragging about his master as another voice spoke up

"Donnaseige learnt that the power of Buchou is dangerous from me" They turned to see Kichirou half awake and being held up by Akemi while the trio of other Fallen Angels looked on passively, glad that Akemi was only taking them back to Azazel.

"One of her nicknames is "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess", you know? That's whom you were up against." Akeno added while smiling as Rias moved to look at Issei's left arm before smiling as she spoke quietly

"Hermos was right…it's surprising really. I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel."

"Fallen Angel, Luciana. This boy, Hyodo Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost." Luciana looked confused as Rias explained

"Red-Dragon-Emperor's Gauntlet, the "Boosted Gear". It's a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence and even Hermos' acknowledgement was good enough for me before. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

Luciana looked shocked as she replied "The "Boosted Gear"… One of the "Longinus"…The ability to attain the power that surpasses Maou and God for a certain time…. That cursed Sacred Gear is possessed by a child like this!?"

"According to the legends, in human's time, it doubles the possessor's power every 10 seconds, that's the ability of "Boosted Gear". Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the leader-class Fallen Angels and high-class Devils. By mastering it, he could even kill God." Akemi spoke, Issei and most of the others looking shocked as Rias continued

"But even if it is a powerful Sacred Gear, it still has a big risk of needing time. There aren't that many enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

Rias approached Issei with a smile before starting to pat his head as she spoke "But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Ise is an interesting boy, just like I thought. Fufufu, I'm going to spoil you even more."

"Buchou?" Issei spoke

"What is it?" Rias asked while smiling but Issei felt bad so he bowed his head down as he started to cry as Rias continued to pat his head as Issei spoke "Buchou... I...couldn't...protect Asia..."

"You don't have to cry. No one would blame you after seeing you now."

"But…I…" Issei started only for Rias to wipe his tears with her fingers as she spoke

"It's okay. You weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared, my Pawn, Ise… That goes for you too Kichi"

"Yes." Issei and Kichirou spoke with smiles.

"Then let's finish this business." Rias' eyes became sharp and ruthless as she got close to Luciana who became scared as Rias spoke

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san. Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Kokabiel-sama..." Luciana retorted

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." Rias aimed her hand towards Luciana who turned to regard Akemi before a voice spoke up

"Me, here."

A shadow appeared from behind the broken wall, the Priest Freed Zelzan who spoke "Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Luciana shouted at the appearance of the Priest "Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or something!"

Freed made a sadistic smile as he responded "Hmmm. Hmmm. I received a beautiful order from an Angel. Huh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel is like the best honor. It would become a good social status for me."

"Ku...Don't fool around and save me!" Luciana spoke in anger

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious...I mean, something minor like that should be alright. Isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed said in a funny tone while curling his body.

"You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I..."

"I don't need a superior who loses to scum, Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by the God won't go to either Heaven or Hell but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Oh, that's impossible, because there will be nothing left. It's impossible, hahaha. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Oh yeah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy! Hahahaha!" Freed said before moving his sight to Issei as he spoke up again

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my "Top 5 Devils killing list", so be prepared, okay? The next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?" Issei shuddered at the smile while Freed gave him before the priest spoke up again

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!" With that he disappeared, Luciana turning her attention to Raynare, Calawana and Mittelts as she tried to ask for help only for Akemi to speak up

"They can't help you…Donnaseige took most of there power before Kichi-kun stopped him and you betrayed them by going against Azazel-sama's orders to just observe Ise" Issei looked surprised at the group of Fallen Angels who nodded before he turned back to Luciana.

"Now, the Fallen Angel Luciana, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." Rias spoke without the slightest hint of sympathy which made Luciana shiver before a loud bang exploded from Rias as the crimson magic ball destroyed Luciana without leaving any trace.

…

There was a green light floating in the sanctuary, Asia's Sacred Gear having been released when Luciana died, Rias put the light onto her hand as she spoke

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san."

"But...Asia is already..." Issei started before Kichirou spoke up

"Ise, the Evil Pieces…" Issei's eyes widened as he turned to look at Kichirou before seeing Rias nod as she pulled a blood red chess piece from her pocket

"Ise, what do you think this is?"

"What's that?" Issei asked, Kichirou speaking up with a small smile

"Ise… That is a "Bishop" chess piece."

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 "Pawns", 2 "Knights", 2 "Bishops", 2 "Rooks", and 1 "Queen". Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my "Bishops", and I still have another one left." Rias explained as she walked towards Asia while holding the Bishop piece in one hand and the green light in the other, before placing the chess piece onto Asia's chest as she continued

"The bishop's role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a Bishop. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil." A crimson flow of magic power surrounded Rias' body as she started to chant

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and be reborn as a Devil. You, my "Bishop", with a new life, be delighted!"

The red chess piece glowed and went inside Asia's body and at the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear went back inside her body. Rias stopped once she had confirmed that the chess piece and Sacred Gear had entered Asia's body, Rias sighing in relief as Issei looked on in a daze

After a short while, Asia opened her eyes and Issei couldn't stop his tears from coming out after seeing her.

"Huh?" Asia asked, looking around to freeze upon seeing Raynare who spoke sadly

"I'm sorry for what happened…" Calawana and Mittelts bowed as well before Akemi spoke up

"I'll see you soon Kichi-kun…Hopefully it won't take long" Kichirou nodded with a smile from where he sat on the floor as a silver magic circle formed around the feet of the four Fallen Angels before they disappeared in a flash of light.

Rias gave Issei a warm smile as she spoke "I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

Asia raised her upper body as she looked around and found Issei as she asked confused "...Ise-san?"

Issei hugged Asia who made a puzzled look as he spoke "Let's go home, Asia."

...

Author's Note

I originally was going to stick this as two chapters, one for what Kichi goes through while the other would be Issei's side but what I wrote for Kichi during this wasn't very long so I figured I'll just stick them together.

Akemi fights with mostly Holy Ice and Water although I didn't get much chance to show the latter and Dragon Arms' Second Liberation allows him to start taking on whole arm forms like Shell Bullet and Gallantmon's Lance and Shield as well as creating and launching shock wave attacks around.

**Kichirou Harem: Akemi, Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Sona, Rossweisse, Raynare, Calawana, Mittelt, Kuroka, Tsubaki Shinra, Ravel, Shuriya, Marion, Siris, Xuelan, Ni, Li, (Work In Progress)**

**Issei Harem: Asia, Irina**

This omake comes from Gunman's Devil Warrior story and I checked it was ok for me to use it

...

Kichirou was looking around at the large party at Gremory Castle, tugging on the collar of the white shirt of his tuxedo as he wondered what the big fuss had been about before finding everyone's gaze onto the stage as Sirzechs appeared to make an announcement.

"Male devils, from low-class to high class, please step forward." He said to everyone, Kichirou wondering what was going on as he took a few steps forward while all the female guests backed up to the other end of the ballroom and every man went close to the stage where Sirzechs stood, Kichirou opting to stick at the back so he was out of the way while Issei tried to get near the front.

"I happily let you know that today we are having a very special once in a life time lottery for every male devil in here today. Would everyone please step forward to take a numbered ball from Grayfia." Sirzechs said.

Once everyone had a ball which had a number stamped on it, Sirzechs continued.

"Now that everyone has a ball, the prize for having the one lucky ball is this." Sirzechs said and Grayfia pulled the red curtain aside.

Every male stared at the 15 bishoujo's standing there in line.

(Medaka Kurokami, Chizuru Minamoto, Yoko Littner, Saeko Busujima, Iroha, Himari Noihara, Musubi, Tina Armstrong, Kasumi, Kanu Unchou, Kazehana, Miyako Shiina, Mai Shiranui, Lizlet, Momoyo Kawakami)

"The winner will receive this peerage as his own and a title of King to rule them." Sirzechs said.

On the stage the girls were smiling on the outside, but inside they were having a nervous breakdown. They didn't like what they saw. Several Devils looked like you didn't want to get near them without a radiation suit, but they had no choice in this matter. They just hoped that their new master would be kind.

Every Devil was praying that they won, since there would be no end of pleasure for the winner although Kichirou wanted to avoid the girls getting abused by someone else.

Rias, Akeno and Akemi were hoping that Kichirou didn't win, since getting his attention would be even harder and the peerage's proportions were the envy of every woman while Asia was hoping Issei didn't win for the same reasons.

Three digital screens appeared in the wall when the panel retracted and numbers began to spin on them. Everyone stared at them and hoped for good fortune.

The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighted in relief.

When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard.

The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans there were sound of crying all over the room, Issei being the loudest that Kichirou could hear from next to him.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward." Sirzechs said. The girls gulped in anticipation as they wondered who would be there master.

Kichirou gulped nervously as he stepped forwards, noticing the crowd was looking at him with jealousy and envy as he passed by finally able to step onto the stage and presented the ball with numbers 667 on it.

"And the winner of this beautiful new peerage is none other then Kichirou Tendo, my sister's pawn and wielder of the three Atlantis Dragons!" Sirzechs shouted to the crowd, which glared angrily at Kichirou who shrunk back slightly.

Rias and the other Kichirou's chasers were too shocked and dumbfounded to move as the new peerage looked at the brunette who looked down embarrassed after having risked a glance up to them.

"So cute! I'm sure you will be a fine master for me!" Chizuru exclaimed in delight as she glomped onto him closely followed by Kazehana, Hermos laughing as he spoke up

**[Looks like you've got your work cut out for you]**

I'll leave the rest to your imagination XD.

Characters Info:

[Medaka Kurokami is from Medaka Box.  
Chizuru Minamoto is from Kanokon.  
Yoko Littner is from Gurren Lagann.  
Saeko Busujima is from HOTD.  
Iroha and Mai Shiranui are from SNK.  
Himari Noihara and Lizlet are from Omamari Himari.  
Musubi and Kazehana are from Sekirei.  
Tina Armstrong and Kasumi are from DOA.  
Kanu Unchou from Ikkitousen.  
Miyako Shiina and Momoyo Kawakami are from Majikoi.]


	9. Chapter 9

"" - Speech

'' - Thought

[] - Sacred Gear

**[] - Dragon**

{} - Phone

...

A young man stood on a hill over looking the church, his green hair spiked down to his shoulders as his yellow eyes observed the church. He was dressed in a long white robe which seemed out of place for the modern world as he spoke to himself "Seems you have finally appeared…Knights of Atlantis but this was not what I expected"

Turning his back on the church and looking at the trees before him, he held his left hand up before him a large magic circle forming before him, a large hexagram forming in the middle of it as he walked through.

The scenery around him changed from the lush green forest to a dark rocky cave, his eyes settling on the large blue dragon that was chained before him. The Dragon looked to be about thirty metres tall with dark blue scales and purple eyes that glared at him before glancing to the young black haired girl dressed in a gothic loltia dress that sat on a rock before her.

**[How dare you think you can cage a Dragon King!]** The blue dragon roared, the gren haired man paying no heed to her as the blonde gothic girl spoke

"So…I got what you wanted will you help me, Dartz?" Dartz stepped past the girl, not seeming worried as he approached the blue dragon, his eyes looking over the dragon as he answered

"Yes…Let me just do something first" Stepping forwards the blue dragon tried to snap at him but the bracelet on his left hand shone as a monotonal voice called out

[Aristeros] With that a green shield stopped the dragon from injuring him as he continued to step forwards till he reached one of front claws, placing his hand on it before dark green tendrils of energy coursed up its scales before reaching its head, its purple eyes turning a dark green as an identical hexagram in a circle appeared and it stopped it attempts to attack him.

"Now…Chaos Karma Dragon you will serve the Orichalcos…but for now I wish for you to stay here" Dartz spoke, Tiamat giving a slow nod as she watched Dartz. He turned to regard the gothic lolita girl who seemed barely surprised at what she had just witnessed as he spoke

"The Nekoshou would have been an added bonus for my needs…but he has already lay claim on her…so I will have to make do with what I can find in the familiar forest" She watched as Dartz disappeared in another magic circle as he muttered

"That boy will be dangerous…yet he is just one boy against my power"

…

Kichirou sneezed as he walked into the clubroom, rubbing his nose with his forefinger as he looked around to find it Rias who was sitting drinking a cup of tea and Issei and Asia who were looking slightly embarrassed about something.

"Morning Buchou, Ise, Asia-san" Kichirou spoke with a slight yawn, not use to waking up this early as he wandered in as Rias replied with a smile

"Good morning, Kichi"

"Morning Kichi/ Kichi-san" Issei and Asia greeted, Kichirou's eyes widening as he noticed that Asia was dressed in there school uniform as Issei explained happily

"Buchou made Asia attend so she's going to be in our class" Asia smiled friendly and bowed her head as she spoke

"I will be in your care, Kichi-san" Kichirou gave her a smile and a nod before another yawn escaped his mouth, Rias looking slightly concerned as she asked

"Are you alright, Kichi?"

"Y-Yeah…I'm just not use to sleeping on my own…" Kichirou replied as he sat down, Rias looking confused and embarrassed as she asked

"So Akemi is still dealing with those Fallen Angel girls?" Kichirou nodded scratching his hair as the door opening as Kiba, Koneko and Akeno entered the room each with there own greeting

"Good morning, Buchou, Ise-kun, Kichi-kun, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Buchou, Ise-senpai, Kichi-sempai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Ise-kun, Kichi-kun Asia-san?"

Rias smiled as she stood up, clapping her hands as she was about to speak before a silver magic circle appeared off to the side of the room before Akemi stepped out with a tired sigh before being followed by Raynare, Calawana and Mittelts.

Akemi was in her school uniform although it was prestine and clean while the other three Fallen Angels were dressed similarly styled tight fitting maid outfits, each looking embarrassedly at the ground as Rias asked confused "Akemi…Why is these three here?"

"Azazel-sama wanted to repay Kichi-kun for saving these three so…he's ordered them to be his servants and to follow any of my orders" Akemi spoke annoyed, she'd much rather look after Kichirou on her own but they could at least reduce the number of times she had to go back to report.

Issei and Asia looked surprised the most as Raynare walked solemnly over to them before bowing her head as she spoke "I'm sorry for what I did"

Issei gritted his teeth slightly as Asia spoke up "It's alright, Raynare-san, you were taken advantage of yourself"

"I guess Asia's right…" Issei replied afterwards, Raynare smiling as she turned back to Kichirou as he spoke

"But Akemi-chan couldn't you have convinced him to not do this to them…I mean I don't really need servants"

"I tried to but he's a pevert and figured it would stop him from trying something else with you" Akemi replied, Rias sighing as she spoke

"I'll talk to Sona about allowing Raynare and Mittelts to start school here…Calawana… I guess you'll have to take one of the teaching positions free, now you three should get changed later but for now let's start the party"

Rias clicked her fingers and out of thin air was a large cake appeared on the table before she spoke shyly "It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kind of things, right? Since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat everyone."

…

"My name is Asia Argento, I'll be in your care"

"I'm Amano Yuuma…Pleased to meet you all"

Asia and Raynare greeted the class, the latter in her normal appearance and now dressed in a school uniform. Mittelts had been placed into the first year class with Koneko and Calawana was probably settling in at the nurse's office.

"Asia-san you can take the seat next to Hyodo…Yuuma-san you can sit behind Tendo" The teacher spoke, both girls moving without either boy having raised there hand. Whispers breaking out as they wondered how they knew the boys as Raynare looked embarrassed to Kichirou before sitting down behind him.

The buzz in the air reminded Kichirou of his first day here and he expected a similar result when the bell rang for break, part of him hoped that Raynare wouldn't say anything embarrassing about her link with him otherwise he might die of embarrassment at some of the rumours that would start up because of it.

**[It might take some heat from off your fangirls]** Hermos spoke up with a chuckle as Kichirou mentally sighed as he retorted

'Or put fuel on the fire…'

**[You'll get use to it]** Critias replied absentmindedly, Kichirou figuring he was reading something as he rolled his eyes.

When break came the two new girls were crowded by the other students, Kichirou sweatdropping at how eager everyone was of a new student as he turned back to pay attention to Raynare's answers

"Why'd you moved here?" A random girl asked

"Do you have a boyfriend?" One of the boys asked

"I came here because of an old pledge between Kichi-sama's family and my own so…" Raynare started embarrassed, not getting to finish it as the other students reacted. The boys gave Kichirou dirty looks muttering about how lucky he was to have so many beauties around him while the girls seemed to have an almost dream like expression which felt like he should be worried about himself around them.

_"Kichi-sama…please let me feed you" Raynare asked, dressed in a revealing maid outfit as she held out some food in a pair of chopsticks. _

_"__Kichi-sama…let me wash your back" Raynare spoke, red faced as she stood with a towel tightly wrapped around her body._

**[Hermos stop trying to corrupt him]** Timaeus spoke seriously, Hermos shrinking away as Kichirou blinked a few times to see everyone was talking to Raynare and Asia still.

'Hermos, I don't need you to do that' Kichirou thought embarrassed, trying to calm the blush on his cheeks.

**[Right…I'll save it for during the night then]** Hermos added teasingly, laughing as his host's cheeks did the opposite to what he wanted.

'I didn't mean that!' Kichirou mentally shouted as the girls continued to quiz Raynare until the next class started, quickly picking up the glances she kept sending him between questions.

…

The rest of school and club activities was fairly normal, Asia getting brought up to speed on devil lifr before she and Issei went to hand out leaflets, Kichirou had just sat around waiting for one of his own contracts to come in while Akemi had taken the trio of Fallen Angels to sort out there new accommodations which would be near where he and Akemi lived.

Kichirou was currently walking back on his own as he wondered how far Azazel had ordered Raynare, Calawana and Mittelts to be his servants or if there was any way to convince the Governor of the Fallen Angels to cancel there orders.

**[Doubt it he probably wants to get into your good books so he can study our power]** Timaeus spoke up, Kichirou mentally agreeing given that they'd told him Azazel was a pervert, as Critias decided to add

**[Well at least Akemi will be able to keep them in line if they try anything]**

Kichirou mentally agreed as he stepped into the apartment complex, taking only a few minutes to get to right floor and getting to his and Akemi's apartment.

Stepping inside, Kichirou was surprised when Mittelts greeted him in the hallway with a bright smile and dressed in her maid outfit

"Hey Kichi-sama"

"H-Hey…I thought you, Raynare-san and Calawana-san were with Akemi-chan sorting things out" He asked as he slipped off his shoes, Mittelts quickly replying

"Yeah…We moved in next door but Calawana and Raynare wanted to go shopping so Akemi had to show them where it was" Kichirou nodded in understanding as he followed Mittelts into the kitchen as he decided to speak

"You don't have to go around in that maid outfit all the time, Mittelts-san" Mittelts' cheeks reddened as she managed to hide the blush on her cheeks as she replied

"I know Kichi-san" Kichirou quirking an eyebrow in confusion as he asked

"Then…why are you wearing it then?"

"I…Erm, I just want to know what you think…?" Mitelts replied, turning to look at him as Kichirou smiled nervously as he answered

"You look cute…" Mittelts blushed further turning away as she spoke embarrassed

"G-Good…I'm just going to get changed now…" Kichirou looked confused as the blonde Fallen headed into Akemi's room, deciding to get changed himself as he wandered into his own room.

…

"Why couldn't we do this with Kichi-sama?" Rayanare whined, Akemi sighing annoyed as she stood outside a pair of changing room, her arms crossed under her bust as she listened to the blackhaired Fallen's whining.

"You just want to corrupt him don't you" Calawana spoke with an amused edge to her voice from behind the other curtain, getting changed herself. Calawana and Raynare had gone out to get underwear, Akemi having to show them to the mall lest Raynare drag and try and seduce her Kichirou.

"M-Maybe…" Raynare muttered quietly, Calawana laughing as part of Akemi's mind filed away the idea for a later time as her cheeks reddened at the thought of seeing Kichirou stare at her before he would naturally turn away embarrassed, not noticing the pair leave the changing rooms fully dressed. Raynare had a white blouse with a short cream skirt and brown shoes while Calawana was wearing a purple sundress she'd picked up earlier with black stockings underneath and black high heels.

…

"Come on Kichi-san, go faster!" Mittelts called excitedly as the trio of Fallen Angels entered the apartment, there eyes widening as Kichirou replied gritting his teeth

"I'm trying" Akemi rushed into the living room, closely followed by Raynare and Calawana, her mind getting ahead of her as she asked

"What are you doing to him, Mit…?" She faltered as she saw the brunette holding an Xbox 360 controller as he tried to play the racing game, Mittelts sitting next to him and pointing out a shortcut as she spoke

"Quick there!" Kichirou glanced over to the trio, giving them a friendly smile as focused back onto his game as he spoke

"Hey Akemi-chan, Raynare-san, Calawana-san…enjoy your shopping?" Raynare and Akemi gave a silent sigh in relief as Calawana answered

"It was alright" Kichirou nodded as he continued to play the game, his face a picture of concentration…Until the ringing of a phone broke him from it.

Kichitou quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, blantching at seeing who was calling him, gulping before putting the phone to his ear, speaking nervously "Hello...Okaa-sama?"

{Kichirou…How are you?}

"Erm…I'm good Okaa-sama…Near the top of my year at school and have made some good friends" Kichirou asked confused which he also noticed on Akemi's face as his mother spoke

{Why aren't you the top…?} Kichirou flinched upon hearing that, aware that his mother always wanted the best from him as he nervously replied

"I didn't want to stand out too much"

{Right….In a month I'll be coming by with someone important…} Kichirou frowned slightly, wondering what his mother was planning as she never danced around a subject with him, normally.

{Kichirou…I'll call you with the details nearer the time} His mother added before Kichirou nodded as he spoke

"Alright…"

{Goodbye Kichirou}

"Bye Okaa-sama" Kichirou replied before the phone line cut off.

…

A brown haired woman pressed her glasses up her nose, closing the phone and slipping it into a pocket as she watched a girl training beyond the one way mirror in front of her. Her blue eyes flicked over to the door as it opened and a middle aged man with black hair tied into a ponytail stepped in and up next to her as he spoke

"I figured I'd find you here…so how's she doing?" The man looked out of the mirror to see a blonde haired girl, her hair spiked down to her shoulders with a blue hat that looked to be like a witch's hat on her head which had pink outlines.

She wore blue armour which showed off the top of her breasts, the straps half way down her upper arms and had a small pink cape at the back as well as some acting as a skirt. A green orb was set at the centre of the chest which had a pentagram in it. Blue sleeves covered most of her forearms, a yellow orb set on the back of each hand and at the elbow while her blue boots reached half way up her shin with pink thin bands and yellow orbs set over her ankles and in her hands was a short blue wand which had two pink bands near the bottom and a yellow orb while at the other end was yellow spiral like top.

"She's doing fine…" The brunette spoke in a slightly annoyed tone as the blonde magical girl swung her staff and launched several balls of black magic towards some cardboard targets, destroying them easily.

"She still didn't like the fact that we've left Kichirou out of the loop, dear?" He asked turning to regard her as she sighed before nodding as he continued

"Don't worry about it…Mana just wants to meet him before she's mastered her magical power…Although why did you ever hold a tournament to decide who would meet with him, Nabiki?"

"I wanted the best to look after him…even if Akemi is a Fallen Angel…I don't really trust her as much as I would a devil" Nabiki spoke as she turned her focus back onto Mana, who was twirling her wand with a practiced ease.

"And about the latter part of the tournament prize…?" The man asked, curiously as Nabiki sighed as she spoke

"It got the girls all riled up to participate didn't it…?"

…

Kichirou found himself staring at the ceiling, wondering what his mother was doing and planning as Akemi snuggled into his side, mumbling something about whipped cream.

'I don't get it…Okaa-sama's never been evasive with me, cold, tactical but always straight to the point' Kichirou thought to himself with a silent sigh before Hermos spoke up

**[Maybe she's got a surprise for you…?]**

**[She doesn't seem like the sort to make the effort to surprise you]** Timaeus replied, Kichirou feeling the Dragon sift through his memories as the odd flash of someone he knew appeared before his eyes, ranging from the blonde haired young woman who taught him to dance to the blue haired girl he'd stumbled into during his visit to the Vatican.

**[I say it's going to be a fiancée...]** Critias spoke up, Kichirou's eyes widening as Timaeus retorted instantly

**[You've been reading too much manga...]**

**[Actually that makes sense]** Hermos interrupted

**[Not you too...]** Timaeus groaned before Kichirou mentally called out

'Can you stop with your conspiracy theories...I don't think Okaa-sama would do such a thing...now let me just sleep please'

Kichirou took another ten minutes to drift off to sleep but he couldn't shake what Hermos and Critias had said.

The door of the bedroom opened half an hour later, a shadowed female figure stepped inside, her cheeks red at the thought of what she was about to do.

…

Kichirou groaned as he woke up, his whole body feeling fuzzy as he scratched his scruffy bedhead with his free hand, the other was trapped between Akemi's breasts as she hugged his side.

It took him a few moments to free himself from her before grabbing a set of cothes and heading into the bathroom as Timaeus spoke up **[Kichirou, you need to know…]**

**[Don't tell him yet! His reaction will be great]** Hermos interrupted before Timaeus shouted

**[What…?]**

'What are you on about?' Kichirou mentally asked, still sleepy as both Dragons continued to argue as he heard Critias speak up

**[What I miss?]**

'No clue…' Kichirou thought as he turned to look at the bathroom mirror, his mind taking a few moments to register the older looking face that was being reflected back at him before he shouted

"What the…?"

**[Jackpot]** Hermos spoke with a grin, Kichirou's eyes narrowing as he asked the red dragon

"What did you do to me?"

**[Nothing…Honest!]** Hermos replied, backing off as Timaeus decided to add

**[He is being truthful…When we woke up your body was like this…]** Kichirou clutched at his longer brown hair, which had stayed in its normal style but covered the tops of his eyes.

'H-How old am I?' He thought dispondantly, glancing down to see that his pyjamas fit his new five foot ten lean frame.

**[I'd say about twenty…]** Critias commented before Timaeus spoke up

**[I used some magic to make your clothes fit]**

"Th-Thanks…" Kichirou stuttered, leaning forwards as he tried to understand what was going on. The opening of the bathroom door drew his attention to a surprised Raynare who soon slipped into a fighting stance before he spoke up

"Raynare-san…It's me, Kichi" The black haired Fallen Angel's eyes widened in surprised as she relaxed before blushing as she looked him over

"K-Kichi-sama…What happened to you?" She asked with surprised, Kichirou shrugging his shoulders as he replied

"I-I don't kn-know, Raynare-san…I just w-woke up like this"

"I best wake Akemi to see if this was her doing" Raynare spoke, taking a few steps back out of the bathroom before heading to the bedroom, unable to calm the blush on her cheeks.

Kichirou looked at the clothes he'd brought in with him, sighing as he spoke "I guess I can't wear these given they're too small…unless?"

**[Yes…I can do the same for those although I figure you should hurry up before Akemi wakes]** Timaeus spoke up, Kichirou nodding in agreement as he quickly changed into the slacks and shirt of his school uniform, just buttoning it up as he heard Akemi.

"WHAT?" Kichirou sweatdropped as he heard her rush around before looking to the door to see her standing there with a shocked blushing face.

"K-Kichi-kun...?" She mumbled before fainting, Kichirou managing to grab her easily and stopped her from hurting herself.

...

Once Akemi had woken up again and they'd got Mittelts and Calawana, the group of Fallen Angels rushed Kichirou into the clubroom before any of the ordinary students saw him.

He was currently sat on one of the sofas with Rias and Akeno looking over him for any sign of a residual magic that was on him, Koneko was just staring at him as if he was something new to her and Mittelts tried to keep her eyes off of him. Kiba was looking through a spell book for a possible reversal for Kichirou's problem.

"Well at least we know you'll turn into a fine man" Calawana joked, Kichirou blushing with Rias, Akemi and Akeno while Raynare seemed to look dreamily off at the wall.

"Looks like there's nothing...whoever did this were thorough" Rias spoke, rubbing her forehead as she thought over what they could do next as Akeno teased

"Can't we just leave him like this Buchou...?" Rias' face reddened at the idea, quickly shaking her head free of the thought as she spoke

"No...It would be too much to cover up... Akeno can you go get Sona, hopefully she'll have an idea to help us" Akeno nodded before leaving, her eyes lingering on Kichirou as he spoke

"This is just too weird..." Rias patted his head with a smile as she sat down next to him

"Don't worry we'll fix this..." Akemi squeezed his hand from where she sat next to him, leaning against him with a happy sigh as Kichirou asked

"What about school?"

"That's why I asked Akeno to get Sona...she'll be able to let you have the day off for good reason" Rias explained, looking over slightly annoyed at Akemi before added

"That means the rest of you have to get to school" Akemi grumbled about leaving Kichirou but the brunette quickly replied that it would be even more suspicious if they both didn't show up, which caused her to blush along with Raynare before saying she'd come back at lunch.

Mittelts looked to Kichirou, blushing further in embarrassment as her eyes locked onto his before she hurried to leave with Koneko looking confused and following after her.

Once everyone had gone it had only been a few minutes before Sona had arrived with Akeno and another black haired girl with rectangular glasses and a fairly calm expression on her face, who turned out to be Shinra Tsubaki.

"What's going on Rias?" Sona asked, looking between Kichirou and her childhood friend before settling onto Kichirou and asking

"And who's this?"

"Kichirou..." Rias replied with a big smile, Kichirou looking down nervously as Sona's face ripened into a full blown blush as she retorted in disbelieve as while she could sense the demonic presence from him it was a lot denser then Kichirou's typical aura

"No way..."

"It's true Kaichou..." Kichirou replied before activating Necronomicon which appeared in his hand, letting it stay there for a few moments before disappearing, Tsubaki seemed to share a surprised look.

"So he's been affected by an age spell...I guess?" Sona asked, Rias shrugging as she answered

"No idea...he woke up like that, me and Akeno couldn't find anything residual on him" Sona leaned in close, her eyes narrowing as they regarded something Kichirou himself couldn't see as he slightly leaned back.

"...Nothing...Are you sure it's not his Dragons doing"

**[As much as I would like to take credit it wasn't us]** Hermos spoke aloud, Kichirou sighing annoyed as he scratched his head and asked

"Is there a way to turn me back?"

"Yes...but getting everything together will take time" Rias spoke thoughtfully, Sona nodding in agreement.

...

Mittelts could help but feel like hiding away from the others, lest they find out about what she'd done. Her attempt to make Kichirou closer to her age had backfired and made him older which while offering a good deal of eye candy for herself and the girls now brought up the problem of him returning to his original age.

She had tried herself after realising her spell didn't work but hadn't been able to do it as her spell work wasn't as strong as someone like Akemi who could easily merge Ice and Holy power together.

She spared a glance to Koneko who was sat only a few seats away, hoping the white haired girl didn't pick up on her nervous behaviour as class carried on for the day.

...

Kichirou padded after Tsubaki, his arms full of papers that the school council had to go through. It had been decided that Rias and Akeno would go after the ingredients needed for a magic cancelling potion while Sona would find a spell that should work on him and that left him helping Tsubaki with Council work.

Entering the Student Council Room, Kichirou noted that it looked much like he would expect it. I few sofas filled the room with several desks lined up to allow the members to work on what they needed to.

Sona sat at her own larger desk sifting through magic books as he and Tsubaki set the papers down onto desks. The brunette was still getting use to his higher centre of gravity as he slipped on a piece of paper on the floor, falling backwards as Tsubaki grabbed at his wrist to try and keep him balanced before getting pulled down as well resulting in a loud crash.

Sona looked up from her book, unable to stop the smile on her face and the feel of jealousy in her stomach as she saw Tsubaki laying over Kichirou, who for all intent purposes looked like a deer in headlights as he looked up at the black haired Queen of Sitri.

Tsubaki had pink dusting her cheeks as she found herself staring into green eyes of the young man under her, returning to her senses at Sona's voice "Rias isn't going to like it if she finds out you've been touching her Kichi"

Tsubaki jumped to her feet, Kichirou blushing as he pulled himself to a seated position and Sona couldn't help but giggle silently as she returned to her book.

"Sorry about that...still getting use to this body" Kichirou spoke, Tsubaki nodding in understanding as she glanced at him as she replied calmly

"It's Ok" With that Tsubaki went to work sorting through the papers, Kichirou pondering on what he should do next as he picked himself up and dusted down his slacks.

"I'm just going for a walk, Kaichou" He spoke, Sona looking up at him as she replied

"Alright…just don't be seen by any of the students otherwise they'll ask questions"

…

Kichirou found his whole predicament confusing as he wandered down the corridors of the school, doing his best to avoid attention from any of the full classrooms till a female voice spoke up victoriously behind him "I just knew there was a Dragon in this school!"

'Dragon?' Kichirou thought confused as he was considered a Devil by everyone who knew about it. Timaeus quickly deciding to clarify things for him

**[It seems that with the aging came another side effect which is dampening your Devil side from others' senses…and your Dragon Aura seems to be noticeable by her]**

Turning he found himself looking at a blonde haired girl who he recognised as Abe Kiyome….and she was holding a whip and was leering at him.

**[Run…]** Critias spoke up, Kichirou inclined to agree with him as he started to take steps back as she asked seductively

"Don't you want to be _tamed_ by someone like me?" Kichirou's face reddened slightly as he spluttered back

"I'm not a Dragon…I mean I'm really a Devil"

"Its not nice to lie, Dragon-kun" Kiyome retorted as she started to walk towards him, Kichirou turning and running as he tried to figure out a plan.

**[Find somewhere to hide]** Timaeus spoke up, Kichirou mentally agreeing as he heard the snap of a whip near his head as Kiyome ran after him, turning the corner before quickly slipping into an empty classroom, crouching behind the desk out of sight.

"Dragon-kun…! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Kiyme called, stepping into the classroom and closing the door behind her, Kichirou looking around for another exit before spotting the open window.

'Guess that's my only way out' He thought to himself, gulping as he heard her move closer to where he was before stopping as the bell rung.

"Best get back to class before I missed" Kiyome spoke to herself before heading back to the doorway and calling out

"You'll soon be mine Dragon-kun" With that she left the room

**[And relax…]** Hermos spoke, Kichirou sighing in relief as he tried to think what to do to avoid the monster tamer.

…

He visibly relaxed when he stepped into the clubroom, Kichirou having figured no one who weren't apart of the club or knew the true motive of the club would enter while lessons were on. He'd gone and explained to Sona what had happened and she'd agreed that he should stay in the clubroom for the rest of the day till Rias and Akeno came back with the means to turn him back.

**[Take a seat and we can get some practice in]** Timaeus spoke up, Kichirou sitting down on one of the sofas as practicing in the real world would draw attention without any of the others around so it would be safer in the dreamscape the dragons could supply for him.

In moments Kichirou's head drooped forward as he slipped into sleep.

…

When Kichirou woke up, Issei and Asia were sharing shocked as they looked at him while Akemi explained. Raynare was arguing with Mittelts who had chosen to sit on his lap. Koneko was looking at the blonde fallen angel with narrow eyes while Kiba seemed to playing chess with Calawana.

"What's going on?" Kichirou asked, Raynare turning to him as Mittelts looked away

"Turns out that Mittelts here tried to use magic to make you her age" Raynare spoke, pointing at Mittelts as Kichirou's eyes widened as he looked at her

"Why?"

"We had so much fun yesterday I figured it would be better if we were the same age" Mittelts replied with a blush, Koneko's eyes narrowing further as she glared at Mittelts.

"You know I've been chased by a monster tamer cause of this" Kichirou spoke with a raised eyebrow as Mittelts and Kiba looked surprised

"How Abe-sempai is wary of Devils?"

"Apparently my Devil aura was dampened by the spell" Kichirou explained.

"We're back!" Rias called as she entered the room with Akeno, each holding a bag full of stuff that was needed.

…

It had been a few days since Kichirou's mother had called him as well as the whole aging event, which he'd thankfully been returned to normal, and a few things had changed. Firstly, Asia had moved into Issei's home, much to the joy of his parents at the idea of getting a daughter who would probably be Issei's bride.

Secondly Raynare seemed to be taking her role as his maid seriously although Akemi tried to put her foot down about it with little luck, after he had been surprised by her coming into wash his back.

Thirdly and probably the most important to him at the moment was that Rias seemed to be distracted about something although he could hardly talk himself, Issei had noticed his own worry as he tried to figure out what his mother was doing and avoiding Critias and Hermos' ideas from affecting him.

Kichirou was currently walking back to the club room, given there was some special activity that was going to happen, pondering on who his mother was bringing before he heard a female scream

"Kyaaa!" Kichirou broke into a run towards the noise, glad that there didn't seem to be anyone about as his eyes blazed orange in sync with Dragon Arms activating.

Turning the corner he spotted a young blonde haired girl, who was dressed in a princess style pink dress being held by a metallic arm around her neck. The arm was connected to a similarly metal suit of armour which had sharp teeth and glowing red eyes, along with a green glowing magic circle on its forehead.

There were two more of the suit of armour around but there attention was aimed at the pair of brown haired girls, dressed in maid outfits, one held a duster like whip while the other had a broom that had a spear blade protruding from the brush, and a young woman who was holding a giant sword.

**[How about we use that new form?]** Hermos asked, trying to keep the fun in his voice but failing to as Kichirou giving the mental agreement as both his arms glowed and started to take there new form.

[Dramon Killers] Each arm formed into yellow armour over his forearms, three large claws protruding from the end of each while his upper arms took on the appearance of orange muscles before going under the yellow shoulder pads at the top of his arms.

**[A soldier…]** Timaeus spoke seriously as Kichirou closed the distance between him and the metal armour.

'What are these?' Kichirou mentally asked as he looked for a weak point, his eyes catching a glint of green from the blonde girl's hand before he settled for breaking the grip the soldier's hand.

**[These are Orichalcos soldiers]** Hermos spoke seriously, Kichirou's eyes widening as he asked

'Orichalcos…? You mean?'

**[Yeah…it survived the fight as well and these are as good as animated armour]** Critias added, Kichirou's eyes sharpening as he swung out with his left clawed arm, slicing through the metallic arm of the Orichalcos Soldier and releasing the blonde girl from its hold as he quipped absentmindedly

"You should really learn how to treat a girl" With that he slashed across the Soldier's chest with his other claw, causing it to stagger back a few feet as Kichirou straightened his stance, noting that both of the other soldiers were now looking at him rather then ther opponents.

The blonde haired girl rubbed her neck as she looked at Kichirou with a surprised yet thankful look before her eyes widened at seeing his clawed arms before the brunette slipped into a fighting stance before her. A few moments passing before Kichirou launched himself towards the soldier that had held her stabbing both claws into its chest before ripping it apart.

Kichirou turned, affixing his eyes on the two other soldiers who was starting to walk towards him before smirking as Continuum Shift sprouted from his back, Dragon Arms returning to its default form as he pointed his left hand out.

[Blaze] The black fireball flew from his outstretched left hand, consuming the Orichalcos Soldier easily before dispersing harmlessly to show nothing remaining. The remaining Soldier dove at him, Kichirou swinging his right hand down as he called

"Sonic Slash!" The crescent moon shaped sonic boom cut through the Soldier as if he had used a sword against it, Kichirou relaxing his stance as he turned and asked the girls

"Are you all alright?" The swordswoman seemed almost wary of him, not even sheathing her two handed blade as she approached while the two brunette maids seemed to relax as they nodded

"I'm fine" The blonde princess nodded, Siris only sheathing her giant blade at seeing Kichirou wasn't making any offensive moves towards them as TImaeus spoke up

**[That girl…she has a piece of Orichalcos…you better destroy it]** Turning his attention to the blonde, he started to move towards her before crouching down as he held his hand out to her.

"I'm afraid you found something dangerous…and I need to destroy it before it draws more in" He spoke calmly, the blonde girl blushing more as she looked at the green jewel in her hand before giving a quick look to Kichirou to see him nod.

"What's your name?" She asked, setting the piece of Orichalcos onto his hand. Kichirou looking slightly surprised as Critias spoke up

**[Another one's coming] **Glancing behind him he saw the green Orichalcos circle form, picking himself up as he answered the blonde

"Tendo Kichirou…" He crushed the gem in his hand before scattering the dust onto the ground as the blone girl introduced herself

"R-Ravel…"

"Siris…"

"M-Marion"

"…Shuriya" The three other girls introduced themselves soon after, Kichirou nodding as he turned to watch the giant version of the Orichalcos Soldier appear, from what he could tell it was three times large then the original versions he had fought a few moments ago.

[BFS] Dragon Arms called out, his left shifting into the large orange blade as Kichirou took a ready stance as he glanced back to the quartet and spoke

"You best give me some space" Ravel nodded to herself as she moved back with the three girls as Kichirou waited for the giant Soldier to finish rising from the circle.

The brunette's eyes widened as the moment the green magical circle disappeared the soldier was consumed by bright orange flames, his instincts kicking in as Continuum Shift called out

[Absorb] The black portal appeared and caught the offshoots of flames from whoever was attacking the soldier and he could tell it wasn't from Ravel or those girls with her.

**[This…Its Phenex flames…]** Timaeus spoke surprised, Kichirou raising an eyebrow in curiosity as the flames soon died down to reveal a blonde haired young man, which he figured was a relative of Ravel given his similarities in facial features.

"Onii-sama!" Ravel spoke surprised as the young man approached them, Kichirou relaxing as stance and dismissing Continuum Shift's portal.

"Hey Ravel, girls…" He spoke approaching them before looking over Kichirou with a curious eye as he muttered out

"You're pretty good for a low class devil, kid…Continuum Shift and Dragon Arms…" Kichirou raised an eyebrow as he kept an eye on Ravel's brother before she spoke up surprised

"Onii-sama! You don't mean…"

"Yes…He has two of the Atlantis Dragons…" The young man spoke, Kichirou not even raising an eyebrow as he mentally retorted

'Guess he can't sense Timaeus' power then'

**[No…He's just going off appearances]** Timaeus spoke up.

"You should be honoured to meet me, Raiser Phenex, kid so we'll leave it at that" Raiser spoke, ushering for Ravel and the three other girls to follow after him, Ravel giving him a small bow as she spoke

"Thank you Tendo-san"

The group disappeared as they passed through an orange magic circle which had the Phenex symbol emblazoned on it, Kichirou sighing as he dismissed his Sacred Gears

**[Arrogant prick isn't he?]** Hermos spoke up annoyed at the blonde young man, Kichirou mentally agreeing.

**[We best get moving before we're late]** Timaeus added, Kichirou jumping as he broke into a run towards the school and hoping that he wouldn't be late for getting his familiar if he remembered rightly.

…

Author's Note

Here's the next chapter and this is more of a build up for other things. The Orichalcos power I've altered into a Sacred Gear with Code Emporer07's help and the idea of expanded on the Adult Kichi Omake was from engima95.

As for the Dragon's yugioh ability I'm not sure whether I'll add it in but if I do it may be in the form of a Sub-Species Balance Breaker to let him use it.

Also Mana is Dark Magician Girl and will properly join after the Raiser Arc, Tiamat I've got ideas to work with and next chapter is will involve getting there familiars although I got something else to add in before I make any headway into the Raiser Arc (Ni and Li meeting Kichi for one).

**Kichirou Harem: Akemi, Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Sona, Rossweisse, Raynare, Calawana, Mittelt, Kuroka, Tsubaki Shinra, Ravel, Shuriya, Marion, Siris, Xuelan, Ni, Li, Mana/ Dark Magician Girl, Tiamat(? Possible), Le Fay, Kiyome Abe, Gabriel, (Work In Progress)**

**Issei Harem: Asia, Irina**

Hope you enjoy it and here's an Omake although it probably be a bit rushed.

...

Kichirou sighed happily as he sat in the onsen, his whole body aching after his training with Tannin, the former Dragon King. Sirzechs had decided it would be best he had to strength of a High Class Devil to avoid holding back any of his new peerage who were also training along side Rias', despite there protests and wishes to spend more time with him.

His head bobbed forwards as he tried to avoid falling to sleep in the soothing warm water, only for him to jerk back awake as the door opened and soft footfalls made there way over to him.

Nodding off for a few more moments, Kichirou awoke to find himself being hugged from behind as he quickly noticed that his peerage had entered without his noticing along with Rias, Akeno, Sona, Shinra, Akemi, Mittelts and Raynare. His nose quickly started to gush blood as he noticed that none were wearing towels as they argued

"Kichi-sama is my master why can't I pamper him!" Chizuru shouted as she prodded Rias' breast, making her fluster as she replied

"I was the one who brought Kichi-kun back"

"Ufufuf...I can't let you tease my Kouhai" Akeno spoke as she smiled sadistically at Kazehana who Kichirou realised was the one hugging him.

The other girls continued to argue as Kichirou feel unconscious after losing too much blood.


	10. Chapter 10

"" - Speech

'' - Thought

**[] - Dragon**

[] - Sacred Gear

...

"WAAH!" Kichirou shouted as he ducked under a dodgeball that had been aimed at his face. Saji, if that was what Akemi had called him, had aimed it at him with an angry look on his face, muttering something about Kichirou's luck with girls.

He wondered how he could forget the important match with Sona's peerage to win the rights to get there familiars first but it was too late for him to complain now as he noticed Issei take a ball to the crotch by the blue haired tomboy, Tsubasa Yura, Asia going to deal with it after Koneko had dragged him off the court.

Kichirou picked up a rolling ball, looking over to see who was left as there opponents, seeing Saji take a ball to the groin from Koneko and Yura was taking aim at Kiba, Shinra was dodging a dodgeball covered in thunder from Akeno.

**[Duck!]** Hermos shouted, Kichirou doing as he was told to miss a dodgeball of ice from Reya Kusaka before throwing the one he held towards Shinra and Sona, missing both and the white aura that had been wrapped around the ball till it was too late.

"Kyaa!" Sona and Shinra shouted out as both there white tops exploded into shredded, Kichirou blushing as he heard Hermos chuckling, blood spurting from his nose before he collapsed onto the ground.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Kichirou mumbled as Koneko dragged him off the court.

…

"Everyone, we'll be going to get our familiars in two days so get your rest and think about what sort you'd like" Rias declared, Kichirou looking down embarrassed, his face still bright red, as Koneko glared at him even thought he'd said it was Hermos' fault for Sona and Shinra losing there tops.

"What familiars do you have, Buchou?" Issei asked, Kichirou managing to get the two Fallen Angels to stop checking him over as Rias summoned her familiar, a red bat.

"This is Shizuku" Rias spoke with a smile as the bat did a lap of the room before Akeno drew Issei's, Kichirou's and Asia's attention

"This one here is mine." There was a small Oni looking creature in Akeno's hand.

"….This is Shiro." Koneko spoke as she hugged a white kitten, Mittelts' hands wriggling as if she wanted to pet the cat as well.

"Mine is Kojiro" Kiba spoke, signalling to the small white bird that had appeared on his shoulder.

"Familiar is a basic for devils. They could help their masters. They could be used for information transmission. They could be used for persisting. You and Asia also need one since it can be used for adapting to certain situations." Rias spoke as Shizuku sat on top of Kichirou's head, Akemi and the other fallen Angels wondering why they never knew about familiars.

…

The glow for the transport magic circle faded, revealing the dark forest that the ORC had appeared in, the group looking around as they waited for there guide.

"In this forest there are many familiar devil users living here. Today, I will have Kichi, Ise and Asia get their familiars here." Rias spoke, Kichirou looking around warily.

"Get daze!"

"What!"

"Ah!"

"Kyaa!" Issei, Kichirou and Asia were surprised by the sudden loud voice. Asia hiding behind Issei while Kichirou had jumped into Koneko's arms, the white haired girl looking annoyed at him before dropping him onto the ground.

"Sorry, Koneko-san" Kichirou spoke embarrassed as a young man wearing hiking clothes appeared from out of the trees and spoke cheerfully to them

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

"Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of." Rias spoke before introducing the new devils to him

"Hee. A dull face boy, a baby brunette and a blonde beauty huh. OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!"

"Ise. Kichi. Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

"Yes." The trio spoke, nodding to Rias, Kichirou wondering what he should have as Satooji asked

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison…?"

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden. So, what type do you recommend?" Issei retorted, Satooji smiling at his question before pulling out a catalogue, flicking through the pages before stopping on a frecious looking creature

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

"This doesn't look like the level of a familiar! It's like the super boss! The final Boss! And no one has caught it yet!? Do you know the meaning of 'recommending'!? I feel as if I was thrown into the last dungeon!" Issei shouted in response, Kichirou moving over as Timaeus spoke

**[Something feels off here]**

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary dragons. Ise. You are my adorable servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off." Rias said carefree before turning to Kichirou as she added

"Maybe Kichi can get along with a legendary Dragon himself"

"It's impossible, Buchou! I can tell that we won't be able to get along even from this book…Kichi won't be able to tame something like that either" Issei declared, Kichirou nodding in agreement

"It's just your imagination, Ise-kun. Yeah, you can do it." Kiba spoke up friendly.

"Shut up, Kibaaaaaaa! You go and hunt it, damn itttttt!" Issei shouted back, Kichirou sighing into one of his hands as he glanced to the familiar master as he asked

"Umm, are there any other ones which are friendly and easier to catch?"

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!" Kichirou looked as Satooji turned the pages, stopping on a picture of a gigantic serpent with many heads, sharp eyes and fangs. There was even a poisonous mark of a skeleton on the picture as Satooji spoke

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right?"

**[This guy's an idiot]** Hermos spoke up annoyed, Kichirou staring speechless before shaking his head as Issei asked angrily

"Can I punch him? Buchou, can I punch this guy?"

"Calm down, Ise. Hydra is rare so it would be wonderful. If I remember, there is one deep in this forest….. We would be able to return by the end of today."

"I'm not going after a Hydra" Kichirou shouted, Satooji puts his thumb up as he spoke

"Hahaha, you should experience the adventure!"

"Stop messing with us! We don't want a monster which is more powerful than us!" Issei shouted angrily, Satooji sighing as he replied

"This boy sure has lots of requests. Then, what would you prefer?" Issei taking a sigh to calm himself before asking

"Aren't there any cute familiars? Like girl-types."

"Are there any support type of familiars?" Kichirou asked, getting a nod from Timaeus in agreement.

"That's why newbie's don't understand anything. Listen? You have to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar-Master then you have to catch the same one several times, and then pick the strongest male and female among them. You have the two breed and make them give birth to their baby with strong abilities. And also-" Satooji explained

"I also want a cute familiar." Asia spoke from behind Issei

"Okay, I understand." Satooji spoke with a smile, Kichirou and Issei dropping to the floor exasperated by there guide.

…

"Listen up, seirei gather around this lake." Satooji says in a small voice as he showed the group a spacious clear lake, leading them to hide in the shadows and hide there presence as Satooji continued

"Yes, the water seirei, Undine, living in this lake doesn't show themselves in front of others."

Issei seemed to be having a short daydream, a bit of drool dropping from his mouth as he asked "B-Buchou, since it would be my familiar, I can do whatever I want with it right?"

"Yes, do as you like. It would become your familiar after all." Rias answered, Kichirou sweatdropping at Issei's reaction before turning to look out to the lake as Satooji spoke, pointing out

"Oh, the lake started glowing. Undine should make its appearance."

Kichirou looked on from near the back of the group, the uneasy feeling he was getting only growing before a pair of arms grabbed him. One quickly wrapped around his face, covering his mouth and muffling his surprised reaction which soon turned to drowsiness as he was carried away from the group, silently.

"Kichi agree with me that that Undine…" Issei spoke, turning around to see Kichirou missing. Rias and the others soon turning and gasping at how he had just vanished.

"Kichi!" Rias shouted hoping to find him as she started to look around with the others, Satooji just scratching his chin in confusion as he noticed a patch of particular flowers flattened on a piece of clothe.

…

When Kichirou came to, he found himself lying in a traditional Japanese house. His eyes focused quickly on the brown haired young woman sitting nearby, a pair of dog-like ears sticking out of her head. She was dressed in what looked to be an almost knight like appearance.

"Nice to see you're awake ~gozaru" She spoke, Kichirou sitting up as he asked with a groan as he rubbed his head

"What happened?"

"I had to knock you out so I could request your help ~gozaru" She spoke seriously

**[Odd way to ask for help…]** Timaeus spoke aloud, the dog girl nodding as she spoke

"I agree… but the forest has gained ears since the metal soliders have appeared"

"Metal Soldiers…?" Kichirou asked, almost knowing what she meant as Critias clarified it

**[Orichalcos…]**

"They took my apprentice and friend and the next time I saw them they had changed…glowing green circles on there foreheads and darkness in there eyes and hearts" She continued as Kichirou stood up, feeling oddly stiff as Hermos growled out

**[So…he's begun his plan then]**

"What plan?" Kichirou asked curiously.

**[He needs soldiers…I mean you saw how easily the Orichalcos Soldiers fell before you so he's started to corrupt people]** Timaeus spoke disgusted as Kichirou shuddered before asking

"Is there anyway to undo it?"

**[Maybe but it would take us time to come up with the means to do it]** Hermos answered

"I'll help you…I'm Kichirou, what's your name?" Kichirou asked, extending his hand to the dog girl who smiled as she took it and introduced herself

"I'm Brioche and I am already aware of who you are young Atlantis Dragon…there has been talk about you since a Phoenix arrived here spreading rumors of your existence"

"Really…?" Kichirou asked surprised, Brioche smiling as she nodded and spoke

"Its not every day that an Atlantis Dragon comes here…"

"Let's go find your friends then" Kichirou spoke with a smile, Brioche's smile growing as she led him outside the traditional Japanese looking house.

"I can take you to where I saw them last ~gozaru" Brioche spoke, Kichirou nodding with a smile as he followed her as he replied

"That's probably the best place to start"

…

"Where could he'd gone" Rias spoke worriedly, looking to Akeno for an idea before Satooji spoke up

"Ooo…A Sprite Dragon" The group all looked in the same direction to see a small blue dragon sitting in a branch in one of the trees as there guide added

"It's a baby Dragon but it will definitely become a Top-tier Dragon when it grows up"

"What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a blue diamond" Rias spoke sounding sad, Issei looking curious at it before jumping in surprised as a blue haired young woman charged into him.

"Waah!" Issei shouted finding himself on his back with the bluenete sitting on top of him, looking over his face for a few moments before starting to gush out happily

"Cute…! A cute master like you will be perfect for a Blizzard Dragon like Kurumu…" Issei's eyes bulged as he found his face pressed between her breasts, Asia pouting annoyed before finding the Sprite Dragon moving to sit on her shoulder, glaring slightly at Issei.

Akeno and Rias giggled at the scene before her, Koneko's eyes narrowing while Kiba chuckled as Issei managed to free himself and asked "Wh-What…?"

"I want to be your familiar, Dragon-kun" Kurumu gushed allowing a pair of icy blue dragon shaped wings to emerge from her back, noticing as the Sprite Dragon launched a bolt of blue lightning from out its mouth. Kurumu jumped up a put a ice barrier to block it before crossing her arms under her breasts as she spoke sternly

"You shouldn't attack my master" Kurumu started to prepare to fire out her ice breathe only for Asia to step in between them and hug the Sprite Dragon to herself

"Don't hurt him...I'm sure he didn't meant to try and hurt Ise-san"

"Sprite Dragon only gives electric damage to those who it acknowledges as its enemies. So it must have thought that the boy is its enemy and they only open up to those with pure hearts" Satooji spoke, Kurumu pouting annoyed as she relaxed

"U-umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?" Asia asked, still hugging the Sprite Dragon as Kurumu retorted

"No, I don't want him hurting my master"

"I guess it is Ise's choice then" Rias spoke with a smile, Asia giving the brunette a pleading look which he just couldn't argue with and caved in to her.

"Alright..." Ise spoke, Asia smiling happily as Kurumu pouted annoyed at him.

…

Kichirou and Brioche ran after the two figures ahead of them, the former had Continuum Shift active in an attempt to keep up with the brown haired dog girl.

**[We're being followed by something with the Phenex seal on]** TImaeus spoke up, Kichirou pushing himself to fly faster as Critias added annoyed

**[That damned familiar is following us]**

**[Best keep Timaeus' power in reserve]** Hermos jumped in, Kichirou activating Dragon Arms as he picked up a blonde haired fox girl and a white haired cat girl ahead of them turning and charging towards them. Brioche drew her sword in time to block the cat girl's sword while Kichirou crossed his arms as the ninja garbed fox girl barrelled into him.

Looking at her up close, Kichirou noticed the bright green Orichalcos seal that sat on her forehead, along with four tentacles which wrapped around her shoulders like a backpack while two black chained crossed over her chest, connecting at the middle by an orange orb.

**[Damn it…He's powered her up]** Hermos spoke up, Kichirou's bow knotting in confusion as he managed to push her away before jumping back to his own feet.

'What you mean?' He mentally asked, ducking and dodging the punches and kickes aimed at him while keeping an eye on Brioche who was having similar trouble with the catgirl who had the same things attached to her.

[Shell Bullet] Dragon Arms called, shifting forms as Kichirou threw a punch only for it to be blocked with ease by the foxgirl who punched Kichirou threw the tree that was behind him as Hermos spoke up

**[No doubt then…She's been affected by Kyutora and Gigas]**

**[Kyutora absorbs magical power and uses it to strengthen the body and it's the parasite like thing on her back while Gigas boosts strength and speed over the amount of attacks they've taken and they can regenerate by using there magic reserves]** Timaeus explained

**[Together they're quite the deadly combination]** Critias added, Kichirou dodging another punch which smashed through another tree as the brunette ran over to Brioche to help her.

[BFS] Kichirou managed to block the catgirl's sword with his own giant orange blade, shoulder barging her away from Brioche as he spoke

"Get back, Brioche-san. I'll take things from here" Kichirou soon found the catgirl's feet dig into the ground and stopping him from pushing her, jumping back to avoid injury as he mentally asked

'How do I stop those things then?'

[Aegis Shield] His right arm changed into the large round shield which he used to block both girls' attacks as Brioche shouted

"Yukikaze, Leo…Stop this nonsense"

**[Aim for the Kyutoras first after that its only a matter of time till they run out of magic and Gigas will fail. While your doing that Hermos will work out a way to destroy the Orichalcos Seals]** Timaeus spoke up, Kichirou using Continuum Shift to back away from the two before flipping over them, aiming a slash down towards there backs and the large one eyed parasite that sat there.

The slash hit both Kyutora across the large eye making them explode as Kichirou landed on his feet behind the pair, barely having enough time to regain his breathe as he both girls slammed into his back. The trio bursting out through some bushes before starting to fall off a cliff, Kichirou reacted first spreading his dragon wings with little help as both girls stopped them from opening.

'Critias!' Kichirou mentally called, Continuum Shift glowing brightly as both of the chains on Yukikaze and Leo's chests shattered and they fell unconscious and dropped past him.

**[Continuum Shift, Second Liberation!]** Critias called, Continuum Shift growing till the wingspan was two metres long, thin yellow veins of jewels running along the bones of the wings as Kichirou activated his new power

[Port] Kichirou disappeared, reappearing under the pair of falling girls as he pressed a finger to both foreheads as Hermos called

**[Cleanse!] **The two Orichalcos Seals shattered, Kichirou managing to move his arms to catch them both by the collars of there clothes as he stopped his own descend, inches from the pair of girls hitting the ground.

"Kichi, where have you been?" Rias asked surprised, the rest of the group looking surprised as Kichirou took the time to set both girls onto the ground before replying

"Just give me a minute, Buchou. I'll explain when I come back"

[Port] Kichirou disappeared, reappearing at the top of the cliff and surprising Brioche who took a few moments to calm herself down as he spoke

"They're both fine, come on I'll take you to them" He held his arms out to Brioche who towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck while Kichirou held her waist before starting to descend down the cliff again.

What followed was a long explanation to the other devils from Brioche and Kichirou, the latter who was making sure Yukikaze and Leo had been freed of the Orichalcos, while Rias pondered aloud "So this Orichalcos is looking to take over the world by corrupting people…and it affected these two and you're the only one who can break it"

"I ran into a few Soldiers the other day and…" Kichirou started only to find himself on his back with Yukikaze hugging him tightly to her chest as she cried out

"Thank you… Thank you…Thank you"

"Yuki…he needs air" Leo spoke, now away herself and noticing Koneko's odd look at her as Yukikaze let go of Kichirou who was now gasping for breathe as she knelt before Kichirou and asked along with Brioche

"How may I repay you for saving me/my friends?"

"Oh its nothing…don't worry about it" Kichirou replied with a smile, pulling himself to his feet as Rias sighed and spoke up

"We've got to head back soon…looks like we'll have to get you a familiar next time, Kichi"

"That's perfect then!" Yukikaze called happily, grabbing Kichirou's hand as she continued

"I'll be your familiar"

"Me too!" Leo added, rising to take Kichirou's other hand and looking slightly bashfully at him.

"Ufufufu…I can't let them go off on there own otherwise they'll just cause more trouble" Brioche added with a small chuckle, Kichirou sweatdropping as Rias pulled him away to explain what he needed to do to make them his familiars.

…

A few days had passed since the trip to go get the familiars, Kichirou currently watching on what had turned into a usual occurrence in his apartment. Yukikaze, Leo, Raynare and Akemi were settling the sleeping arrangements by using the game console, Mittelts sitting on his lap while Brioche and Kalawarner was enjoying tea in the kitchen. The game was free for all but it seemed that Raynare and Akemi were having a sort of alliance against the two familiars at Super Smash Brothers Melee

**[You should just set up a timetable]** Critias absentmindedly spoke up, Kichirou sweatdropping as he mentally retorted

'Erm…I don't think they'd like that'

"Darn it, Raynare! You're supposed to be on my side!" Akemi shouted, directing a glare to the Fallen Angel who shrugged as she retorted

"It's a free for all and I'm taking my chance to sleep with Kichi-sama" Both Fallen Angels continued to play intent on winning as Yukikaze asked

"Kichi-sama can I wash your back?" The other three girls stopped playing for a moment to glare at the fox girl before the television called out

"Player 2 Defeated!" Raynare looked back to see she'd ran out of lives, Akemi blanching as she got back into playing.

The alarm on Kichirou's phone rang out, the brunette pulling it out as he realised the time as he spoke to Mittelts "Can you get off…I need to get to the clubroom for club activities"

Mittelts smiled as she got off his lap, Kichirou moving to grab his bag as he spoke up "Erm…I normally bathe myself, Yukikaze…Anyway I'll be back in once club activites are done"

"Bye Kichi-kun" Akemi spoke, bashing away at the controller in her hands.

"Bye Kichi-sama" Yukikaze, Raynare and Leo spoke up there attention still on the game as Mittelts gave him a small wave

"Bye Kichi-san"

Entering the kitchen Brioche smiled as she noticed his asking look as she spoke "I'll keep them in line along with Kalawarner"

Kalawarner nodded as she sipped her tea, setting the cup down as she added "Yeah…I'll make sure you don't get ravaged when you come back"

Kichirou blushed as he gave his thanks before slipping on his shoes and inline skates and leaving for school.

…

Kichirou smiled as he skated next to Issei and Asia who were on the former's bike as they made there way to the clubroom at a relaxed pace.

"How's Rassei, Asia-san?" Kichirou asked, the blonde girl smiling as she spoke

"He's fine. How are yours?"

"Yukikaze and Leo are enjoying themselves…luckily Brioche manages to keep them in line so things don't get too out of hand…but Yukikaze enjoyed glomping me when she can. How about Kurumu, Ise?" Asia pouted annoyed at the mention of the Blizzard Dragon, Issei sweatdropping as he answered

"She's a handful…I mean she keeps getting out of the pocket dimension while I'm asleep, I nearly had her found out by my mother and she teases Asia a lot"

A few more minutes passed in friendly banter before they reached the school, instantly making there way to the clubroom to find Rias deep in thought as Akeno greeted them "Hi Ise-kun, Kichi-kun, Asia-san"

"Hey Akeno-san" Ise and Asia greeted moving over to the desk to ask what they should do as Kichirou greet the others before moving to take off his skates as Rias spoke

"Ise, now you should help Asia deliver these around the town and come back when you're done" With that Issei and Asia put the stack of leaflets into a messenger bag before leaving as the crimson haired King turned to speak to Kichirou

"You've got a contract with Ritsuko today so you should hurry over there now" Kichirou nodded, feeling embarrassed as he retrieved and put on his cat ears and tail before disappearing through the magic circle in the room, aware of Akeno's giggling at his appearance.

…

Kichirou found it confusing when he appeared from the magic circle in Ritsuko's studio only to find that she was waiting on somebody else.

"Ritsuko-san, so what are we doing today?" He asked as she gave him a slightly perculiar smile as she replied

"Well I wanted to do some group shoots and we're waiting for a pair of girls that I've done some photos with before to show up" Kichirou shuddered slightly, unaware of the orange magic circle appearing behind him as Ritsuko's smile grew

"And here they are…" Turning he found himself surprised at seeing a pair of catgirls appear from out of the Phenex circle, a small part of him wondering if he was fated to be followed around by Phenex.

The two girls looked to be twins, although there hair differed in colour. One had pink hair while the other had teal hair and both had school uniforms which were cut so the undersides of there breasts were on display, there skirts were short as well and they wore fingerless gloves which matched there hair colour.

"Ritsuko-nyaa" They both greeted with friendly smiles as the blonde woman moved towards the clothing rack to start to pick out clothes as the twins noticed Kichirou who looked embarrassed at what they were wearing

"Hey" They greeted with a smile, Kichirou giving them a bow as he decided to introduce himself

"I'm Tendo Kichirou…Nice to mean you"

"I''m Ni" The pink haired girl spoke with a friendly smile before her twin spoke up

"I'm Li"

The two girls seemed to think about something for a moment before pointing at him in surprise being cut off from sayng anything as Ritsuko spoke up "Kichi, this is your. Ni and Li here's yours"

The trio turned to see Ritsuko holding two identical maid outfits in her left hand while a waiter outfit was in her right hand.

…

Author's Note

Sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter. Kichirou will be using a form of the Dragon's YGO power to enhance and upgrade items for the Rating Game although so far it only magic boosting gloves. Also he will be helping Ise get Second Liberation (maybe Balance Breaker) along with Timaeus' which'll allow him to use all three at once. Continuum Shift's Power up gives Kichi a short distance teleport, which'll be fun to use against Raiser, along with more control with his Portals.

Anyway hope you enjoy it despite its shortness.


	11. Chapter 11

"" - Speaking

'' - Thought

**[] - Dragons**

[] - Sacred Gear

...

Kichirou woke up with a start, finding breathing to be a difficulty as Yukikaze had his head trapped between her breasts as she hugged his head, dressed in a loosely tied blue kimono. Raynare was hugging his right side wearing a long black sleeping shirt that was only held together by the two buttons at the middle, his right arm trapped between them. Leo was hugging his legs, wearing a thin night gown that barely reached her thighs, her head dangerously close to his groin while her legs were wrapped around his own.

He managed to avoid suffocating by loosening Yukikaze's hold on him with his left hand before the door opened and Brioche and Akemi appeared, the former looking amused while Akemi frowned in jealousy as Kichirou asked "A little help please…"

Kichirou blanched as he saw the giant silvery magic circle forming above the bed before a pile of snow dropped on them, each of them jumping from off the bed shivering before Akemi made it all disappear as Yukikaze whined "Kichi-sama, help me warm up"

The fox girl glomped onto Kichirou, rubbing her whole body against him before Akemi spoke annoyed as she pulled him free of her grip "Come on, we've got to get ready for school"

…

After a quick argument and breakfast, Kichirou, Akemi, Raynare and Mittelts made there way to the school, the brunette surprised that he was still being gossiped about him being a five timer between Rias, Akeno, Akemi, Raynare and Mittelts.

Entering the classroom, Kichirou looked over to see Issei getting shout at by his two friends about them meeting 'Mil-tan', Kichirou glad he'd not met one of Issei's regular client himself

"Not only that! He also brought some friends! He made a gathering of some sorts! There were dozens of those who looked like Mil-tan! I was so scared! I thought I was going to get killed!" Matsuda shouted, Kichirou looking surprised himself as from what he'd heard one 'Mil-tan' was more then enough.

**[Ddraig-sensei said it was creepy to see a body builder in a gothic dress]** Hermos spoke up, Kichirou gladder he'd not met him as he moved to his desk

'How's is Ddraig then?' Kichirou asked, aware that Hermos had been talking to the Heavenly Dragon through some link they'd made as he replied

**[He's good…was kinda shocked when I explained about Timaeus and Critias are here but that's expected]**

'Yeah…I'd be kinda surprised if someone wasn't when they find out about me' Kichirou retorted, given that everyone who knew about him was always shocked and calling him impossible.

…

Classes passed by quickly and soon Kichirou found himself walking with the other members of the ORC on there way to the clubroom, Akeno, Rias, Koneko and Mittelts probably already there. Kalawarner probably having to finish whatever paperwork a teacher had to fill out.

Kiba stopped outside of the door, Kichirou looking confused as well as the former spoke "…For me to realise this presence, only when I came here…"

"That's… really powerful…" Kichirou added, Issei looking confused at the pair before going to open the door himself and seeing a silver haired young woman dressed in a maid's outfit waiting there. Rias looked disturbed from where she sat on the sofa; Akeno was smiling although it was noticeable that she was serious while Koneko and Mittelts sat on chairs in the corner quietly.

"This is bad" Kiba spoke quietly as he entered with the others, Kichirou noticing the tense atmosphere inside the room as he moved to stand with the others, taking hold of Akemi's hand while finding Raynare gently hold his other hand while Issei patted Asia's head to comfort her as she held the back of his jacket.

"Looks like everyone is here, before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you" Rias spoke, having stood up to address them before the silver haired maid asked

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Rias waved her hand to reject the maid's offer before starting herself

"The truth is…"

The magic circle on the floor glowed orange, Kichirou hearing Critias curse as Kiba spoke quietly "…Phenex"

Kichirou triggered Continuum Shift, forming a portal before them to take in the flames that had started to erupt from the magic circle, not noticing the surprised look from the silver haired maid before dismissing the portal and his wings as Raiser appeared from it.

**[What the…? Can this guy be any more of a stalker? I mean first he has his familiar stalk you and now he's come to see you himself]** Hermos asked annoyed, Kichirou sweatdropping as Timaeus spoke up

**[I don't think he's here to see Kichi]**

"Fuu. I haven't come to the human world for a while." Raiser spoke as he looked around the room, his eyes glossing over Kichirou without a second glance as the brunette silently sighed in relief.

"My lovely Rias, I came to take you" Raiser spoke with a smirk upon noticing Rias, Issei looking annoyed as Kichirou tensed up himself, Akemi looking at him concerned before smiling slightly

"Then Rias, let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then" Raiser spoke, grabbing Rias' arm who instantly recoiled as she rebuked and shook his hand off

"…Let go of me, Raiser"

"Oi, you. You're being rude to Buchou…" Issei asked angrily as Kichirou added

"You should treat her with more respect…" Both brunettes had stepped forwards, Raiser looking to them with hatred as he asked in a displeased tone

"Huh? Who are you two…?" His eyes widened as he recognised Kichirou as he added

"Well we meet again" Everyone else looked confused as Raiser looked at Kichirou as Rias asked

"How do you know Raiser, Kichi? And why didn't you me?" Kichirou looked slightly sheepish at his master as he answered

"I tried to in the familiar forest but… Yukikaze cut me off and I met him after saving his sister and some other girls from some Orichalcos Soldiers"

"What are you doing here then?" Raiser asked Kichirou, who crossed his arms as he retorted

"Well I am, one of Buchou's Pawns so why wouldn't I be?" Raiser looked surprised, turning to Rias as he spoke impressed

"Well I must say I'm impressed you were able to get the host of two Atlantis Dragons" The others looked confused aside from Kichirou, Issei about to speak up that Kichirou had three dragons before Ddraig put a stop to him while the silver haired maid seemed to calmly watch on.

"Who the heck is this guy anyway?" Issei asked confused looking to Kichirou as Raiser spoke up

"…Ara? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me?"

"Tch…I didn't know about you till we met" Kichirou spoke up, Raiser sweatdropped as the silver haired maid explained

"Hyodo Issei-sama. This person is Raiser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood High Class Devil and third son of the Phenex Household…and he is the husband of the next heir of the House of Gremory" Issei looked confused, Kichirou balling his hands up as she added

"He is engaged to Rias-ojou-sama"

"What!?" Issei shouted surprised.

…

"The tea made by Rias' 'Queen' is superb" Raiser spoke from where he sat down, Akeno smiling like usual but lacked the usual fun as she replied

"Thank you very much" Rias removing Raiser's hand from off her person for the tenth time but that didn't diswayed him from continuing. Issei looked ready to explode if it hadn't been for Asia being near him while Akemi and Raynare managed to keep Kichirou from at the very least separating Raiser's hands from his body.

"Stop it already!" Rias shouted angrily, getting up from off the sofa as she glared sharply at Raiser who was smirking like usual as she declared

"Raiser! I told you before I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think your house is in a rush to evade the crisis."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heir for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university!"

"That's right. You will be free. You can go to university and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your house will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood devils in the last war. Even if the war has finished, our rivalry with the fallen-angels and God isn't finished yet. It's not rare for a pure-blood devil to get killed, which leads to the household becoming extinct because of the worthless battle against them. So for pure-blood devils that are also high-class devils getting together would be the best solution to fix this situation. A pure-blood high-class devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Raiser continued after having a sip of tea "The newly produced devils. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the pure-blood devils, lose place. There are old nobles who get close to the powerful reincarnated devils. But that's alright. The newly produced devils are important for the future as well. But we can't allow the pure-blood devils to go extinct right? We were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. I have my older brothers in my house, so my house is safe. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the house of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the house of Gremory will go extinct with your generation. Are you trying to crush the house that has been in history since ancient times? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of devils who are referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the devils on the line."

"I'm not going to crush my house. I will take a husband." Raiser made a big smile after hearing Rias' words

"Ahhh, that's it Rias! Then let's..." Raiser started only for Rias interrupting him

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will only marry the one I'll want to be with. Even the devils who obey the old rules have the right to choose."

His eyes became sharper and he even made a noise with his tongue "...You know Rias. I'm also a devil who holds the name of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get scratched. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Actually I don't like the human world. The fire and wind in this world is filthy. For a devil like me who symbolises fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

Flames started to build around Raiser, any fire that came near Rias was consumed by Kichirou's portal as he moved next to her and Continuum Shift's wings spread wide on his back as Raiser declared "I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants…even the dual Atlantis Dragon"

"I'd be able to beat you…" Kichirou spoke, his orange eyes serious as he stood his ground as the silver haired maid stepped in speaking with an intense voice

"Kichirou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it." Raiser made a serious face after hearing her, Kichirou giving her an appraising look before relaxing slightly

"...To be told that by the "Ultimate Queen", even I would be scared... I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is said to be made up of monsters." Raiser spoke calming down the flames around him while Kichirou dismissed his portal as the maid added

"Everyone such as the master, Sirzechs-sama and the people from the house of Phenex knew it would become like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?" Rias asked turning to regard her as Grayfia explained

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you decide it by doing the "Rating game" with Raiser-sama?" Rias looked speechless, a shocked look covering her face as she weighted up her options

"It's a game that is played by the devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba explained quietly to Issei, Kichirou glancing back upon hearing that as Grayfia continued

"Just like Ojou-sama knows, "Rating game" can only be played by mature aged devils. But if it's an unofficial match, then even pure-blood devils who haven't reached mature age can participate. But in this case..."

"It usually involves the family and household problem, right?" Rias continued, Grayfia nodding as she added

"In other words Otou-sama and the others chose to make us do the game as a last resort when I was to decline, right? ...What nerve do they have to keep on controlling my life...!" Rias spoke angrily, Grayfia looking at her calmly as she asked

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No. This is a chance. Alright then. Let's decide this by the game, Raiser." Raiser smirked after Rias challenged him.

"Hee, you're accepting it? I don't mind. But I'm already a matured devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?" Raiser replied back with a challenging tone, Rias smirking as she declared

"I will. I will make you disappear, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately." Both High Class Devils glared at each other, Grayfia nodding as she spoke

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two sides. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Rias and Raiser both agreed to Grayfia-san's approval "Okay. I will inform the two households then."

The maid bowed her head after that, Kichirou looking confident himself as Raiser asked "Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

"So what?" Rias replied, Raiser laughing as he spoke

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your "Queen", the "Lightning Priestess" and the dual Atlantis Dragon user can fight on par with my servants." He then clicked his fingers and another magic circle glowed on the floor before his servants appeared from within it.

"And these are my cute servants." Kichirou noticed, Ravel, Siris, Ni and Li were surprised to see him there along with a few more of his servants, blushes and suggestive looks thrown as they looked at him as Raiser spoke to them

"I'm afraid he's one of Rias' servants" The girls looked crestfallen upon hearing that, Kichirou scratching the back of his head as Raiser turned to ask Rias

"Say Rias, how about a…" Rias interrupted as she stepped before Kichirou and declared

"I am not going to lose my important servant to you, Raiser, no matter how much you offer for him" Raiser clicked his tongue turning to hug the green haired twins who was looking depressed as he spoke

"Don't worry I'll comfort you…" With that he started to deeply kiss one of them, Asia's face turning red along with the Raynare and Akemi while Issei turned red in anger as he shouted out

"A womaniser like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!" With that he activated his Boosted Gear, Raiser breaking his kiss with the girl as he regarded Issei and spoke

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Even you get adored by Rias, don't you?"

"Stop talking nonsense Yakitori" Issei shouted, Kichirou smirking while Raiser looked outraged

"Yakitori!? You low-class devil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a high-class devil! Rias! You have to educate your servants!"

Rias just ignored him as she muttered "Like I care"

"Hey fried-chicken guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my "Boosted Gear"!" Issei spoke, getting into a fighting stance before finding Kichirou's arm out in front of him as he spoke calmly

"Save it for the fight, Ise…There'll be a bigger audience there" Issei grudgingly relaxed his stance, his eyes widening as he understood what the shorter brunette had meant, Raiser scowling as he put his hand on his chin to think for a moment before speaking

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"...Are you giving me a handicap." Rias asked annoyed.

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? "Rating Game" isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first "Rating Game". No matter how much potential you have, no matter how much power you have, I have seen devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times." Rias kept quiet as she listened carefully to Raiser as he put his hand onto the ground and summon a magic circle which started to glow

"10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants." Raiser then looked at Issei and Kichirou as he finished

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias. Your hit is Rias's hit… Rias, the next time we meet will be at the match." After that Raiser disappeared in the magic circle along with his servants. Kichirou sighing as his body relaxed and Continuum Shift disappeared.

"Why did he think you only had two Dragons?" Akemi asked, approaching Kichirou as he noticed everyone was curious as well

"I only used Dragon Arms and Continuum Shift when around his sister and in the familiar forest where his familiar was following me" Kichirou explained, Rias smiling pleased as she spoke

"So Raiser doesn't know about Necronomicon…that's excellent"

"Ojou-sama may I speak with you" Grayfia asked, Rias nodding as they headed to another room, Akeno following behind as the rest relaxed.

…

A few hours later saw the group along with the quartet of Fallen Angels make there way up the mountain path towards where they would be training for the days till the Rating Game.

"Hurry Ise" Rias called from ahead, Issei struggling the most with his large backpack as he wondered why Kichirou had a smaller pack.

**[He doesn't need to strengthen his body as much as you do]** Ddraig spoke up before Asia looked at him with a worried expression

"…I will help as well" She spoke, Rias quick to stop the blonde as she replied

"It's okay. Ise can only get stronger this way"

"Come on Kichi-kun!" Akemi called, her own weighted pack not affecting her as much as the brunette who sucked in a deep breathe before pushing on.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight." Kiba said with a normal expression, the weight of his heavy backpack unaffecting him as he walked, Raynare, Yukikaze and Leo also having no trouble with there backpacks.

"...See you later." Koneko spoke as she moved past Issei, her luggage giant compared to Issei who looked shocked as he pushed himself to go up at full speed

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He shouted, Kichirou chuckling as Hermos asked

**[He does know that Ddraig-sensei can double his own strength right?]**

**[I don't' think so]** Timaeus replied as Kichirou pushed himself to keep up with Koneko and Mittelts, the later who was sticking to walking around his pace.

….

"Are you sure about this?" Rias asked, Brioche giving her a relaxed smile as she reassured her

"Kichirou-sama will be perfectly fine in my and Akemi-san's care…plus you need to focus on Issei-san" Some of the other girls were getting ready while Kichirou and Issei waited outside both in there jerseys as Akemi added

"Its not like I'm taking him away for the training time…we'll just be practicing nearby to avoid any trouble"

"Alright…just don't go too far in case anything happens" Rias replied, Kichirou nodding as he followed after Akemi and Brioche, Raynare, Mittelts, Yukikaze and Leo hurrying after them.

"So why did you want to train separate from the others, Kichi-sama?" Raynare asked curious, Kichirou smiling as he explained

"I want to train with Necronomicon and learn some more Fallen Angel magic so I can use it during the Rating Game…I figured it would be safer away from the others in case I accidentally hit someone"

Akemi and Kalawarner smiled while Mittelt looked surprised, Yukikaze and Leo's tails wagging wildly as they looked at him with adoring eyes while Brioche chuckled "Using the weakness of Devils to win a fight…I guess that will work against a Phenex"

"What can you tell me about the Phenex Clan?" Kichirou asked, flicking through Necronomicon to see what sort of spells he had so far that would be useful.

"They're a fairly well known Clan due to the Phoenix tears which can heal any sort of wound…as for the Clan they're like the Phoenix, fire and wind wielders and are able to regenerate from any wound" Akemi spoke with a sigh, Kichirou glancing up to her as he asked

"Is there a known way to beat them…?"

"Not that I know of…but if you hit him with a power strong enough to not leave anything left…" Kalawarner spoke up thoughtfully.

"I'm not going to kill him just so Buchou can win a Rating Game…Oh well, I'll come up with something so let's get started with training" Kichirou replied, sighing at the end of it.

Brioche smiled as she turned to Yukikaze and Leo deciding to train them while Kichirou worked on learning Fallen Angel magic from off the quartet of girls.

…

A few hours had past and Kichirou was running around the forest with Necronomicon in his hand and Continuum Shift on his back as he dodged projectiles from Yukikaze, Raynare and Mittelts.

**[Looks like your skill with Fallen Angel magic is increasing with each spear to observe from the girls]** Timaeus spoke up, Kichirou ducking behind a tree to avoid a kunai as he mentally replied

'That's good…Do you think it's strong enough to take out Raiser yet?'

**[It will be at this rate…but then if you get Nerconomicon to power up it'll help a lot more given your reserves on magic]** Timaeus answered

**[Also once that happens we can get to work on a cool extra]** Hermos added, Kichirou growing curious as a spear of light stabbed into the ground before his feet forcing him to change direction.

'What is that?' Kichirou mentally asked, hearing Yukikaze and Mittelts giggling from the trees above as Brioche called out

"Use your senses…not just your eyes"

"Fallen Angel's power build when one uses there holy power" Akemi called out, Kichirou feeling a faint hint from his right as he jumped to dodge another spear of light.

…

Kichirou panted as collapsed onto his backside outside of the mansion; he'd been doing magic training for most of the day in various forms to watching Akemi and the other Fallen Angels performing it before him to even trying his own hand at making Light Spears which were about the same level as Akemi's.

**[Seems like its ready]** Timaeus spoke up, Kichirou jumping as he turned to regard the glowing teal tome that lay on the ground next to him

'So now I just focus and…' Kichirou thought with a calming breathe and focused his power on Necronomicon

**[Necronomicon Second Liberation!]** Timaeus called, the glow eveloping the book only to fade moments later and reveal it looking to be no different to before

"Are you sure it worked right?" Kichirou asked, Timaeus chuckling as the book was covered in a green aura that formed into a pair of dragon wings onto the spine of the book which then started to float into the air.

**[Yeah…I'm pretty sure it worked]** Timaeus chuckled at Kichirou's surprised expression as he continued

**[Now Necronomicon can move around by my or your wish but the farther it is from you the more draining the magic transfer will be when you want to unleash a spell…Of course there is a way to avoid that and that is letting it charge from residual magic in the area although that will take longer then transfering it yourself]**

Kichirou channeled some magic into the teal tome, focusing on a spell as the pages flickering open along with a golden magic circle which soon fired a spear of light into one of nearby trees.

**[Now you've got an extra point of attack]** Hermos spoke up with a smile, Kichirou agreeing as Critias added

**[And now you can use all three of us together]**

"Wow…How'd you do that?" Issei asked panting deeply himself as Kichirou dismissing Necronomicon as he started to explain

"It's all a matter of will, if you use your feelings and willpower you can trigger your Boosted Gear to power up" Issei summoned his Sacred Gear, looking at it as he thought over what Kichirou said as he added

"It probably will work better if you can pinpoint what your fighting for and focus it into there Ddraig-san should be able to use it"

**[See he treats me with respect why don't you?]** Ddraig spoke up from Issei's gauntlet, his host speaking up in response

"Hey…I respect you I just don't show it as much as Kichi does" Kichirou sweatdropped as he watched the pair argue before butting in as he tried to get Issei's attention again

"Why don't you tell me why you want to get stronger?"

"For Buchou and so I can beat down that Yakatori" Issei answered instantly

"And what would you do so you could do that?" Kichirou asked, a smile growing as Issei replied

"Anything I could do"

**[That's good resolve now try and focus it into Boosted Gear]** Hermos added.

"Give me strength! Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted while staring at his gauntlet as he focused, the jewel glowing brightly red as it called out

**[Dragon Booster!]**

**[Now imagine you needed more to save your friends!]** Timaeus added, Issei gritting his teeth as he shouted

"More! Come on Boosted Gear give me more power to help my friends!"

**[Dragon Booster Second Liberation!]** Issei looked surprised as the Boosted Gear evolved into its new form, another jewel appearing on it which caught Issei's attention.

"That's great Ise!" Kichirou spoke happily, Issei looking at the new jewel on his gauntlet as he spoke to himself

"…I see so this is my new power" Issei then pointed his gauntlet towards Kichirou, energy being released into his body

[Transfer]

Kichirou looked shocked at the amount of power he was feeling in his body as he spoke "Wow…This will be really useful, Ise"

**[I didn't know Ddraig could share power]** Critias spoke up interested.

**[Ddraig-sensei…why don't you start teaching him about 'that', I mean every little will help in this fight]** Hermos spoke up, Issei and Kichirou curious what they were on about as Ddraig spoke up

**[I'll think about it]**

…

"How was your training today?" Rias asked Kichirou as they waited for Issei, Asia, Akeno and Akemi to finish cooking the food, the others sitting around the table looking curiously as he spoke

"Its going good, I've got stronger with my Light power and Necronomicon powered up as well. I managed to help Ise power up his Boosted Gear as well"

"That's great" Rias spoke, Raynare explaining with an annoyed look towards the brunette.

"We had to force him into taking a rest between exercises" Brioche nodded in agreement as she took a sip of tea

"It's ready" Akemi spoke as she came into the dining room with holding a pair of plates while Akeno had several floating behind her as Issei and Asia

…

"Uoooooo! Delicious! It's really delicious!" Issei spoke as they ate dinner at the end of the training for the day, Kichirou practically woofing down the food himself as he nodded in agreement

"Araara, we still have more food left so eat as much as you want." Akeno spoke as she passed a refill of rice to Issei and Kichirou. Mittelts seemed to be having an unspoken race with Koneko as Kichirou spoke up

"Akeno-san, Akemi-chan this is all amazing!"

"Ufufufu. You are embarrassing me." Akeno smiled, putting her hand on her cheek as Akemi added

"Well its one of the ways I can help out"

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?" Rias asked after drinking some green tea, everyone's attention turning to him as he set his chopsticks down and spoke seriously

"...I am the weakest."

"Yes. That's for sure." Rias replied quickly, Issei's face dropping slightly as she continued on

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you, Kichi and Asia basically have no experience yet. Even so, your Boosted Gear, Kichi's Atlantis Dragons and Asia's healing ability can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run? ...Is it that hard?" Issei asked, Rias nodding to his question before answering

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. But running away with your back facing an enemy is something very hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically saying please kill me. So running away from an enemy like that is also part of the strategy. So I have to teach you three the timing to run away as well. Of course I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes."

"Right"

Asia, Issei and Kichirou replied to her, the latter knowing that Asia was the healer for the group while himself and Issei were the front line being Pawns.

"Let's take a shower after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful." Rias spoke up, the girls perking up.

…

Kichirou, Issei and Kiba sat in the male side of the baths, the former glad that Koneko had refused the idea of them all bathing together after Yukikaze, Leo and Raynare has started to argue over who would wash his back. Kurumu had practically tried to drag Issei into the baths before they'd even got everyone's opinion.

"I don't know how you deal with so many girls, I have trouble with Kurumu?" Issei asked, Kichirou sweatdropped as he noticed Kiba chuckling as he answered

"Not sure myself…"

From over the wooden wall the giggling of the girls could be heard as Kurumu whined "Why can't I bath with Ise-sama, Koneko-chan?"

"…Lewd acts are forbidden" Koneko replied calmly

"I wasn't thinking like that" Kurumu panickedly replied as more giggling could be heard.

"I guess that will be the reason why?" Kiba asked with chuckle, Kichirou joining in as Issei sheepishly nodded

"Maybe I should go see how Kichi-sama is doing" Yukikaze spoke before Raynare added

"I'm going to" Akemi quick to rebuke it as she spoke seriously

"Hey you can't go over there like that!" Kichirou blushed as he sunk a little more into the water, Issei and Kiba chuckling as Rias added

"Don't think about it you three, Kichi needs to rest after what you said of his training today"

"That's why I'm going over…Wah! Koneko what are you doing?" Yukikaze shouted shocked.

"Kalawarner, what are you doing?" Raynare asked surprised before Leo added

"Brioche-sama, why are you stopping me?" A trio of loud splashes were heard before Brioche spoke up

"Kichirou-sama needs to relax…and you three all going to over to fight over him won't help"

"I guess that's part of it" Kichirou replied, signalling to the divider as Issei and Kiba nodded understandingly as the latter spoke

"Brioche-san and Kalawarner-san seemed to be doing a good job at keeping them in line"

"I think I'm going to get out now before one of them manages to get over here" Kichirou spoke as he stood up, making sure the towel was secure around his waist as his fellow devils nodded.

…

Kichirou yawned as stood outside the summer house on the fifth day of training; Hermos saying that there surprise was ready. As far as he was aware everyone else was asleep at the time so he figured it would be a good chance to test it out.

**[Alright…we should move a bit away from the house so we've got some space]** Timaeus spoke up, Kichirou complying as he moved away a few feet before asking

"Go…So what is this surprise?"

**[It's probably better to show you]** Hermos spoke up with a grin, Kichirou surprised as he felt something build inside of himself

[Balance Break]

[Sub-Species Balance Break: Dragon's Forge]

Forming before him was a large magic circle, three large glowing circles appearing surrounding the middle, red, teal and dark blue in colour with unusual runes around the outer ring as Critias spoke up **[Meet the Sub Species Balance Breaker: Dragon's Forge…]**

**[This takes our original power and allows you to infuse it into items to give them special abilities] **Timaeus added, Kichirou looking surprised as Hermos added

**[It doesn't use much power depending on what you try and create with it. Go ahead and put something into the circle…] **Kichirou looked around quickly for something before grabbing a thin stick that was about four inches long, tossing it into the circle as Critias asked

**[What do you want it to do?]**

Kichirou thought for a moment only to find he couldn't pick one idea before replying "Surprise me"

Hermos' grin worried Kichirou as he spoke up **[Alrighty…]**

The large magic circle glowed brightly, pulsing red, teal and blue energy into the stick before the whole circle faded, Kichirou feeling slightly drained from it as Timaeus spoke up

**[It's done…although I'm surprised what Hermos came up with]**

The large magic circle dulled as Kichirou walked over to the stick, picking it up to see it didn't look any different then before as Hermos spoke

**[Just point it at a tree and focus a little magic in there]** Kichirou looked oddly at the stick doing as he was directed a small ball of golden magic launching from the end of it and exploding against the tree.

When the smoke cleared there was only half a tree left, Kichirou eyes bugging out as Hermos spoke up **[Meet the Boom Stick]**

**[We coated it in a thin layer of dragon scales so now it won't break or degrade with time and useage, then I infused some explosive and holy magic into it and made sure it would fire from the thinner end]** Timaeus explained, Kichirou finding it impossible for him to bend it as he looked over the stick turned wand.

"Kichi what happened?" Rias asked, hurrying outside with the others behind her as Kichirou looked up at her as he signalled to the wand in his hand as he spoke

"I…erm made a magic wand" The others looked confused, the shorter brunette deciding to demonstrate as he pointed it at another tree with a similar result before added

"Turns out the Dragons finished a Sub-Species Balance Breaker, that's what they called it anyway, which allows me to infuse there energy into items and give them special abilities"

"And you made a Holy bomb throwing wand?" Issei asked shocked, Kichirou turning sheepish as Hermos spoke aloud

**[Well he told us to surprise him and we did]**

"Wait..? You mean you can infuse energy and give abilities to anything?" Rias asked with a thoughtful look

**[That is correct…If you intent to use this then I would suggest that you gather everything you want to use and then we can help guide Kichirou in powering them up]** Timaeus answered before Critias added

**[Of course Holy energy will damage the user if they don't have some level of resistance to it…Kichirou can use it cause of us] **Kichirou promptly found himself in the death-hug of Rias, his head pressed to her chest as she cooed happily "I am so glad that I made you my servant!"

Akeno giggled along with Brioche and Kalawarner while Akemi, Raynare, Mittelts, Yukikaze and Leo all trying to save the brunette before he suffocated from the redhead's affection.

…

Kichirou lay exhausted from using [Dragon's Forge] to strengthen everyone's uniforms, making a few changes to his own in the process, also he'd augmented fingerless gloves for everyone, or in Kiba's case his arm guards, with some help and direction of Akeno who could pick out what each of them could specialize in magic wise.

He felt someone gently lift his head up before setting it down onto something soft as he opened his eyes to see Rias smiling down to him as she spoke "Don't worry Kichi…Just rest for a little while longer"

"I-I should get back to training, Buchou" Kichirou replied, moving to lift himself up only to find Rias pushing his back down , the brunette blushing at how close her chest was to his face as she retorted

"Oh, no you don't…You used a lot of energy to improve our equipment for the match with Raiser so you deserve to rest for now" Kichirou relented as Rias kissed him on the forehead, feeling the tiredness hit him as he slipped into sleep.

"I hope you appreciate what Kichi-kun's doing for you" Akemi's voice spoke up, Rias turning slightly to see the silver haired Fallen walking towards her as she replied, brushing the brunette's hair

"Of course I do, Kichi's done so much for me already" Akemi moved over to Kichirou, lifting him up easily as she spoke to Rias

"You better get back to training Ise-kun…I don't want Kichi-kun's effort going to waste" Rias nodded in understanding as she got back up before heading to where the others were training.

…

Issei focused his magic into the rock that he was holding, intent on coming up with a use for his magic while Akeno focused on teaching Asia defensive magic. The others were sparring in pairs, Kiba and Leo, Yukikaze and Koneko, Raynare and Mittelts. Brioche and Kalawarner was looking over everything.

A small magic circle appeared on the rock, fading from view as he threw the rock into the air, clicking his fingers as it reached the peak of its flight. The magic circle appeared on the rock flashing brightly before a small explosion turned it into dust.

**[Good…Looks like you've got a good use for your poor level of magic. Kichi's gloves seem to be helping you as well]** Ddraig spoke up, Issei frowning as he picked up another rock to practice his magic with repeating what he'd done previously easier then before as he looked at the red fingerless gloves that covered his hands.

"That's good, Ise" Rias spoke up with a smile, Issei turning to see the large boulder next to her which caused him to blanch at the idea of redoing that training again.

"Come on Ise, let's get back to training"

"Is Kichi alright?" Issei asked, hoping to buy himself a little time as Rias nodded

"Yeah, he just needs to rest...Everyone let's do our best so Kichi's effort isn't wasted" The others amongst Rias' peerage nodded seriously before turning back to there training as Issei was helped to pulled the boulder onto his back.

"…Sempai used his power to improve our things" Koneko spoke, Kiba nodding as he added

"Let's do our best Koneko-chan"

…

Kichirou darted around the air with his Continuum Shift and Dragon Arms active, the latter in [Gallant Gram] form on both arms as he peppered blunted blows at Kalawarner who was dodging half of them while Brioche and Akemi watched from the ground.

"That's really good…" Kalawarner spoke, putting some distance between herself and Kichirou before shooting off a spear of light which got deflected by Dragon Arms as it changed forms

[BFS/ Gallant Shield] Kichirou swung the sword to split another spear of light aimed at him before feeling some sort of pull towards the mansion they were staying at, pushing it down as he blocked another spear with his shield before Nerconomicon floated before his shield as a pale blue magic circle appeared from out of the open pages

[Ice]

"Ice Barrage!" Kichirou called, a dozen spears of ice shooting out of the magic circle towards Kalawarner who created a shield of light in front of her to block a few of them while dodging out of the way of the others.

"I think that's enough for tonight, Kichi-sama" Brioche called up, Kichirou nodding in understanding as he dismissed Dragon Arms and Necronomicon, Continuum Shift being dismissed once he landed as he gave a bow to the trio as he spoke

"Thank you for helping out so late" Akemi pulled him into a hug as she spoke with a smile

"Well I don't want you getting took away from me by that fried chicken" Kichirou smiled as Kalawarner and Brioche chuckled in agreement as the latter added

"I don't want to see you lose to Raiser"

"Gremory-san is a lot better then that guy" Kalawarner added, Kichirou finding the pull inside him coming to the forefront as he spoke

"I've got something to do so I'll head inside now" With that the quartet headed inside, the trio of girls heading upstairs while Kichirou followed the feeling to Rias' bedroom. He noted that the door was open slightly, knocking on it as he pushed it open to see a darkened bedroom.

Rias was sitting on the window ledge, dressed in a near seethrough negilee as she turned her gaze from looking into the sky to a blushing Kichirou, smiling at seeing him as she spoke "You got my summons then, I thought it wasn't working"

"I was in the middle of a spar with Kalawarner-san…" Kichirou replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he closed the door behind him and started to walk over to her as he asked

"Is everything alright, Buchou?" Rias smiled as she turned to face him, a hint of concern on her face as she spoke to him

"I'm just worried…You've been pushing yourself a lot, Kichi. I don't want you burning yourself out trying to get to a level where you can fight Raiser"

"Don't worry, Buchou. I was just sparring with Kalawarner-san" Kichirou replied, coming to a stop a few steps before Rias as he decided to ask

"Why are you against the marriage…aside from Raiser being a complete womanising prick?" Rias looked surprised at what Kichirou had said, giggling slightly as she retorted

"I never thought I'd hear you curse…It's because everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. They don't look at me as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know that I'm a devil from the Gremory. Everyone looks at me as Rias. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like that in the devils' society, and I never will. The only time I feel like myself is when I'm in the human world." Rias' eyes were distant and sad as she continued speaking

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias. That's my small dream... Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. It might be a complicated situation, but I want to cherish this small dream I have." Kichirou smiled as he stepped closer to her, gently wrapping his arms around Rias' waist as he spoke nervously

"I-I like R-Rias-sama for Rias-sama…I mean I may have known about Devils before but I couldn't wish for a better master then you…so I will fight so you can do what you want to" Kichirou's face was bright red as he took a deep sigh, not aware that Rias' face was bright red as well as she looked at him.

Kichirou's eyes shot open as he felt soft lips press against his, his mind bugging out at the very fact that Rias was kissing him before he quickly calmed back down and responded. It only lasted for a few moments before they parted, Rias smiling happily as she hugged him as she spoke

"My first kiss. It's something that girls treasure in Japan right?" Kichirou's face seemed to turn redder at her words as he nodded, his mouth unable to form words for a few moments as Rias pressed her forehead against his and answered his unspoken question

"I wanted to kiss you, Kichi. Your kind, caring...and you're doing your best to help others"

"I just try my best for those I care about" Kichirou replied shyly, Rias running a hand through his hair soothingly as she asked

"Can you not do anything reckless against Raiser…? I don't want to lose you just to be free of him"

"Alright, Rias-sama…I'll try" Kichirou answered quietly, enjoying the moment for a bit longer before adding

"I better get to bed…Goodnight"

…

In the Phenex training room, the two catgirls Ni and Li were currently arguing with Marion and Shuriya, the two maid Pawns, over who would get Kichirou when they won the Ratings Game. Ravel sat off watching them her face a bright red upon hearing some of the things the quartet of Pawns were going to do with him, if, they got a hold of him.

"We'll treat him better then you two" Marion spoke, Shuriya nodding in agreement as the two catgirls countered in sync

"We're more his age and he's already use to us!" Ni pulled out a wad of photos from there join contract with Kichirou, Ravel's eyes widening as she headed over and asked

"Let me have a look at those!" The blonde princess snatched the photos from the catgirl's hand looking over each as her blushed darkened with each photograph she looked at before she fainted upon seeing a particular photo.

"Ravel-sama!" The four servants called, Marion curious over what had caused her master's sister to faint as she picked up the photo to see Kichirou dressed in a pair of swimming shorts while the two catgirls were latched onto him dressed in skimpy bikinis which left little to the imagination. The photo showed that Rias' training was started to be noticeable although he clearly looked nervous between the two catgirls.

"Kichi-san… Kichi-san…" Ravel muttered quietly to herself as her daydreams started to turn lewd.

…

Kichirou sneezed as everyone gathered outside of the mansion as it was the last day of there training before the Ratings Game. Rias was standing between Issei and Kiba wanting to show the former how much he'd improved as she spoke "Use your Boosted Gear, Ise."

"Ise, activate your Sacred Gear before the spar. Yes... Start the fight two minutes after you activate your Sacred Gear."

"Right" Issei spoke, looking at his Boosted Gear as he started to build up the power in it. He'd noticed that Rias was surprised with the change of his gauntlets form as he decided to explain

"Kichi helped me focus my willpower into it"

[BOOST!] The gauntlet called as he felt his power doubled, aware that he had a limit to how much he could use his Sacred Gear which had steadily been increasing after all this training. Once he hit his twentieth boost he spoke up

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!] Ise flexed his hands, tugging on his red fingerless gloves as Rias spoke up

"Ise, I want you to fight Yuuto in that state. Yuuto, I will leave you to be his opponent."

"Yes, Buchou." Issei spoke while Kiba made his stance by pointing his training sword toward him, the brunette making his own stance as he was asked

"Ise. Do you want to use a sword? Or do you want to fight with bare hands?"

"I will fight bare handed!" Issei responded

"Okay. Then both of you start." Rias called, Kiba disappearing from Issei's sight the next second, the brunette only able to guard it with his arm surprising Kiba as he threw a punch at him, missing as Kiba dodged with his Knight speed

**[Looks like he's gotten better]** Critias spoke up, Kichirou silently nodding as he barely managed to keep up with Kiba's movements

**[All that training with Yuki's paid off if you can keep up with Kiba's movements]** Hermos spoke up happily as Kiba dropped from the sky to try and hit Issei on the head with his wooden sword

"Ouch..." Issei spoke; Kichirou surprised that he'd took that hit so easily as Issei lashed out with a kick towards Kiba who dodged again.

"Ise! Shoot with block of magic! When you form a block of magic, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most!" Rias ordered, Issei complying as he gathered magic into his hands forming into about twice the size of a rice ball before he fired it towards Kiba which turned into a giant beam of red magic.

Kiba managed to dodge the attack as the magic attack continued unabated as it head towards a nearby mountain and made a loud explosion with took off the top half of the mountain with ease.

Kichirou's mouth dropped open in surprise at how much damage Issei had done with such a small amount of magic, collapsing onto the ground once he heard Timaeus **[Told you we put too much amplifying magic into them]**

**[But his magic is miniscule, not even a baby Devil has that little]** Hermos countered with a groan

"Kichi-kun, are you alright?" Akemi asked, crouching down next to him as he nodded and pulled himself back to his feet

"Yeah…The Dragons just started arguing about Ise's gloves"

**[Looks like I have to thank you three for helping the dimwit]** Ddraig spoke up, Hermos smiling as he replied

**[Don't worry about it Sensei…Kichi was the one who wanted to help the others get stronger]**

[Reset] Issei gauntlet called, Issei himself still surprised at how much damage he'd done before taking note that he still had half of his magic power felt as Rias spoke

"The spar is over." Rias turned to Kiba as she asked

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impression. Kiba. How was it?"

"Yes. To tell the truth I'm astonished. I tried to finish the spar with the first strike." Kiba answered, showing his wooden sword as he continued

"But I couldn't break through Ise-kun's guard. I was focused into breaking through it. I also tried to knock him down in my second strike by hitting his head from above the air, but that failed as well. Hahahaha" A large crack ran down the sword which Issei noticed as he rubbed his head while Kiba added

"I strengthened the bokuto with magical energy, but it couldn't give that much damage to Ise-kun because his body was too hard. If we continued, I would only have the option to run around because my bokuto is broken."

"Thank you Yuuto. That's how it is, Ise." Rias spoke with a smile as she continued

"Ise. You said to me that you were the weakest and you had no talent, right?"

"Y...yes." Issei replied as Rias started to explain

"That's half correct. You, who haven't activated your Sacred Gear, are weak. But you become a totally different person if you use the power of the Boosted Gear." Rias pointed over to the remains of the mountain as she continued

"That attack is one of a high-class devil. If that hits, most beings will be blown away…also you have enough power left to unleash a second one thanks to Kichi's gloves boosting your magic"

"Your body which went through basic training became a vessel that can handle a Sacred Gear that increases the power drastically. Even now, your body is strong enough to handle the power increase. See? I told you before, right? You can become the ultimate as long as you improve your basics. The higher your initial strength is, the more the power can increase. The basic stamina rises from "1" to "2". Even something like that would become a big factor for you to become strong." Rias explained

"You and Kichi are the key to the game. Both of you have the power to win this game for us. For you, Ise, you need to rely on us to support you during the game so you don't have to be outnumbered while you're powering up. Then, you will become strong. So do we, we can win!"

"Let's show it to those that looked down on you. It doesn't matter if the opponent is Phoenix or not. We need to show them how strong Rias Gremory and her servants are!"

"[Yes!]" Everyone cheered with a strong voice.

…

Author's Note

Here's the next chapter and the build up to the Ratings Game. Dragon's Forge is suppose to only power up and enchant things so I won't have Kichirou just make things out of thin air. Necronomicon's Second Liberation's allows it to become more a movable flying turret, hopefully the downside of increased magic usage balance that out.

I haven't decided if Issei will go Balance Break during the Game or not yet.

Here's the Lists:

**Kichirou Harem: Akemi, Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Sona, Rossweisse, Raynare, Calawana, Mittelt, Kuroka, Tsubaki Shinra, Ravel, Shuriya, Marion, Siris, Xuelan, Ni, Li, Mana/Dark Magician Girl, Tiamat(Not sure yet), Le Fay, Kiyome Abe, Gabriel, (Work In Progress)**

**Issei Harem: Asia, Irina, Kurumu,**

Anyway hope you enjoy this.

Kichirou stepped into the clubroom, finding himself confused the moment he noticed Rias was looking at a large white sack with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Buchou, what's that?" Kichirou asked moving towards her as she turned, sighing as she answered him

"This is for fan mail from the Ratings Game against Raiser...Onii-sama showed it to the Underworld and now its caused... problems" Kichirou looked surprised, moving to the sack as he asked

"Erm...Why's that a problem?" Rias sighed, pulling out a random unopened letter from the sack before handing it to Kichirou who started to open it only to gape upon reading its content

"Kaichou want to what!?" Kichirou asked surprised, Rias' eyes widening as she took the letter from him only to frown in anger as she recognized it as a marriage contract as she crumpled up the letter and threw it away before starting to march off to talk to her childhood friend about it.

The moment Rias left the clubroom a blue magic circle appeared in the room, Kichirou still surprised that Sona had sent that kind of offer that he didn't notice the fact that she was behind him as she asked "So what's your answer, Kichi-kun?"

"WAAAHHH!" Kichirou shouted as he turned to face her, his eyes bugging out soon after as she was dressed in a very revealing dark blue dress. Blood soon gushed from the brunette's nose, Sona smiling happily as she quickly rushed over to him and made a magic circle appear under them so she could escape before her friend returned.


	12. Chapter 12

"" - Speaking

'' - Thinking

**[] - Dragon**

[] - Sacred Gear

...

Everything in the clubroom was quiet as they waited for the start time, Issei and Asia was relaxing on one of the sofas while Kiba checked his armguards and the armour on his lower legs, while his swords leant against the wall. Koneko was sitting on a chair and reading a book, her fingerless gloves had a large paw print on each. Akeno and Rias were talking quietly with Sona, both of the former also wearing the fingerless gloves.

Kichirou sat on another sofa with Akemi, his hand entwined with hers as he wished time would pass quicker, Mittelts was sat on his lap and investing her attention into the tetris game in her hands. Raynare and Kalawarner were already in the Student Council Room helping them set up all the equipment so they could watch the Ratings Game.

A few minutes passed and the magic circle on the floor glowed before Grayfia appeared from it, speaking as she looked over everyone "Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone else stood up, Sona affixing her glasses as she spoke "I guess that's my cue to head back…Good luck, Rias"

"Good Luck, Kichi-sempai" Mittelts spoke, giving him a brief hug before Kichirou face turned bright red as Akemi kissed his cheek

"Do your best…" Akemi spoke with a smile, Kichirou bashfully nodding as Rias looked annoyed as the trio left, Grayfia starting to explain what was going to happen

"When it'll be the time to start the battle, you will be transported to the battle field with this magic circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

"Umm, Buchou?" Issei asked, Rias turning to him as she asked

"What is it?"

"You have another [Bishop] right? Where is that person?" Issei asked, Kichirou remembering Rias had mentioned about another one and said they were doing something important which seemed weird to him, Issei and Asia.

"Unfortunately the other "Bishop" can't participate. I will talk about that in the near future." Rias answered without looking into anyone's eyes, making them aware that it was a difficult topic for the moment.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location by broadcast." Grayfia spoke up, breaking the weird atmosphere in the room and making Kichirou feel more nervous at the idea that Rias' family was going to see him fight.

"Also the "Maou Lucifer-sama" will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it." Grayfia added, making everyone surprised as Rias asked

"Onii-sama is... Is that so... So Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

"Buchou's Onii-sama is one of the Maou-sama?" Kichirou asked surprised, Kiba nodding as he explained

"In the previous Great War, Maou-sama was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no devils if there isn't any Maou-sama. That's why people were selected to take the position of the Yondai-Maou and Buchou's brother was chosen to become Lucifer" Kichirou nodded understand now what had happened as he spoke

"So that's why Buchou has to inherit the house." Kiba nodded, Issei still slightly shocked that Rias' brother was one of the leaders of the Devils

"It's about time. Everyone to the magic circle." Grayfia urged, everyone gathering on the magic circle as she added

"Also once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends." With that the magic circle changed to one which would take them to the Game space before shining brightly and transporting them there.

…

When he light faded, Issei walked away looking around in confusion as he asked "Did the circle fail?"

"No, just look outside Ise" Rias spoke with a amused smile, Issei's eyes widening at seeing the white sky along with the school as Grayfia's voice came across the School Broadcast system

{Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. Today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phenex household.}

{In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, the "Kuou Academy".} Kichirou couldn't help but smile at the idea of home field advantage as he wandered around the room and taking in the fact it was identical to the original clubroom as Grayfia continued

{The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base.}Issei turned to regard Kichirou with a smirk as he spoke

"Looks like we've got to go quite a ways to get 'Promoted'…"

"Yeah…but that the same for Raiser's [Pawns] as well" Kichirou replied as he accepted a earphone type transceiver as Rias spoke

"Everyone please put this transceiver in your ears" Everyone complied as she continued

"In the battlefield we'll be using this to communicate with each other"

{Now this match will continue till dawn in the human time. Then, Game start!} Grayfia called out before the school bell rang, Rias moving to sit down on a sofa as she spoke

"First we need to take out Raiser's [Pawns]. It will be troublesome if they all promote into [Queen]"

"Buchou, you seem pretty calm…" Issei spoke surprised as Kichirou chuckled and explained

"This Game is lasting till dawn so there's no need for us to rush around till a plan's been made"

"Kichi's right, Ise. The Ratings Game is originally a game that takes a while to play through. There are times when it becomes a blitz, but mostly it's like an actual game of chess" Rias added, accepting a cup of tea from Akeno as she continued

"The Ratings Game only has meaning if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, castle or tower. There are forests and rivers between the bases which become the battlefield. So this time the battlefield is the school, Yuuto"

"Yes" Kiba spoke, spreading a map out onto the coffee table. The map was broken up into a grid with letters and numbers forming it into a chessboard. Rias quickly circling the old and new school building with a red marker as she spoke

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that also our territory so the new school building is Raiser's territory. It's also likely that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building so its dangerous to pass here."

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?" Issei asked, Rias chuckling at his question as Kichirou looked over the map.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant at the sports ground...He'll have his [Knight] or [Rook] positioned in one of the club rooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have 1 [Knight] and 3 [Pawns], a total of 4 servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the sports ground." Rias answered before Kiba added his thoughts

"The gym near the old school building…shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we do then we'll have a route to the new school building and the gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy there"

"Kiba-san is right if we use the gym we could reduce the advantage they have with numbers" Kichirou added, Rias nodding to both of them as she thought aloud

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we'll capture the gym…In terms of location, the opponent may have his [Rook] positioned there since it's inside the building there destructive power would be better then a [Knight]'s mobility"

"...Yuuto and Koneko. You two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and give it to everyone." Rias spoke, Kiba and Koneko nodding as they replied

"Yes."

"...Roger." The two Devils took a map as they left the room with a weird tool box in there hands as Rias turned to address the others

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes?" Akeno asked before Rias continued on

"After Yuuto and Koneko return, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Of course, a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. The start of the match will be like that. We will have to move around during the mid-game, so I'll leave the mists and illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou." Akeno confirmed with a nod.

"Ummm... Buchou? What am I supposed to do?" Issei asked curiously

"Yes. Ise, you and Kichi are [Pawns] so you have to use "promotion" once you get to Raiser's base" Rias explained

"Right" Issei spoke with a nod, Rias beckoning him over to her as she spoke

"Sit here and lay your head here" Rias patted her lap, Issei's eyes widening in surprise as he complied and asked nervously

"Bu-Buchou, what's this for?"

"I going to unlock a seal that I had cast on you." Rias explained, Issei looking confused and nervous as he asked

"Huh? Seal?" His eyes then widened as Rias held her hands over his head, Kichirou noticing the increase in power as she explained

"When I brought you back as a Devil I had to put a limit on your power as you didn't have the body that could support the power of the 4 [Pawn] Pieces I used on you so I had to seal it away until you could better handle it" Rias patted Issei on the head, Asia pouting jealous as there King spoke

"Now…Kichi I need to do the same for you" Issei quickly moved to allow Kichirou to lie down with his head on Rias' lap and a few moments later, Kichirou's power seemed to grow as a seal was removed.

…

"Osu!" Issei shouted as he, Kichirou and Koneko stood outside of the old school building. The spiky haired brunette chuckled as he gave a few stretches while Rias reminded them of the next part of the plan

"Alright Kichi, Ise, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed and remember that location will be an important one." Koneko nodded in response as Issei and Kichirou spoke up

"Will do, Buchou"

"Right"

"Then I will be going as well." Kiba spoke as he put his sword into its sheath and got ready to go himself as Rias reminded him

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Affirmative." Kiba replied with a nod before Rias continued

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You cannot be taken down, definitely. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y...yes!" Asia replied energetically although nervous.

"Relax Asia-san, I put defensive magic in your gloves so it'll help with protecting yourself" Kichirou reminded her, Asia nodding as Rias continued with explaining

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think its the right time."

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno spoke with a nod.

"Now my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the house of the immortal Phenex with a promised career. Now! Let's blow them into pieces!" Rias spoke seriously.

"[Yes!]" Everyone else replied together, Issei, Kichirou, Koneko and Kiba leaving the old school building as Asia called

"Ise-san! Everyone! Please do your best!" The quartet turned to wave back at her as they continued towards the gym. Kiba headed off towards the forest part way through there trip leaving the trio to head to the gym with the promise to meet up later.

….

Arriving at the gym the trio entered through the back door, considering they would be spotted by going through the front, hiding on the back platform as they edged there way to see the inside of the gym. Issei tried to look at the court from the corner of the platform as Koneko spoke up quietly "...Presence. Enemy"

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We saw you coming inside." One of Raiser's servants called out, Issei, Kichirou and Koneko moving into view of the four servants as they looked over them.

Kichirou recognised them from the pictures Rias had showed them before the twin green haired girls, Nel and Ile, were Pawns as was the stick wielding girl, Mira, along with the Chinese dressed Rook girl, Xuelan.

"Boosted Gear, standby." Issei called his gauntlet appearing and starting to power him up instantly

[Boost!]

"Dragon Arms!" Kichirou called, the red gloves covering his arms while his eyes blazed orange as Koneko spoke up

"...Ise-sempai, Kichi-sempai. I will leave the [Pawn] to you. I will take care of the [Rook]."

"Yeah!"

"Right" Issei and Kichirou spoke as the trio of Gremory servants made battle stances against there opponents as Kichirou spoke

"I'll handle the twins…" Issei nodded in agreement upon seeing the pair of twins draw chainsaws from there bags, starting them up with a whirring buzz.

"Alright…I'd rather not deal with the sadistic twins" Issei replied, turning his attention to Mira as the twins shouted annoyed

"Hey… We'll disassemble you for that!" Both boys sweatdropped at there comment, Kichirou smirked as he held his left arm out in front of him as he countered

"I guess two can play at that game"

[BFSaw] The orange blade formed out of the red glove on his left arm, the blade changing till it looked more like a large spinning disk as the twins looked shocked. The hits of Koneko's and Xuelan's fight could be easily heard as they started there martial arts match, Issei currently dodging Mira's attacks while he built up his boosts.

"Are you trying to compensate for something?" Nel spoke up, Kichirou turning back to look at the pair before arching an eyebrow in curiosity as he asked

"Compensate…?" The pair nodded to each other as they charged, Kichirou waiting till they were close enough before swinging his saw to intercept there's, sparks flying before both of the girls chainsaws broke.

"What…?"

"How…?" The twins spoke in surprise as Kichirou charged towards them, resetting his left arm back to normal before hitting them both with an uppercut that forced them into the air. Shooting both arms after them, Kichirou managed to grab an ankle of each twin before slinging them into the ground which cracked under them.

"...I can't break through his guard." Mira spoke as Issei continued to dodge her attacks, a grin playing on his face as his third boost came

"Let's do it, my Sacred Gear-kun!" Issei called, the jewel on his gauntlet glowing as it called

[Explosion!] Issei jumped towards Mira, dodging her thrusted stick easily before spilting it with his free hand, suprising himself at the small jolt of pain that he'd caused to himself. Thrusting his gauntlet covered hand; Issei knew he needed to touch Mira to be able to use his magic on her as he hit her in the chest.

"Kyaaa!" Mira called as she rolled backwards on the floor, Issei turning to see Kichirou slam the green haired twins into the ground for a second time before releasing his hold on them. Koneko was still in her fighting stance over Xuelan who was lying on the floor tired.

"You better finish her off" Kichirou spoke up, Issei nodding as he grinned and clicked his fingers as he called out

"Take this! Dragon Blast!" Mira's eyes widened as an explosion consumed her and caused her to scream in pain. The smoke soon cleared to reveal her lying on the ground, her clothes burnt and torn from the explosion of flames.

{Ise, Kichi, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.} Rias' voice called out from there communicators, Issei first to reply to her

"Yes! Koneko-chan, Kichi and I are safe! We've disabled them as well"

{That's good to hear. But Akeno is also ready! I want you two to move accordingly to the plan!} Rias replied happily, the trio breaking into a run towards the front entrance as Xuelan called after them

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be an important place!" She didn't get a reply as the trio left the gym through the front door moments before a large bolt of lightning smashed the gym to pieces.

"Take this." Akeno spoke with a sadistic smile, flying in the air with her wings out

{Raiser Phenex-sama's 3 [Pawn] and 1 [Rook] are defeated!} Grayfia's voice echoed out through the battlefield as Kichirou muttered

"The "Lightning Priestess". That's Akeno-san's nickname. Since Buchou isn't in an age where she can play in the official matches, not many people know about her. But she is famous in a certain group of people….from what Kiba said"

"Scary…" Issei muttered quietly to himself before smiling as he turned to Koneko and Kichirou

"We did it, Koneko-chan, Kichi" Koneko gave a small nod, a barely noticeable smile on her face as Kichirou chuckled as Rias spoke up

{Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.} Each of them remembered the next part of the plan as Rias continued speaking

{That lightning takes time to charge after she uses it. So repeated use is impossible. The enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's magical power recovers. So I want each of you to move to the next phase!}

"Yes!" The trio replied, knowing that it meant Rias and Asia were moving out from the base, the spiky haired brunette's eyes turned serious as he called out

"Continuum Shift!"

[Absorb] The dark blue wings shot out of Kichirou's back as the black portal took in the orange ball of magic that he guessed correctly that the ball of magic had been aimed at Koneko.

"Sempai…" Koneko spoke surprised, Issei also surprised as the trio looked up towards the unknown voice

"Damn." Yubelluna, Raiser's Queen, floated above the trio, holding a sceptre pointing towards them

"You know only a coward sneaks up on someone" Kichirou shouted at her, Yubelluna scowling at him as she countered

"This is just strategy…attacking a prey when they're at there most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" our pieces in order to take down one of your pieces. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. Even this would be enough to put your group into a tight spot. Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist."

"Well it didn't work, thanks to Kichi here" Issei shouted back with a smirk as Yubelluna looked to be aiming another magic attack at them as she retorted angrily

"You are really annoying me now, just because you stop one of my attacks makes you think you can win this whole game"

[Release] Continuum Shift called, the portal appearing and launching the orange ball of magic back at her. Yubelluna forced to dodge before a bolt of lightning hit her in the back

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent, Raiser Phenex-sama's [Queen], Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you "Bomb Queen"?" Akeno spoke from where she floated as Yubelluna turned her attention on her as she replied

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Lightning Priestess". I wanted to fight you."

"Ise-kun, Kichi-kun, Koneko-chan, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of her." Akeno spoke, looking to the trio as Issei was about to retort only for Kichirou to speak up quietly

"Don't worry…Remember what we all have" Issei's eyes widened as he remembered about Kichirou's power up to there apparel before nodding as he and Koneko headed off ahead of Kichirou who called up to Akeno

"Good luck Akeno-san!" Akeno giggled as she turned her focus onto her opponent, a golden aura covering her body as Koneko spoke up

"I will leave it to you, Akeno-sempai" The trio ran from the explosions and thunder bolts that started to roar behind them.

…

The trio were heading to the sports court to meet up with Kiba as the announcement rung out {Raiser Phenex-sama's 3 [Pawns] retire}

"9 left…" Koneko spoke, Kichirou nodding as Issei added

"I guess Kiba got them then"

"Yes I did" Kiba spoke with a smile, surprising Kichirou and Issei as they turned to see him before the quartet moved to one of the sport sheds to wait on there next group of opponents.

"Necronomicon…" Kichirou spoke, the book appearing in his hands as Timaeus checked over his part

**[You want me to stick Necronomicon to the shadows, right?]**

'Right, Timaeus…you're one of the secret weapons for this game. I'll let you know when I need your help' Kichirou mentally replied, the teal tome starting to float out of Kichirou's hands and move off on its own.

"The club room located in the sports club is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the [Pawns] around here and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't been taken in by my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the [Pawns] to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phenex likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has." Kiba explained to Issei, Koneko nodding seriously as Kichirou spoke

"The enemies who are in charge of here are 1 [Knight], 1 [Rook], and 1 [Bishop]. Total of 3 pieces right?"

"...That's a severe defense." Koneko answered with a nod before Kiba added

"That's how much they are keeping up guard for this place, of our intrusion here. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here." Kiba smiled as he noticed Issei's hands shaking, glancing to see a small jitter from Kichirou despite his confident aura he was portraying.

"Are you nervous?" Kiba asked, Issei turning red as he replied

"O...of course! I basically have no battle experience! And now I'm here in an actual battle. I would be a grunt compared to you who is full of battle experience… Kichirou's intuition helps him read what is going on better then I can as well"

"Look."

"See…" Kiba and Koneko replied raising there hands were shaking slightly as Kichirou added, while raising his own

"It's normal to be nervous even with experience…my intuition only helps during a fight as well"

"Ise-kun. You said I have a lot of battle experience. That's certainly true. But it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous. The intense atmosphere. I want to feel everything and make it my experience. Let's become strong together, Ise-kun, Kichi-kun, Koneko-chan" Kiba explained, each of the others nodding in agreement as a female voice called from outside

"I'm the [Knight] of Raiser Phenex-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's [Knight]! I challenge you to a duel!"

**[There's the Bishop, Ravel, and the Rook, Isabella here as well]** Timaeus spoke up, Kichirou passing on the information as Kiba laughed quietly

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a [Knight] and a swordsman."

"That idiot" Issei spoke as he followed Kiba outside

"Idiot sempai…" Koneko spoke quietly, Kichirou sighing before heading outside after them seeing Carlamaine standing in the middle of the sports court while Ravel and Isabella was off to the side waiting.

"I'm the [Knight] of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"… [Rook], Toujou Koneko"

"I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei!"

"I'm Tendo Kichirou, [Pawn]" Each of the Gremory Team introduced themselves, Ravel's face brightening at seeing Kichirou while

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you in Rias Gremory's group. Coming directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do. But I love idiots like you four. Then, shall we start." Carlamaine spoke as she drew her sword, Kiba drawing his own as he replied aggressively

"The match between [Knights]. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

"Well said! Rias Gremory's [Knight]." Carlamaine spoke as she started to swing her sword before her blade met with Kiba's, sparks flying off them as they continued to clash with there Knight speed helping to hide there movements from there spectators.

"You seem bored." Isabella spoke, stepping forwards as she looked over the trio, Ravel looking at Kichirou for a brief moment before turning to where the Knights were fighting as she spoke

"Geez. She only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Their match looks like a mud fight. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the [Pawns] were being sacrificed. Does she hate the battle strategy of her master, the [King]? But I'm glad to see you again Kichi-san…" Kichirou scratched his neck as Koneko looked at him oddly, making her own battle stance as Ravel continued

"I understand why Rias Gremory adores you Kichi-san…She has good taste in men to have picked you unlike that other [Pawn]"

"Boosted Gear standby!" Issei called getting annoyed at Ravel's jab at him as his gauntlet called out.

[Boost!] Kichirou took his own stance as he replied seriously to the blonde "It's rude to complain about my friends Ravel-san…"

Ravel flinched back slightly as Isabella stepped forwards and spoke "I'm going to be your opponent. Which one of you wants to face me?"

Koneko was about to move forwards until, Issei started to move forwards as he spoke "I'll handle this one Koneko-chan, help out Kichi when the others show up"

"Why aren't you fighting Ravel-san….? Actually better question is why are you a part of Raiser's peerage?" Kichirou asked, Ravel frowning embarrassed as she muttered

"Raiser-baka wanted me to fill certain parts in his peerage…"

"Raiser-sama actually said [Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not a sister-moe type, so I have her in my group as fashion.] That's what he said." Isabella spoke up with a smirk, Kichirou and Issei looking surprised as Ravel blushed and shouted

"I told you not to say something like that in front of Kichi-san" Isabella shrugged in response as she turned her attention back to Issei as she spoke

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's [Pawn]!" Isabella charged at Issei, who dodged the attacks as best as he could.

"Sorry we're late Ravel-sama" Siris spoke up as she walked towards Ravel, Mihae walking a few steps behind her.

"Kichi-san!" Li and Ni called as they saw him, Kichirou looking over the group as he mentally spoke to Timaeus

'Timaeus…I think I'll be needing your help now'

**[I see what you mean…I'll get to aim at one of them]** Timaeus spoke up, Kichirou looking at them as he asked

"Koneko-san any ideas…?" Koneko raised an eyebrow to him, looking at the group as she spoke

"Take out the [Bishop]"

"Right…" Kichirou spoke stepping towards Siris as Dragon Arms called

[BFS/ Gallant Aegis]

[Port] Kichirou disappeared from there sight, reappearing behind Mihae and slashing his sword arm down her back, her body getting covered in light as she disappeared.

{Raiser Phenex-sama's [Bishop] retires}

Siris, Ravel, Ni and Li looked on in surprise at how quickly he'd taken out Mihae before there attention was drawn to Kiba and Carlamaine's fight as the former's sword was destroyed.

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me." Carlamaine spoke her sword covered in flame, Kiba smirking in response as he replied

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. [Knight] of Gremory. It's unsightly for a knight to..."

"...Freeze." Kiba spoke quietly as ice gathered on the bladeless sword before taking the form of the blade with a cracking noise as it took a proper blade appearance.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear." Kiba spoke, Carlamaine looking surprised and spoke

"A...absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?" She swung her sword towards Kiba with an impatient look, the blade freezing over when it connected with Kiba's ice sword. Carlamaine's blade broke moments after causing her to throw it away before drawing a short sword on her hip, holding it up as she shouted

"We are the members of the all mighty house of Phenex, who rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

There was a wind of fire around the baseball court with Carlamaine and Kiba in the middle of it, Kichirou raising his shield while Koneko, Issei and the others of Raiser's peerage raised there arms.

"That Carlamaine! Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?" Isabella commented, Kiba's ice sword starting to melt from the attack although he looked on calmly as he retorted

"I see... You are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire...But." Kiba put his blade-less sword in front of him before speaking in a strong voice

"...Stop." A sucking noise filled the air as the wind was sucked into Kiba's sword, silence soon following as Kiba introduced his new blade with a whirlwind inside the middle of the blade

"..."Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

"...Multiple Sacred Gear. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?" Carlamaine spoke surprised, Kiba shaking his head as he explained

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created...it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability." Kiba pointed his hand to the ground before him, multiple swords of different designs and shapes appearing as Issei's gauntlet called out

[Boost!]

"Boosted Gear! Explode!" Issei called, holding his gauntlet as he made his move

[Explosion!] He focused massive amounts of energy waves into both of his hands quickly building it up in between them before he called out his attack

"Dragon Shot!" The block of magic pushed him back as it turned into a large beam which rocketed towards Isabella, Carlamaine shouting out

"Isabella! Don't take it! Dodge!" Isabella dodged the attack, Kichirou taking to the air to avoid getting caught in the backlash as it exploded and took out all of the tennis court, Ravel also in the air as well as she shouted

"Isabella! Defeat that [Pawn]! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!" Isabella locked onto Issei as she spoke seriously

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow him to use "promotion"! I will take him down before that happens!"

'Timaeus hit Isabella now!' Kichirou shouted, feeling a small amount of energy leave his body as a bolt of thunder shot down from the rooftop behind him, missing his head by about a foot and hit Isabella in the face. She staggered back as Ni and Li charged towards Issei who was charging up his magic again so he could fire another Dragon Shot.

Koneko was facing down Siris but was having trouble with her speed as Kichirou dove to intercept the cat girls, not wanting to use more magic then necessary till he faced Raiser.

"Sonic Slash!" Kichirou called launching a slash at them with his sword arm making them stop and turn towards him as Issei quickly shot off his magic attack with a shout

"Go!" The block of magic charged towards Isabella who was still having trouble seeing from Kichirou's thunder bolt to dodge as the attack knocked her off her feet with a large shockwave, her body glowing white before disappearing as Issei's gauntlet ushered.

[Reset]

{Raiser Phenex-sama's [Rook] retires.} Grayfia announced.

"Hell yeaaaaaah!" Issei shouted, turning to see Kichirou dodging and blocking the twins' attacks with his shield while they barely managed to dodge his sword swings while Koneko was doing her best to block and avoid the large broadsword Siris was wielding.

"Koneko!" Kichirou shouted, pointing the tip of his sword at Siris' sword as he dark blue wings' yellow parts flashed

[Blaze] A black fireball shot out of the tip, Koneko dodging out of the way as Siris moved her sword to block the attack only to be surprised as her blade disappeared from her grip when the flames died.

"What did you do to my sword?" She shouted at Kichirou, Ni and Li pausing in there attacks as Kichirou explained

"Oh…I sent it to a null dimension to be destroyed" Koneko slammed fist into the taller woman's stomach making her stagger back before reaffixing her attention back on the Rook and started to use her speed to her advantage again.

[Shell Bullet] Dragon Arms called, Kichirou taking to the air to avoid the pair of Pawns before Issei barrelled into there backs, a faint magic circle appearing as he hopped back and triggered his Dragon Blast.

{Raiser Phenex-sama's [Knight] retires}

Kiba sighed in relief before turning his attention to helping Koneko against the weaponless Siris as Kichirou called out "Necronomicon come back here!"

The teal tome shot from the roof it had been using landing in the grip of his hand as Ravel gasped in shock "You hold all three!"

Kichirou aimed the book towards the two Pawns who was getting back to there feet as the book opened

[Destruction]

"Crimson Barrage!" Dozens of small crimson bullets shot out from the same coloured magic circle, hitting the two cat girls and there surroundings before they disappeared in light.

{Raiser Phenex-sama's 2 [Pawns] retires}

{Raiser Phenex-sama's [Queen]} retires}

"How could Yubelluna lose to her" Ravel spoke surprised, Akeno flying into view looking worse for wear as her frazed burnt at the edges and her shirt was torn open to reveal the black satin bra she was wearing underneath.

"Seems your enchantments worked Kichi-kun" Akeno spoke with a smile to Kichirou who smiled back until Issei shouted

"Kichi, Asia says Buchou needs our help!" Kichirou looked into the sky and frowning as he saw the two Kings exchanging attacks.

"Right, let promote first!" Kichirou shouted back as he charged towards the nearest window and punching his way through it, dismissing Continuum Shift and making himself stumble at the sudden change as he allowed Necronomicon to fly behind him as he ran towards the Student Council Room.

**[Remember Kichi, once you Promote to Queen and face Raiser avoid his flames as much as you can]** Hermos spoke up, Kichirou nodding aware that Issei was probably only a floor below him and heading in the same direction he was.

**[Yeah Dragon Scales are hard but Phoenix Flames are able to damage them if only by a minor amount]** Critias added as Grayfia announced

{Raiser Phenex-sama's [Knight] retires}

"Promotion: Queen!" Kichirou called as he skidded to a halt inside the Student Council Room, feeling his whole power grow as he saw Issei rushing towards the room after him as he called

"Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and Kiba are all up there already!"

"Let's not keep them waiting then" Kichirou spoke with a smirk.

…

"Looks like he's doing excellent with those Sacred Gears" Sirzechs grinned from where he sat in the viewing room, Venelana was smiling but was bursting for joy inside at the fact her daughter's peerage was defying the odds at every moment of the Ratings Game.

"Well what d'you expect from my son…now if only Nabiki here let me train him when he was a kid" The sure voice of Ranma Saotome spoke up before getting hit on the head by Nabiki as she retorted

"I was not going to let you make our son an idiot or even worse getting him cursed" Ranma blanched at the idea of his son having to suffer the same curse as he use to have until it had been cured by Nabiki's magic.

Mana could only just stare at the screens before her, dressed in a strapless sky blue dress which barely reached her knees. She couldn't believe how calm both of Kichirou's parents could be when sitting next to a Maou and his family of Devils although her nervousness had disappeared when Kichirou had been pointed out. She'd only seen a few pictures of him and thought he was cute but now that she was watching him she could tell that what Nabiki had told her about him was true.

…

Sona just couldn't help smile at seeing her's friend's servants beating Raiser's fairly easily, a quick glance to her newest servant made her frown as he covered his nose at the sight of Akeno's open shirt. The Sitri heiress' attention was on noting down what Kichirou's powers were in case she ever got into a Ratings Game with Rias although a part of her was admiring how cool he looked as he was fighting.

Akemi, Raynare and Mittelts were dancing around the room cheering happily at how close victory was for Rias and that Kichrou was alright, each was thinking up a suitable reward for him while Kalawarner chuckled at her fellow Fallens' antics.

….

Raiser Phenex couldn't believe what was going on before him, the members of Rias' peerage were in front of there [King] and each only looked slightly winded from there fights against his servants.

"Raiser give up your outnumbered and outgunned" Rias spoke seriously but unable to keep the smile from her face at the thought of getting free of the pompous Phenex.

"Never!" Raiser shouted, his flame wings growing larger as he readied himself for his last stand.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way then" Issei retorted, Rias giving a nod to Kiba who charged forwards with his Flame Delete sword, Kichirou a few steps behind with his BFS on his left arm. They both slashed out at him, Kiba stopping the flames with his sword and slowing Raiser's healing before getting out of the way as Akeno, Rias and Issei launched there magic attacks, Thunder, Destruction and Dragon Shot respectively.

When the smoke cleared Raiser had mostly recovered only to shout in pain as a spear of light erupted out of his chest, Kichirou behind him with a golden Fallen Magic circle in front of Necronomicon.

Raiser pulled the spear out with a grunt of pain, turning all his attention onto Kichirou as he shot flames at him, missing as the spiky haired brunette flew out of the way as he called "Come on Raiser you can do better then that!"

Raiser shot off after Kichirou angry, throwing fireballs which he either dodged or used Continuum Shift to block and only infuriating Raiser further at how he couldn't take out a simple [Pawn].

"You know the more you attack me the more I can use your Flames" Kichirou called as he dove under another fireball as Raiser started to look tired. The brunette smirking as he moved onto attacking with his BFS and splitting Raiser at the waist.

[Holy]

"Spear of Light!" Kichirou called, pressing his free hand onto the open flying tome, the Fallen magic circle bursting into life again before a light spear shot out and pierced Raiser's shoulder and slowing his healing even more as Kichirou aimed the tome at him again as he spoke

"I suggest you retire now before I force you" Raiser tried to back away as he launched a fireball at Kichirou who blocked it with his sword before pointing Necronomicon at his opponent readying himself to unleash a final spell as the book called

[Destruction]

"Dragon of Destruction" Kichirou declared, the crimson magic circle glowing before a serpentine crimson dragon shot out of it, Raiser's eyes widening in fear as it slammed into his body and created a massive explosion.

The smoke was thick and prevented Kichirou or anyone else from seeing what was going on inside until Raiser's battered body dropped from out of it, glowing white as he disappeared

{Raiser Phenex-sama retires. Rias Gremory wins} Grayfia declared as Kichirou landed back onto the school roof with a deep sigh of relief before getting tackled by Rias.

…

Returning to the ORC room, the mood was jovial to the point that Rias was attached like a limpet to a red faced Kichirou which only darkened as Akemi burst into the room and glomped onto him

"You were amazing Kichi-kun!" She cheered, Kichirou having trouble breathing from where his face was stuck between both Rias and Akemi's breasts

"Akemi!" Rias shouted annoyed, tightening her hold on Kichirou who was now waving his arms for help

"Buchou, Akemi you might want to let go of him before he runs out of air" Issei chuckled, Asia smiling and hugging his side while Kiba laughed with Akeno, Koneko with a small smile herself.

Both girls blushed as they let go of Kichirou, who took a deep gasping breathe as he sat there trying to calm the blush on his face. Sona, Raynare, Mittelts and Kalawarner entering and exchanging congratulations with the Gremory group before a round of applause caused them to turn to see…

"Okaa-sama, Onii-sama, Grayfia…?" Rias spoke surprised, Kichirou gulping as he spoke

"Okaa-sama, Otou-san. What are you doing here and who's that?" Everyone aside from Akemi looked shocked at hearing that Kichirou's parents were standing before them

"Hey, Kich-kun….We heard about your fight from Zechs here and decided to watch" Ranma spoke up with a grin as Nabiki rolled her eyes and started to speak

"I guess considering we never told you anything about our work it was obvious that you wouldn't tell us about becoming a Devil. I'm impressed that you have learnt to use your Sacred Gears so well. Although you fight like your father against that Raiser boy…" Ranma looked embarrassed while Kichirou looked confused as Nabiki continued lecturing him.

"Are they really Kichi's parents?" Rias asked quietly, Grayfia nodding as she explained

"Yes, Saotome-san is a friend of Maou-sama who cured his curse"

"Come on Nabiki give Kich-kun a break he won didn't he" Ranma spoke only to get hit on the head by Nabiki as she glared at him before sighing and turning to push Mana towards Kichirou

"Kichirou this is your fiancée, Mana Muto. She's a talented Magician who I picked for you" Kichirou dropped back onto his backside as he looked at her in shock gaping like a fish as Mana blushed. Rias frowned annoyed about to speak as Venelana interrupted her quietly

"Now Rias you have to learn to share"

"Mana will be moving in with you and we've taken the liberty of changing your apartment into a mansion so your…Master…doesn't get left out and she'll start in your class after the weekend" Nabiki looked around at the others in the room as she sighed and muttered

"You just have to be like your father..."

"Nice to meet you, Kichi-kun" Mana spoke with a smile, helping Kichirou back to his feet as he replied nervously as her thumb stroked his held hand

"N-nice to meet you too, M-Mana…" Before Kichirou could finish Mana had quickly stole a kiss from him, Kichirou's face bright red as he just stared at her, Rias, Akemi and Raynare fuming silently over the matter.

"Ara, ara looks like there's more competition" Akeno giggled only for Akemi, Rias and Raynare to shot her each an annoyed look.

…

Author's Note

Hope you enjoy the Ratings Game. Not sure if I got Nabiki and Ranma personalities right seeing as I only know a little over there whole series so please point out anything I may have got wrong with them.

With Lightwave's question about putting Katerea Leviathan in Kichirou harem there's no way I can come up with a plausible reason for it and although there was a temptation to try I don't plan to include her in it and deny Azazel's mad scientist moment against her.

As for the change in harem lists, that's more due to a change in what will happen in the future which I've had a lot of help with from DragonXDeliquent and I'll be keeping a surprise till it happens.

**Kichirou Harem: Akemi, Rias, Sona, Akeno, Serafall, Rossweisse, Reynalle, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Ravel, Mana [DMG], Gabriel and Tiamat. **

**Issei Harem: Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kurumu from Rosario+Vampire [Blizzard Dragon], Koneko, Ophis, Kunou, Le Fay**

Hope you enjoy the Omake which the idea came from ShadowUzumaki39.

…(Omake)

Kichirou sighed as he sat in the public hot springs in town, glad that he could get some time on his own as he leant his back against a rock. Since the Ratings Game and Mana's introduction as his fiancée things had gotten weird and he barely could get time on his own.

The door opened and Sona stepped in with a towel held up in front of her, smiling to herself at seeing Kichirou blush as she explained "Today's a mixed bathing day"

"Oh…" Kichirou spoke embarrassed, turning away from her so he wasn't peeping at her as Sona retorted

"You've already seen me naked Kichi-kun so what's the problem" Sona slipped into the spring, leaving her towel on the side as she moved over to him and added

"Just thing of this as a reward for helping Rias out" Kichirou's face was growing redder as he managed to stop himself from looking back at her as he replied

"I was just Buchou's Pawn and I had help from the others" Sona gently turned Kichrou around as she kissed him on the lips for a moment before speaking

"I won't tell Rias about this, Kichi-kun" Sona kissed him again before deepening it as she tightened her hold on him, Kichirou feeling his mind fog up as he started to respond while his hands moved to gently stroke her body under Hermos' whispers.

"SONA! / KAICHOU!" Rias, Akeno, Akemi and Mana shouted, startling the two apart and turning to see the trio there with towels in there hands as they glared at them. Blood started to stream out of Kichirou's nose as Sona spoke up coolly

"I was just giving Kichi-kun here a reward for helping you Rias"

"You should know better then to not touch my stuff" Rias countered angrily.

"Oh so snogging the face off my fiancée is your idea of a reward" Mana shouted back as her aura started to leak out, Akemi deciding to add seriously

"Looks like you were after more Kaichou"

"Fufufu, Kaichou seems to trying to steal my Kouhai's innocence before I can" Akeno giggled sadistically as the quintet continued to argue there auras filling up the whole room as one of Kichirou's arms coming up to slap him across the face as Hermos spoke up

**[You better get out before they start fighting]**

Kichirou hastily put his towel around his waist before attempting to sneak out only for each of the girls to grab hold of him as they each shouted "You can go when I say you can!"

As if to spite Kichirou, he saw his towel float away in the water, gulping nervously as he glanced at each of them and found himself nervous at the hungry look in there eyes. When it was all over Kichirou needed help to get back home and couldn't walk for days but each girl had a rather large satisfied grin on there face for long after that.


End file.
